Project Aurora
by Defcon 201
Summary: A girl was taken in by M.E.C.H. at the age of four. She believed that designations are titles not names, hers was test subject 201 of Project Aurora. She escapes M.E.C.H.'s 'failed' experiment and destroys the lab to make sure no one knows what happened in that building. The experiment, however was a success and has caught the optics of an alien race.
1. Chapter 1

Escape

"Let me GO!" The eight year old screamed. She struggled in her restraints that held her down on the cool metal of an operation table.

"Sir, the subject is prepped, and we're awaiting your orders," One of the scientist said as he turned to look at Silas. Silas just stared at the little girl struggle.

"Begin the procedure. Let's hope we get better results this time, unlike all the others who have … perished during this procedure. If this doesn't succeed then we must terminate this operation," Silas said with great anger in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Everyone in the room answered. The scientist quickly typed away on their keyboards, and monitored all the vital signs of their test subject from the machine in the room around the girl.

"Test subject 201, the operation is going to begin." A scientist said through the intercom in her room.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Everyone ignored her plea.

The machine above her had two needles. One heading for her chest above her heart, and one heading for her left eye. Above the machine was a gigantic canister that held electric blue liquid.

"Use every last ounce of reserved energon. It will be of no use to us much longer," Silas commanded.

"Yes, Sir."

The girl began to shake, and struggle as the needles came at her, but her struggles were all in vain. The needle entered, and pierced into her heart and brain. Her shrieks could break the most cold hearted killers' resolve. The excruciating pain spread through her entire body as the blue liquid entered, and was burning all her insides. At this point she wished she was dead with all this unbearable pain. She wished M.E.C.H. had never found her after the death of her parents. Hell, she wished she had died with them!

"Sir, she's changing!" Out of all the similar experiments, this has never occurred before. The girl's skin fair brown skin turned a ghostly pale with a thick dark purple streaks running down her arms and legs. Her eyes turned from brown to an electric purple while her pupils turned white. Her hair turned from black to white with electric purple streaks, and uneven black shaped horns sprouted from her skull. White wings sprouted for her shoulder blades that were the length of the arm span. A bright purple oval shaped gem protruded from her forehead.

Everyone stared at her in awe.

"How are her vitals?" Silas asked lowly. There was no reply.

"HER VITALS!" Everyone sprung back from their trance.

"Their plummeting, Sir!" The girls screams began to die down. Everyone stared in horror as she began to melt away. Energon and blood spill to the floor, and down the drain. Nothing left, but the medical gown stained purple from the mixture of fluids, still warm to the touch. Then there was a ghostly silence that settled in.

"Erase your memories that deal with this project at headquarters. I will copy and destroy every file pertaining to Project Aurora."

"Yes Sir." The handful of scientists, doctors, and mechanics left swiftly.

"I really thought you were the one this time, girl. I really had high hopes you would have made this project a success." Silas sighed, and turned his attention to the computer to recover the datafiles that would be useful while scraping the rest. Little did he know, the blue energon came back up the drain, and into the control room. From the massive puddle, the girl rose, head to toe wearing a gray shirt with a black, knee length shorts.

She slowly creeped up behind him standing an inch away. The girl then flexed her wings beside his head, and sent what looked like electricity through him. She quickly sidestepped to let him fall to the floor.

"You are an insect for using me. Now for your sin, no one will remember this project except me." She thought for a moment. Then a green, pink, and blue portal opened up underneath Silas. He fell through, and the portal closed.

"I can't have you die, no. I want you to pay for what you did, and only time could tell when." She turned her attention to the beeping console that said 'program complete'. She saw a USB, and yanked it out. Then the screen said 'no data'. She made her right palm have a USB port, and inserted the USB. All the material was logged into her brain about everything on the 201 test subjects except who they were, and there life outside the lab. Once she got everything she took the USB, let it fall to the floor, and smashed it under her foot. She turned to face the screen. Numbers and letters flew through it until she looked away.

"Self destruct will initiate in one minute." The girl smirked once again as another portal opened up beneath her feet. She fell through, was facing the lab that imprisoned her for four years as it blew up before her very eyes.

"Good riddance to such Hell. May God be with the souls who lost their lives there." She turned, and walked away into the thick forest.


	2. Chapter 2

What … ?

The young girl woke up. She looked around confused. All around her was dark, and made entirely made of metal. She heard sounds of fighting outside. She tried to recall what had happened yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _After a few hours of walking through the thick forest she decided to try out her new appendages. She took to the sky above the trees finding it rather easy to fly around than she had first anticipated. She did a lot of aerial maneuvers that a skilled fighter jet would perform in battle. After running out of ideas, she held a glide feeling, in a word, free. After feeling quite drained she found a mouth of a cave, and decided to take refuge there to rest. She landed in a nearby tree, ripped off quite a few branches, and dragged them into the cave. Then proceed to rip off all the leaves into a pile, rested her head on it, and quickly drifted off to sleep._

Well, that concluded what she knew, however not how she got there. She surveyed the room, and saw an African- American who looked like a government agent hanging from multiple chains. She then saw herself to be in the same thing. In front of the agent stood a robot with airplane wings, and looked like he was wearing heels, yelling at him. She blocked them out, and spotted a console similar to the ones back to the lab. She instantly got connected as weird looking symbols and numbers flew across the screen. She stole quite a few files, and copied many others. She instantly knew how to read and speak the strange language that was in many of the files she had obtained. The robot tased the agent then turned to see the screen.

"Hey!? What is the meaning of this!?" She learned from the files that the mech was named Starscream.

The door suddenly opened to reveal the cybertronian the girl learned from the data files was one of the many drones on the Nemesis. Whether it was a vehicon, or erodicon she couldn't tell.

"Well!?" Starscream asked. The drone fell to reveal a green, and a yellow mech. The girl looked through the files learning about Team Prime, along with their names among other things. When the girl looked back to reality she saw that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were aiming at Starscream. Arcee was doing the same thing right above him.

"Well, me and Agent Fowler will be taking out leave," Starscream said.

"NO!" The girl wouldn't allow Starscream to further hurt Agent Fowler, even if she just met him, or was apart of her experimentation. The girl opened a portal moving him to the corner away from the entrance, and no one seemed to notice he moved there.

Surprised Bumblebee and Bulkhead started shooting their blasters at Starscream. Starscream transformed and fled. The girl was relieved that Starscream was gone, since his file was very unpleasant. She didn't notice Arcee walking up to her.

"Where is Agent Fowler!?" Arcee growls. She then used her portal to put him on the floor in front of her.

"Who are you? What's are you doing here? What's your name kid?" She was looking suspiciously at the little girl while the other two mechs come closer.

"I have no name, but my designation is test subject 201 of Project Aurora. I don't know how I got here. I do, however know you are the Cybertronian named Arcee while the green mech is Bulkhead, and the other one is Bumblebee." Arcee was surprised for a moment until she glared, and pointed her blaster close to the child's face.

"How do you know that?! TALK!" Arcee powered up her blaster. The girl panicked, used the system to release her, and landed with a loud thud. She ran to the corner where Fowler once was, away from Arcee. Arcee and the other two were stunned by the girl's sudden movement. Arcee, however, regained her composure, and towered above the girl once more.

"How do you know who we are," Arcee growled her blaster still in her face. The girl yelled.

"Leave me alone." The girl instinctively opened a portal under her, and fell through leaving Arcee and the the other two, shocked. The girl was back at square one where she watched her personal "Hell" blow up. The little girl sighed in relief, then walked off to find her cave once more.

With the Bots

Jack had decided to leave. While Bulkhead and Bumblebee took the other kids home, and watched over them. Arcee turned to face Optimus and Ratchet.

"We found something else when we found Agent Fowler on the Cons' ship." Optimus and Ratchet turned to face her.

"And what would that be Arcee?"

"We found a little girl locked up next to Fowler. She looked nothing like a normal human. Not only that, I found she knew me, as well as Bulk and Bee. I don't know how, but she had gained access to the ship, and has the ability to space bridge where ever she wants." Optimus hummed lowly in thought.

"What was her name, Arcee?"

"That's the strange thing, she claimed that she doesn't have a name, but she had a designation as test subject 201 of Project Aurora. She don't know how she got on the Cons ship."

"How old is she?" Ratchet asked.

"Way younger than Raf. Maybe seven or eight."

"Why did the girl teleport out of there when you were there to rescue Agent Fowler?" Arcee seemed to stiffen.

"Arcee, you didn't," Arcee looked away from the Prime and Field Medic, "Arcee, how could you!? After she said she didn't know how she got there. She was confused and scared."

"Arcee, I would have expected better judgement upon a situation such as this. Especially regarding a human."

"I- … I'm sorry Optimus I went about the ship expecting anything as a trap from the Cons since the kids were already there. It won't happen again." An alarm went off, and Ratchet quickly went to the computer, typing a few things in then gasped.

"Optimus, there is a large energon reading that is three time larger than the largest mine under Megatron's control, and it's on the move. There is also a large amount of Decepticons following it."

"Arcee with me. Let's roll out." Ratchet opened the ground bridge a few miles away from the source of energon.


	3. Chapter 3

Discoveries

When Optimus and Arcee got to the coordinates of the large energon source, they were surprised. There in the air, surrounded by a sea of vehicons and eradicons with Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron shooting the very same girl Arcee and the others had encountered. The girl flew around dodging shots, while reflecting some with her wings, offlining vehicons and slashing eradicons.

Optimus was the first one to snap out of his daze, and attack the Decepticons. The vehicons started to attack Arcee and Optimus, but were easily overpowered.

"Decepticons, distract that insect." Megatron turned his attention to attack Optimus. Arcee took on Starscream, while Soundwave was left to deal with the little girl. The battle was evenly matched between the Autobots and Decepticons higher ranks. The girl was quick to offline the rest of the vehicons and eradicons, but was caught by Soundwave from behind.

"Soundwave! Let me go!" That outburst distracted Arcee long enough for Starscream to pierce through her spark chamber, and offline her.

"ARCEE!" The girl saw Arcee's lifeless body fell limp to the floor. The girl was enraged. She entered Soundwaves processor, stole and copied multiple files, causing Soundwave's processor, and his body to crash. She move Optimus and Arcee behind her in the air, then sent an electric shock from her wings to Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron. They fell to the ground, unconscious. The girl stretched her hand out toward the limp bodies, and old film like things came out their helms, to her hand. Without a second thought, she crushed them, shattering it into light, fading out. Then a portal opened underneath the high ranking Decepticons, and they fell through.

The girl placed Optimus and Arcee on the ground, and hovered over Arcee.

"Optimus what HAPPENED! Arcee's life signal is … OFFLINE!" Ratchet yelled.

"No … we already lost Cliffjumper, we cannot lose you too, Arcee."

A bright light shines. Optimus turn to see the girl with a spark in her chest. She reached in, ripped out half of it, and held it out toward Arcee. The spark floated into the hole in Arcee's chest plate. Then the girl held out her hand infront of her, purple lines on her glowed, energon seeped out of them, and flowed into Arcee, closing the hole.

Arcee jolted up, gasping, and feeling her chest plate where the hole once was.

"Arcee … you're … alive!" Optimus gasps as the girl closed her spark chamber. The girl fell from the shared pain from the new bond, as Arcee feels phantom pains of herself going offline. Arcee caught her.

"Are you okay, Aurora?"

"Aurora?" Optimus and the girl asked.

"Since we're are two halves of the same spark, I thought you needed a human name. So I thought about your designation, and decided that your full name would be Aurora 201 Projects."

"Aurora 201 Projects," the girl tried it out.

"Do … you like it?"

"I … I love it. Thank you Ate Cee!" The smile on Aurora's face was extremely adorable.

"Ate?"

"It means sister in tagalog. Another language of the humans," Arcee replied.

"Ya. It's similar to the language of the Primes to other cybertronian languages such as Kaonose from Kaon," added Aurora. Optimus was astonished.

"How would you about Kaon and its language?"

"I learned it fro-" Aurora yelled out in pain, thrashing in Arcee's servo. While Arcee clutched one hand to her chestplate.

"We have to get back to ba-" Before Arcee could finish, space bridge portal opened under them. They slipped through, and found that they are standing in the center of base. Arcee made her way to the medbay, and laid Aurora down. Aurora quickly lost consciousness due to the pain. Arcee collapsed to the floor, feeling the pain coursing all over her body.

"Arcee what's the matter!?" Ratchet came up to her, and placed her on another medical berth near Aurora.

"Ratchet, it's not me. It's Aurora, something's wrong with her. Please, help her." Ratchet looked to see that it was the strange looking human Arcee had encountered on the Nemesis.

"I don't know anything about human health. I can't hel-"

"Aurora is more Cybertronian that it may seem. I'll explain later, but only after you stop our pain." Arcee groaned trying to suppress herself from screaming out. Ratchet was a bit confused, but went to scan Aurora. He gaped at the scanner, but quickly snapped to it.

"I'm going to need an energon vacuum, and about ten empty canisters stat." Ratchet quickly went off to get the supplies, while leaving an even more concerned Optimus and Arcee.

"What's wrong with Aurora, Ratchet?" Both Optimus and Arcee worried for the little girl.

"I'm not exactly sure whether this news is good or bad. However, it seems this little human is somehow mass producing energon. Every one of her organ's functionality has been changed to produce energon, and it seems she no longer needs human necessities other than sleep." They were surprised. Ratchet hooked up one of the canisters to the vacuum, and changed the head of the vacuum to have a needle. Then he inserted the needle directly into Aurora's spark chamber, and Arcee yelped. Ratchet started to extract the excess energon from her system which started to relieve pain from Arcee and Aurora. Then Ratchet switched the full canister for an empty one, and continued to extract energon until he got the tenth full.

"There. Her energon levels are stable for now. However, due to the fast pace of energon production," Ratchet wiped his forehead, "Aurora has to have her energon extracted every 48 hour. What still bothers me is how a human, a sparkling no less, is capable of such a feat?"

Arcee got up from the medical berth, and picked up Aurora, holding her close to her spark. Aurora snuggled closer to Arcee, causing Optimus and Ratchet to smile. Arcee was going to answer Ratchet when Optimus spoke up.

"Ratchet, how long will Aurora remain unconscious?"

"That is hard to say. Maybe late noon tomorrow the earliest, two days max. Now will you expla-"

"Then let us get some recharging done. I will explain to you when I have the time."

"Alright Optimus, but Arcee I want you to stay in medbay." Arcee was going to protest, but Ratchet glared at her. So she sighed, and quickly slipped into recharge as Optimus and Ratchet went to their quarters to recharge themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Aurora

The Autobots went to fight Megatron on his space bridge once they figured out his plan to bring back the undead of Cybertron. They waited, and found that they had to have the coordinates to the bridge to lock onto Cybertron. Optimus figured that they still had other means to lock onto Cybertron. The kids found they would use the satellite array in Texas. So the kids tried to stop Soundwave from locking on, but to no avail.

The kid returned to base hoping that there was still away for them to beat the Decepticons. Optimus asked if there was a way to destroy the space bridge. With the schematics the kids obtained from their encounter with Soundwave, Ratchet instructed Arcee to reverse the flow of the space bridge. Optimus at the time was distracting Megatron until Starscream alerted Megatron of the other Autobots.

Megatron was shooting at Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, and successfully shot Arcee. Arcee had forgotten she shared a bond with Aurora, thus Aurora woke up with a scream of pain.

"Ate Cee! Where's Ate Cee? She's hurt!" Aurora looked frantically around.

"Another civilian! I thought you bots were keeping a low profile! Who is she!?"

"All I know is that her name is Aurora 201 Projects, designation t-"

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge." Ratchet activates the ground bridge, and everyone waits for the bots to come through. Aurora took to the air, and stayed right next to Ratchet without catching anyone's attention. First Optimus came through followed by Bulkhead.

"Hello Miko." Miko hugged Bulkhead's servo. Then Bumblebee came through last with Arcee in his arms.

"By the Allspark, we already lost Cliffjumper, not you too Arcee. Not again."

Jack walked up to Arcee, and touched her servo.

"Again? Whe-" Jack was interrupted as Arcee regained consciousness, and looked to Jack.

"Really Jack? There are other rides out there."

"But, you're my first."

"Bee, I'm fine you could put me down." Once her peds touched the floor Aurora yelped. Everyone looked to see her fall, and Ratchet catch her.

"Aurora!" Arcee quickly left Bumblebee's hold only to nearly fall, and be held up by said bot. As Arcee nearly fell, Aurora yelled.

"Ate Cee, you're hurt!" Aurora jumped off Ratchet's servo giving everyone a heart, or spark attack as she fell to the floor. Ratchet tried to catch Aurora, but she flew over to Arcee before she could land on his servo.

"I'll heal you Ate." She put her hands flat against the other, closed her eyes, and her purple streaks that are on her arms, legs, and hair glowed. The lines on her arms and legs turned to a electric blue. It began to flowed off Aurora's body in a liquid form. Then is rushed all over Arcee, as well as Bumblebee. It covered them from helm to ped. Then it seeped into their wounds, and repaired them just like they were, before the battle. She then opened her eyes to look at her work.

"There! All done. Do you feel better Ate? Bee?" Said bots examined their bodies, while everyone gaped at Aurora. Ratchet took out a scanner, and scanned Bumblebee and Arcee. He found that they were repaired, and fully functional. Aurora then turned to Bulkhead and Optimus.

"I haven't forgotten you two either." She then did the same thing to Optimus and Bulkhead. Ratchet, acted quickly and got a sample of the liquid to analies. Everyone was staring in awe at Aurora, and her streaks that were on her body. Aurora, however, didn't like being stared at due to the trauma she went through at M.E.C.H.

"Why are you all looking at me." No one answers her as she begins to fly away from them all.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Arcee began to unconsciously back away from everyone with Aurora. Aurora hid behind Arcee, while everyone stared in confusion as Arcee got defencive. Arcee soon realizes Aurora's fear.

"Everybody stop looking at her. Can't you see she is AFRAID!" Everyone then looked away with a little guilt, while Ratchet examine the sample he collected earlier.

"By the allspark!"

"What's the matter, Rachet?"

"Optimus … it seems that Aurora," he turned to look at Optimus and the others, "has produced a pure concentrated form of medical grade energon with a rapid healing factor!"

"What would that mean? Would this mean she has powers? Is she like a medical grade energon fountain? Is she cybertro-" she rambled on until Bulkhead scolded her.

"MIKO!"

"What is she, if I may ask?"

"As I was saying earlier, her name is Aurora 201 Projects. Designation: test subject 201 of Project Aurora. She seems human on the outside, but is surprisingly far more cybertronian other than appearance. Yesterday we found out that she is mass producing energon at an unusually accelerated rate. Ggghhh, I don't understand how a human, a sparkling no less, has acquired such abilities and form." Ratchet explains holding his helm.

"Oh no, are you hurt too!? I don't see any wounds on you though." Aurora flies out from behind Arcee to Ratchet. She then holds out her hands as energon flowed from the streaks on her arms, and floated in above her hand, forming a lighter version of an energon cube. Aurora did something super unexpected. She made Ratchet's arms move to get the energon cube.

"Go ahead, drink it. Since you had no open wounds I had made an energon cube for you. I hope you feel better."

"Did … did you just … move my arms?"

"Yeah! I can also do this!" Aurora make the cube float in the air, and makes Ratchet break dance like a professional who was break dancing for years. Ratchet becomes angry, dancing. Everyone was laughing except for Agent Fowler and Optimus.

"Stop this immediately!" Aurora heard the anger in his voice, and quickly placed him on his peds with the cube in hand. She flew away, slightly trembling in front of Arcee. Ratchet shaking, walked toward Aurora with a scowl, and his servo pointing at her.

Aurora had a quick flashback when M.E.C.H. first took her, and she unintentionally dragged Arcee to see it as well.

Flashback

 _Aurora was inside the M.E.C.H. experiment base she lived in for four unbearable years. A man came up to her. He was dressed as a soldier who had a few medals on his chest. He stood there, glaring at her. She wanted to stepped back, but there was a wall behind her. Aurora was alone in a room with the soldier._

" _You will be living here from now on. Anything about your past will no longer be needed here. Not your family, not your friends, not even your name. You will be known only by designation. Your designation is test subject 201 of Project Aurora, but to make it easier for everyone and yourself, just 201. You will not disobey any orders, for we were generous enough to let you live here. Your disobedience will earn you painful punishments as well as resisting. You will also call all you superiors 'sir' from now on. Do I make myself clear?" The soldier had a very stern and gruff voice, that frightened the girl even more that she trembled, and didn't answer._

" _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Aurora yelped in fear. She looked him in the eyes._

" _Y-y-ye-yes." The soldier took a step closer toward Aurora with a scowl, and his hand pointing at her._

" _I_ _ **told**_ _you to call all your superiors_ ' _ **sir'**_ _." He slapped her so hard across the face she flew to wall to her right. He walked to her._

" _Get up." Aurora was shaking from the pain and fear._

" _Are you disobeying an order?" Aurora quickly stood as best as she could. Again the soldier took a step closer toward Aurora with his hand pointing at her._

" _You didn't listen the first time the order was given." He slapped her again on her other cheek, making her tumble across the floor until she hit another wall._

" _Get up." He whispered as he walked to her calmly as if nothing happened. Aurora quickly got up, and stared at her feet._

" _Now, answer my question. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _Y-yes s-sir."_

" _What is your name?"_

" … _I … I don't h-have one, sir."_

" _What is your designation?"_

" _T-test s-subject 201 of Project Aurora, sir."_

" _The short version?"_

" _201, sir"_

" _Good. 201, let's get you to your room. Oh yeah, almost forgot. You are not to leave your room without your superiors. Understood?" He asked as they began leaving the room._

" _Yes, sir"_

 _Then many more flashbacks of people scowling, and pointing at her along with the first glimpses of Aurora being punished._

End of Flashback

"NOOO!" Aurora shrieked, and held up her arm to stop Ratchet from advancing any further. She instinctively manipulated the energon in Ratchet, sending him flying into a wall near the medbay, and pinned him there.

"I don't want punishment! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Aurora yelled out hysterically. She was hyperventilating as she tried to calm herself down, while hugging herself.

"Aurora!" Arcee, quickly reacted, embracing the girl, using a digit to rub her back in a soothing manner, all the while trying to calm her, "Come on Aurora, it's okay. Everything's fine, Ratchet would never punish you, okay?" At this point Aurora was balling out her eyes as she slowly put Ratchet down on his peds. Her sobs made everyone's heart, or spark ache for her being in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again, sir. Please forgive me, sir." She sobbed out.

"Shhh. Hey, no more of that Aurora. Your fine. I'm here for you now. Okay?" Aurora didn't look at Arcee, but nodded nonetheless. She swiftly continued to cry until she fell asleep. Arcee sighed, went to her berthroom, and laid her down to rest. Then returned to the others, and leaned against the wall.

"Arcee, is Aurora alright?"

"Aurora is fine Optimus."

"Arcee, no offence, but how is yelling, throwing Ratchet at the wall, then breaking down alright?"

"MIKO!" Both Bulkhead and Jack scolded.

"What!? I'm right, and you all are wondering the same thing! So don't give me that." It was silent a few moments until Optimus spoke up.

"Arcee, do you know what caused Aurora to have such a breakdown?"

"Yes, I do. It was the way Ratchet approached Aurora. He had a scowl, and pointed at her. S-"

"How does that amount to cause her to throw me at the wall!?" Arcee sighed.

"That's the same way those M.E.C.H. slaggers approached Aurora before they BEAT HER!" Arcee growled at the fact they would hurt such an innocent girl like Aurora.

"T-they b-beat her, b-but why? Why beat Aurora, when she's younger than me?" Arcee growled, hit the wall behind her, making everyone jump. Optimus even jumped slightly.

"It was because of such simple scrap she wouldn't, or forgot to do. Like listening to orders, forgetting to call her superiors 'sir', or even resisting her beatings! She has been through that for four years of her life! They made her forget everything about her friends, family, even her real name! They made her feel worthless, and only called her a number! I wish we found her sooner. All those nights she cried wishing for help to get her out of that pit! I'm glad she blew that place sky high, while taking and erasing all the data of that SLAGGIN' PROJECT!"

"ARCEE, LANGUAGE!" Optimus scolded. There was a tense silence between everyone. No one spoke for a minute, until Agent Fowler mustered up the courage to cut the tension.

"Arcee, how do you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do know anything about Aurora? From what I heard, you bots met her just yesterday." Arcee visibly stiffened, and looked at Optimus with pleading optics. Then Optimus sighed.

"After Jack left, Bulkhead and Bumblebee watching their charges. Ratchet found a large energon signal that was three times larger than any mine under Megatron's control on the move with large amount of Decepticons following behind. Arcee and I went to investigate, and found Aurora flying around, avoiding and deflecting shot, while also knocking erodicons out of the air. We then engaged in battle, and took down all of the vehicons. Meg-"

"How does this involve Aurora?"

"Miko be patient. Along with vehicons, were Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave. I was fighting Megatron while Arcee was fighting Starscream as Megatron ordered Soundwave to capture Aurora. We were at a standoff, when Soundwave caught Aurora, distracting Arcee long enough for Starscream to stab her through her spark chamber." There was an cumulative gasp around the base. Everyone looked between Arcee and Optimus.

"A-arcee … was … offlined!?" Raf was shocked to even say that.

"That would explain why her life signal went offline." Everyone looked toward Ratchet.

"Indeed, old friend."

"Then … how is it that Arcee is online? What happened after … you know?"

"Well Miko, Aurora was somehow able to render Soundwave immobile, did something that I wasn't qu-"

"Aurora got in Soundwave's processor, stole and copied many files that he had, causing certain processor functions to crash. She moved me and Optimus behind her. After she sent what seemed to be an electrical shock through Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron, when really that was her memory alteration shock or M.A.S. that rendered them unconscious. She stripped them of their encounter with her, and sent them to the Arctic. Th-"

"How do you know that, you were offline the whole time!?" Arcee was about to yell at the field medic, when Optimus spoke up.

"Old friend, you as well as everyone has observed that Aurora can expel energon from her body, while you know Aurora has a spark. Aurora had saved Arcee by giving her half of her own spark, and repaired the damage with energon. Thus, she and Arcee share a spark bond, that of siblings, and know about each other's lives."

"Optimus, what's a spark bond?"

"A spark bond, Raf, is a connection from spark to spark or hearts in other words."

"A bond could be similarly described to the human word love. Like love between parents to child, between siblings, and between partners. However, between those who are bonded together, allows the individuals to feel each other's emotions or feelings." Ratchet elaborated.

"Wow. … Bulk do yo-"

"MIKO!"

"I'm just curious."

"So, Aurora is no longer human?"

"That is correct Agent Fowler. However, I do wish that you could pull some strings for us, and enroll Aurora in the children's school. That way she can get an education."

"Prime, you do realise the girl is only around eight years-old, right?"

"I'm well aware of the that fact, but seeing as she is on equal level with Rafael on intelligence. I'm sure she will fit right in."

"Alright, Prime, I'll pull some strings," Agent Fowler enters the elevator, "it's the least I can do, since you saved me from the cons." Then the door closed, and he left.

"So is this the part where you say good-bye, and tell us to forget we never saw you?" The kids looked up at Optimus with sad looks on their face. Optimus pondered over this matter while looking toward all the kids.

The next day

"Without a means of leaving this world, we autobots take strength in the bonds we forged with our three young friends, along with our new addition to our family. True warriors, if not in body then is spirit. My name is Optimus, and I send this message. Though we do not choose to be on Earth, it would seem we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora at School

"Are you ready, Aurora?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You don't sound so sure."

"No, really I am ready, but I'm also scared." Aurora was heading to the kids school today. Being only at the age of eight, and having no other interaction with humans other than cruelty, would cause Aurora to be worried.

"Hey, don't worry Aurora, I pulled strings so you are in all of Raf's classes. You have nothing to worry about." Agent Fowler gave her a side smile, and slowly patted her head in reassurance. Aurora then leaned into the touch. This was a surprise to both of them that they both separate from the touch. Aurora was trembling in fear.

Aurora wasn't really normal when compared to others at the same age, and she never had the same experience growing up either. However, she did things similar to those of her age on instinct.

"Aurora, what's wrong? You know very well that you need to speak up when there's something wrong. The bots, kids, and I are here for you, but can't help if you don't talk to us."

"I-i'm sorry for enjoying the pat on the head. I-i won't do it again."

"Aurora, it's fine to be happy at such simple human contact. You were-are human, and you are only eight. We as humans, naturally search for human contact. Don't feel bad, understand?"

"Yes, si-."

"Please, none of that Aurora. You are a child, there is no need for such formalities."

"O-okay A-agent Fowler."

"Good girl." The bots had explained that Aurora needs a lot of positive encouragement so she wouldn't have a very bad breakdown in the future, even the kids. They also figured that Aurora going to school would be an extremely difficult, due to her appearance, and behavior. They know they could only protect Aurora for so long, but knew they couldn't really protect her at school.

Agent Fowler pulled up to the school, got out of the car, and headed straight to the school. He looked back, hearing the lack of footsteps. Aurora was still in the car. Fowler walked back, and opened the passenger door for Aurora to step out, but she didn't.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Fowler was not that patient at all, but he knew he had to make the exception for her.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that I no longer need to wait for a command. I'm use to staying put until I was ordered to leave, or go anywhere." Aurora looked down at her gray shoes.

Miko the other day went shopping to get her clothes, and supplies that she needed to live at the base. Miko had gotten her clothes that matched her own. Aurora currently wore gray Nike Air Jordans, blue boot cut jeans with rips in the knees, a plain purple shirt, a black zip up sweater with the sleeves cut off, and black gloves that also had the tips cut off.

Fowler sighed, then lifted Aurora's face to look at her purple eyes.

"Don't worry Aurora, it's alright. You will learn, and it'll take time, but you'll be fine." Aurora's eyes gleamed, and she nodded. Fowler backed up to allow Aurora to get out of the car. Then they both went off towards the school. They went to the principal's office, and retrieved her schedule. Fowler led Aurora to her first class. Once there, he knelt down in front of her, and had place his hands on her shoulder.

"Aurora, this is going to be difficult for you, but remember to remain calm. If anything goes wrong or something bothering you, just remember to find one of the kids. Do not be discouraged by the other kid about your looks, just ignore 'em. Don't show your wings or other abilities, okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, Uncle Fowler." Aurora surprised him by hugging him around his neck. He slowly returned the embrace. Agent Fowler pulled away, took out some papers, a phone, and handed them to Aurora.

"The papers will explain to the to anybody why you look the way you look, and the phone is so you can contact any of the bots, the kids, and even me. So don't hesitate to call me if something is wrong, okay?" Aurora nodded once more.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good," Agent Fowler got up, and started to walk out the school, "remember we are here for you kid. Have a great day." Then he left. Aurora turned to the classroom door. She was scared, but knew she had to face it. She felt reassurance from Arcee, through the bond, that made her feel better. She to a deep breath, and entered the classroom.

Everyone turned, and stared at Aurora. No one was talking. Aurora walked over to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm A-" A scream interrupted Aurora.

"DEMON"

"MONSTER" Almost every student was freaking out, about Aurora. Aurora was becoming very scared. Arcee was also very worried of Aurora's feelings.

~Are you alright Aurora? What's happening?~ Arcee spoke through their bond. Aurora was confused a bit. She really didn't know if she was crazy or it was Arcee. She really wanted to talk to her sister.

~My classmates are freaking out about my appearance. I really wish I could talk to Ate. I don't like it here. I wanna go home.~ Aurora thought what she wanted to say to her sister.

~Don't worry Aurora. Hang in there. I know you are scared, but remember to stay strong. You are not human, but that gives you the power to handle the situation.~

~Are we talking through the bond?~

~Yeah. I figured if you could share a memory with me through the bond, then we could certainly talk through it. Just stay strong. Think of it as a mission, you need to go through the rest of the school year in order to blend in, like us having to have a disguise as vehicles. Can you do that for me?~

~Anything for you Ate Cee! I'l-~

"Settle down class! I will not tolerate such behavior to your new classmate." The entire room went completely silent. The teacher turned her attention to Aurora.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie. It's okay to be different," the teacher looks at Aurora, "Can I see those papers, deary?" Aurora nodded, and handed the papers to the teacher. The teacher read over all the papers, and looked very upset. When she was done she handed them back to Aurora with a smile, and turned her attention to the class.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Aurora 201 Projects. Aurora has been through a tough life, due to cruel people that … experimented on her," the entire class gasped, "that is why she looks the way she does. Please be nice to her."

"Yes, Ms. Obsidian." She turned to Aurora, knelt down, and whispered into her.

"Aurora, if you have any trouble here at school, my door will always open to you if you need to talk. I am here for you, okay?" Aurora was fairly surprised that she began to cry.

"Yes, thank you so very much. I never had anyone, but family that are willing to look out of me." Aurora clung to her teacher's neck, and sobbed. Ms. Obsidian embraced her, and rubbed her back in soothing circles, until she calmed down. Ms. Obsidian let her go, and wiped her tears away.

"You will sit in the front next to Rafael," she said gesturing to Raf who waved. Aurora grind, and approached Raf.

"Since you are new you can just watch, but tomorrow you will get homework like the rest."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Please, just Ms. Obsidian."

"Yes, Ms. Obsidian." Ms. Obsidian continued to teach math to the class, until they were dismissed to their next class. Aurora's presence at school caused an uproar of gossip. Aurora, having the ability to connect to any device known as Conscious Link, swiftly, without much trouble found a lot of horrible things, and only a few good people talked about her. Not wanting to cause much trouble, she stayed away from Raf, Jack, and Miko. She would pass people who called her names like 'freak' or 'demon'. When lunch started, Aurora hid in the trees outside of the school since she no longer needs to eat.

During lunch, the kids texted her to find out where she was. Using her C.L. while she leaped from tree to tree, Aurora texted them, using the phone Agent Fowler gave her, that she was out playing, and that she was fine. Aurora knew that she wasn't allowed to use her wings when she was around civilian territory, so she practiced her recon skills that M.E.C.H. had drilled into her. Due to the energon they used on her, Aurora's physical and mental capacities had made her equal to that of a bodybuilder and a scientist at her young age. So the task of jumping tree to tree was not a challenge, and was done with complete elegance of an acrobat.

Due to the extreme treatment from MECH, Aurora had learned to be very punctual. So Aurora roamed the halls in search for her next class. She began to notice that a few girls were following behind her, thinking they could sneak up behind her. She stopped, and turned around.

"Why are you three following me?"

"Huh, I guess you really are a demon if you knew exactly how many were following

you." Aurora looked at all the girls. Using her C.L. she looked through their phones on who they were, and found that the redhead was Sierra along with her close friends Tracy and Lily, identical blond hair and blue eyed twins. Looking through their phones massages, Aurora found they were known to be popular, but also cruel.

"I'm no demon, Sierra, but it is a pleasure to finally meet the three most popular girls at this school. I heard wonderful things about you too, Sapphire twins." They looked shocked.

"How do you know our names!?" The twins shrieked.

"Well, I'll tell you I can get information if I so please. Besides, the fact everyone talks about you three. Especially Vince and his posse." They gasped.

"W-w-what the h-hell are you!?" They yelled in unison. The three of them didn't realise they had an audience. Aurora seen this, turned her back to the girls, and started to walk away.

"STOP! Don't you DARE walk away from us!" Aurora stopped, and turned back with fear plastered on her face. The girls all had scowls on their face.

"I'll have you know that you are a low pezent, who should give us your undivided attention. Do you hear me?" Sierra walked to her pointing at her face. Aurora fell back, and curled into herself.

"Please, no punishment. I'll listen, just have mercy." Aurora trembled on the ground.

"Leave her alone." Miko yelled as she, Jack, and Raf pushed their way through the crowd. Once they were through, they went to Aurora, she clung to Raf, and cried as Raf hugged saying it will be alright to her, while Miko was patting her back.

"Why are you guys helping that demon? She doesn't even deserve to be helped."

"Yeah, why are you?" The twins asked.

"Well, unlike anyone in this entire school, we know her. She had extreme trauma that still affects her since it's recent. I can't even believe you three would pick on someone as young as Aurora!" Jack was outraged.

"Yeah! Aurora is only EIGHT!" Miko added. Everyone was shocked that an eight year old is in high school.

"Let's go before a teacher comes by. Class is going to start soon anyway." Jack turned to Raf as he picked up Aurora, and headed to his next class. Jack started to follow Raf and Miko when Sierra spoke up.

"Jack, why don't you stay away from those freaks, and hang with us? I mean you're normal compared to them, what do you say?" Jack stops mid step, while the other two stopped to wait for him down the hall.

"You're the freak here. You became a freak when you decided to pick on a young innocent girl. Now, don't you ever talk to me again." Jack continued to walk.

"Wait, JACK!" She tried to reach out to him. He looks over his shoulder, and glared at her.

"I can't believe I actually had a crush on you. Now I'm disgusted to see your true colors. Don't ever talk to me again!" Jack turns back, walks to his the others, and begin to walk off from the crowed.

"I-I w-want to s-sp-speak to M-ms. Obsidian." Aurora whispered. Raf heard, and headed there without question.

Once they got to the room, Aurora let go of Raf, and faced the all of them.

"Thanks for being there for me," the warning bell goes off a moment, "I will be fine here. You guys go to your class." Jack and Miko wanted to argue, but Raf forced them to turn, and head down the hall.

"Okay, Aurora, see you later." Raf rush them out of Aurora's sight. Jack and Miko turned, and glared at Raf.

"Raf why did yo-"

"She will be fine, guys. Ms. Obsidian is a nice person, and will help Aurora. She helped me when I wasn't fitting in because of my age. She will become a friend to Aurora, someone for her to be close to other than us. This will also be a good reason to come to school. She needs to gain experience of people that won't hurt her, and that know everyone isn't bad. And Ms. Obsidian can do that." They look between each other for a second, and nod.

"You're right, Raf. Then let's go to class then." They nodded once more, silently promising that they would go find her right after.

Aurora stood outside of Ms. Obsidian's room trying to gather enough courage to knock on the door. Once she did, opened the door, and poked her head in.

"Ms. Obsidian?" She looked at her teacher who sat at her desk.

"Yes is th-oh! Aurora what happened? Are you alright? Come in, come in," Ms. Obsidian said as she stopped working on a paper, got up, and headed toward Aurora. Aurora entered the room, and closed the door behind her. When she turned, Aurora was enveloped in a hug. Aurora stiffened, but then quickly relaxed, and hugged back lightly.

"What happened, sweetie? You can tell me." Aurora knew better than to go too deep about her pain, so she would only tell her about earlier.

"It was Sierra, Tracy, and Lilly. They were calling me a demon, a freak, and that I was a lowly peasant. She yelled at me, then pointed her finger at me, and I thought she was g-go-going t-to p-punish me f-for trying to w-walk awa-away." Aurora was tearing up, and clung to Ms. Obsidian. The teacher picked Aurora up, and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"There, there, it's okay. You're fine. Did she hurt you?" Ms. Obsidian asked with worry, and a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, luckily for me Jack, Miko, and Raf came to my rescue."

"Awe, yes. Those three are good to have as friends. I have to ask though, what is punishment to you? Has Sierra hurt you before?"

"N-n-no, but p-people who point at me usually dealing out punishment, or in other words they beat me for doing or going out of line."

"What!"

"Y-yeah. I lost everything, and was … was … was t-taken to a place like h-hell. That was when they trained and punished me. I recently escaped, and sought out help. That's when I came across Jack, Raf, and Miko." There was a tense silence for what seemed like forever.

"I see…. You know I will help you as much as I can, okay? I want to remind you that my door is always open. I will see what I can do about Sierra, Tracy, and Lily." They lean back to look at each other, seeing the silent agreement.

After Aurora felt better, Ms. Obsidian returned her to class. The rest of the day ended up with people talking about Aurora. Everyone stayed away from her, because they heard that Sierra, Tracy, and Lilly, have been suspended for a month for harassing Aurora.

Time Skip

When school ended, Aurora started to walk home to base on her own. The kids looked for her after school, but couldn't find her. Everyone was worried about Aurora, especially Arcee, who has been feeling all of Aurora's emotions throughout the day. They went to base in order to trace her energon signal.

"I can't find her using her energon signature."

"What do you mean you 'can't find her using her energon signature' Ratchet? She generates the stuff."

"Well, can you find her using your bond?"

"She is blocking it extremely well that I am unable to talk to her at all."

"Well it would seem that she also has figured out how to block her energon signature as well. I think it's a precaution since the decepticons are also able to track her down."

"I got her location." Everyone at base turns to Raf.

"How did you do that? When I can't sense her and Ratchet can't find her energy signature?"

"Agent Fowler had given Aurora a cell phone today to keep in contact. I just used my phone and laptop to pinpoint her location. However, she is currently in an alleyway, and she isn't alone. There are three other humans who are surrounding her. We have to hurry, it could be M.E.C.H.!"


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Encounters

"Well well well, it looks like we got the freak cornered." Vince snared as he glared down at Aurora. Aurora stood there staring at the three of them blankly, while using C.L. to gain information on Vince's friends. She got that they are Zak Arias and Cade Barri, low lifes of Jasper, Nevada with quite a record of repeated offences. Zak has brown hair that spiked at the edges. While Cade has the same style, but black. Zak and Cade are cousins, and look uncannily alike.

"What do you want from me? I was on my way home until you shoved me in this ally."

"Well, we are here to teach you a lesson to not mess with normal people you horned freak," Zak said as he ran up, and tried to kick Aurora. However, Aurora swiftly flipped backwards avoiding it all together.

"Satan's spawn seems to know how to fight. Cade, help Zak out since he can't seem to hit the small demon."

Zak and Cade tried to punch, kick, jab, at Aurora to harm her in anyway possible. However, Aurora's training prevented them from harming her. Using some of Soundwave's battle strategy files, Aurora was able to have the two harm each other until they both could no longer stand. Aurora was planning on walking away, but forgot one thing.

Aurora was forcefully to the ground, she cushioned the blow at the price of scraping her hands and knees.

"Where do you think you're going, ya demon spawn? You haven't received your punishment yet." Vince walked up to her, and kicked her in her stomach making her cough up a good amount of energon, while Vince laughed.

"It seems that you truly are a demon. Your blood is blue. How strange tha-" Vince froze as some of the energon floated off the ground, and went onto Aurora. Aurora used the energon to heal her hands and knees. She stood up, and stared at Vince, who stood there, shocked.

"I can't have you know anything about me or my blood." With that, Aurora let her sleeveless hoodie drop to the floor, and stretched out her wings.

"A-a-angel wings!?" Aurora flexed them towards Vince, and sent out an electrical shock to all three of her attackers. Vince fell to the floor unconscious, Aurora proceed to use her M.A.S. ability, took the film of their attack on her, and crushed it. Aurora then folded her wings back, and put her hoodie back in place. Aurora turned to continued her walk towards base, but she was quickly lifted off the ground. Before she could even process anything, Aurora was knocked unconscious.

With the bots

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were driving fast toward Aurora's location, which was far from base. They were worried if it was M.E.C.H. after her, but the kids were also thinking about what happened at school.

"Arcee, M.E.C.H. isn't the only thing that Aurora has to worry about now." Arcee growled at that.

-What do you mean, Jack?- Bulkhead commed.

- **Aurora has more to worry about than M.E.C.H?** \- Bumblebee commed.

"And what might that be?"

"Aurora had the spotlight at school, and not the good kind. Many people believe that she is a demon, and target her for bullying. If we didn't find her when you told us to, Aurora would have been beaten at school." Arcee sped up even more.

"She was being BULLIED!?" There was complete silent.

-Guys, I'm picking up on Aurora's energon signal, but it's low, and at the coordinates on where you have found her phone.- Ratchet commed.

-That's good right?- Bulkhead asked.

"No! She's in danger. She knows not to let her Energon signature show due to the cons. We have to-ahh!" Arcee swerved a bit.

"Arcee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's Aurora I'm worried about. She just sent over pain, but know there's nothing. I can't see what happened, and she's not responding. She's unconscious."

The team pulled up near the alley way Aurora was last located in. Jack, Miko, and Raf went to go check the alley to see if it's clear. As they got to the mouth of the alley, they saw Vince and his twin looking cousins getting up off the ground.

"Damn! Why the hell do I hurt all over? It feels like I fought you Cade."

"I don't know, but I swear it feels as though I fought you."

"Why are we in an alley anyway? Wow, look there is this shine blue liquid on the ground. It's so weird."

"Vince, focus. Didn't you say we were suppose to punish a demon that got our girls suspended from school?"

"Well, let's head back. We will find her later again. She will show up to school, let's go." The kids watched as the three guys left the alley. Once they were out of sight the kids motioned for the bots to come into the alley. They entered the alley, and transformed into their biped mode. They all looked to the ground, and saw a good amount of on energon the floor. There was silent for what seemed like eternity.

"What happened here!? Where's Aurora?" Arcee was furious at the sight of Aurora's energon.

"From what we heard from the jerks who walked out, I'm pretty sure they planned on beating Aurora," Miko stated.

"What I heard, two of them attempted to hurt her, but failed. Vince was never the one to get his hands dirty unless necessary," Jack said.

"I'm going to assume that Aurora was well trained in combat, because when the others failed to hurt her, Vince must have got the drop on her, and attacked her from behind. Which would explain the energon," Raf elaborated.

"Wait! They attacked her!? I'm going to teach them a lesson they will never forget if-"

"Arcee, that's the thing! They forgot. They forgot they ever attacked her, which means Aurora made them forget the entire thing," Jack said.

"Then that would mean …" Bulkhead trailed off.

" **The cons have her,"** Bumblebee said. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Raf gasped.

"They must have went to investigate the pure concentration of energon. They must have seen Aurora with energon on her lips or using M.A.S. on those three boys. Either way who ever took her saw her as a useful tool for the decepticon cause. We have to find my sister!" The bots transformed into their alt. mode, waited for their charge to get in, and drove back to base to start their search for Aurora.

With Aurora

Aurora began to regain consciousness, but didn't know when she fell asleep. Aurora tried to move her hand to her eyes to rub away sleep, but found she couldn't move them. She felt she was right side up instead of laying down. Aurora's eyes snapped open only to meet her reflection on a dark screen.

"What the- Soundwave!? What's going on? What happened? I don't-" Aurora's memories rushed back to her in an instant, "never mind I remember. You must have found me when I coughed out energon, and went to investigate, am I right?"

"Affirmative." Aurora knew that was a recording of Knockout.

"Oh, Knockout's voice… right you don't speak other than in recordings and text on your visor."

"You know- about that- and us?" Knockout, Starscream, and Breakdown's voices were heard this time.

"Of course I do, although I'm pretty sure that I made you, your Lord, and Starscream forget about me. You must have found it odd to found that some files are missing from your processor, which I have to admit that I took them. Sorry."

"How'd you do that? I mean you're- only a fleshy." Breakdown and Starscream's voices came.

"Easy, I have C.L. otherwise known as Conscious Link. It allows me to mentally connect with any device or technology or in a cybertronian case, their processor. I can easily copy and steal any information with ease. I easily bypass firewalls due to the fact they only stop other devices from going through, not a human mind since it doesn't have coding, and can't be traced."

"Interesting,- you might be very useful- to the decepticon cause- afterall." Soundwave begins to move, and Aurora notices she was on the Nemesis.

"Uhh, sorry Soundwave. I know I would be useful to your cause, but I must decline such an offer, for I would betray my family. I'm sure you know what undying loyalty feels like to your lord and master. I feel that same way towards my family. So I must depart, but first," Aurora enters Soundwave's processor once more, finds the information on herself, and heavily encrypts it so only Soundwave could access it, but was unable to share it with anyone, "There. Now you only know about me, but can't tell anyone. Well maybe those who you are bonded to, but then the encryptions won't let them tell anyone either. I am, afterall, a secret even to the world."

Soundwave stopped, and looked over the file on the human labeled 'Aurora'. He found he was unable to upload the information to the Nemesis. He tried to delete the encryption, but couldn't due to the fact it was foreign.

"I case you were wondering about the label, it's my name, Aurora 201 Projects. My designation though is Test subject 201 of Project Aurora. I have to go, my sister Arcee is worried sick, which means I've been gone for too long. Good-bye, Soundwave. It was nice seeing you again. I hope we meet again soon."

Aurora then started to manipulate the energon in Soundwave, and made him let go of her. She quickly let her jacket drop so she could fly, and then she used her bridging ability to bridge back to base. Everyone stared at her for a minute, just staring.

"Hi, guys. I'm home." There was a quick blur, and Aurora was swept up in a tight embrace by her sister.

"Aurora, where have you been!? You had me worried sick. Why didn't you come back sooner?" Arcee was squeezing Arora so tight that if she still needed to breath, Aurora wouldn't be able to.

"I was walking home-"

"Why were you walking home though? You were to meet up with us to come to base," Jack asked.

"I didn't want to cause you guys anymore trouble than you already have. You all have your own bullies. I don't need you to have more or get any injuries."

"What about YOU!?" Miko shouted.

"What about me?" Aurora asked.

"You could get hurt! Wait scratch that, you did get hurt! What were you thinking?" Bulkhead asked.

"Seeing as though you all forgotten that I was an EXPERIMENT, and was trained to defend against and defeat my enemies. You think I can't take care of myself. Not to mention I have my memory alteration shock, conscious link, bridging, and energon manipulation abilities to handle either human and cybertronian adversaries. I can take much more punishment than you all care to believe, seeing that I have already-"

"Aurora! You're just a little human. Yo-"

"I'M NOT HUMAN! I'M NOT!" Aurora was trembling in Arcee's arms, as tears streaked down her face,

"Aurora-" Optimus attempted, but Aurora stopped him.

"I was a test subject to be a weapon used against Cybertronians. I was trained to the point I was close to death on multiple occasions. They trained me so hard that I wish for death, and as I no longer feared death, it made me even more promising. Even after escaping I still feel as though they still have control over me. Knowing they stripped me of a normal life as a human. Believe me when I say I'm thankful for some normalcy, but with the way I look I no longer have a place in society." Aurora was sobbing out once more in Arcee's arms, and quickly fell asleep. Arcee put Aurora to bed, and then came back to the others.

"Aurora will be fine in the morning. The bullying just got to her as well as our doubts."

"Arcee, you are able to look into her memories, could you tell us what happened?"

"I can. But I warn you that if I start to lash out, it's because of the overwhelming emotions from Aurora and myself." The bots and kids nod toward Arcee to continue.

"Grrrr, Aurora was right! Due to her appearance she brought the entire school into an uproar. Almost 99% of the school thinks she is a freak or demon, and only a few pity her. Only one person, who is her teacher, is her friend." Arcee punched the wall behind her making a huge dent, in the process, scaring everyone. Arcee turned around, leaned against the wall, and slide down holding her abdomen.

"You guys, Aurora got hurt by Vince, while Zak and his cousin Cade failed to. Thankfully, her training as well as Soundwave's battle strategy files helped her from getting too hurt, but Vince only hurt her by the element of surprise. She used her M.A.S. ability to rid them of their encounter. Aurora turned to leave, but was knocked out by …" A look of horror spread across her faceplate.

"What is it Arcee!? Who took her!?" Jack asked.

"S-Soundwave. Soundwave took her."

"Then the decepticons will be hunting little Aurora down. This situation has turned very grave."

"N-not necessarily."

"Can you elaborate for us, Arcee?"

"Soundwave is the only one who knows about Aurora. Using her C.L. ability, Aurora encrypted the file he had on her."

"That doesn't mean anything! Soundwave is a communication officer. He could easily decipher the encryption with ease!"

"Bulkhead, you're wrong."

"I see."

"What is it Raf? You know something."

"Well Jack, remember texting Aurora at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with Aurora, and encryp- whatever you call it"

"Encryption, Miko, and it has everything to do with it. While we were here looking for Aurora, I used my laptop to look for her using my phone. I hooked up my phone and her location popped up automatically. Before Aurora returned, I looked into my phone's coding, and found quite a few encryptions. I tried to get rid of them, but was unable to, because it was registered as foreign."

"Correct, Raf. Aurora's C.L. is foreign, because she is a human. So any devices she enters just allow her access since it only registers devices. Same with our processors. So her encryptions are in other words indestructible. Aurora encrypted the file so only Soundwave, and who ever he was bonded to would know about her, but is unable to do let anyone else know unless Aurora changes the encryption, but I highly doubt it."

"Aurora is very impressive the more we find out about her."

"Indeed, old friend. Indeed. It is getting late. I believe it is time for the children to go home. Remain with them in covert surveillance."

"Optimus, what about Aurora?"

"Do not worry, Arcee. I will personally take Aurora to school tomorrow." There was silence for a moment until Arcee sighed.

"Alright, Optimus. Just make sure she has all her things, and covers her arms." Optimus nods.

"I will. There is no need to worry. Now go before Jack gets in trouble with his mother." Arcee and the others drive off with their charges. Optimus decided to go recharge, and said goodnight to Ratchet. Before he drifted off, he wondered how difficult it would be to take care of Aurora.


	7. Chapter 7

Understanding

Optimus got up extra early to prepare for the day to care for Aurora. He was very curious, and anxious about how the day's events would play out. From what he knew, Aurora was strong, yet fragile because of her treatment growing up as a sparkling. Optimus wasn't sure what would set her off, but he knew he would have to proceed with caution.

He headed off towards Arcee's and Aurora's shared berthroom to wake up Aurora. The the silence was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Aurora!" Optimus moved quickly through the hall to their berthroom. Once he keyed in the pass codes to the room, he ducked a datapad that flew at his head. Optimus looked to see Aurora tearing the room apart very frantic, looking panicked.

"Where is it? Where is it!?" Optimus jumped into the room as more data pads flow in his direction.

"I can't find it! Ate, where are you!?" Optimus took one step at a time to Aurora while dodging everything that came at him.

"Where could it BE!? It has to be he-" Optimus grabbed Aurora out of midair. Still panicked, Aurora flung Optimus at the door. She turned when she heard him crash to the floor, and looked on at him in horror.

"W-what have I done!?" Aurora sank to her knees with her wings hugging around her arms, as her hands covered her mouth. Ratchet came into the room, analysed the scene, and went straight toward Aurora.

Aurora's P. O. V.

I sensed someone approaching, and found Ratchet heading towards me. I stumbled back away from him as he advanced.

"Aurora, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down for me, please?" Nothing made sense in what he said, or it did, but at this moment it didn't. I stilled, not wanting to anger him, and just accepting fate of what was to come. I knew little of Ratchet other than the fact he is a field medic with great precision and accuracy when it came to fighting, and was cold sparked from the files I have on him. Ratchet's servo reached out, once it was really close I flinched away, and shut my eyes.

"Aurora, please look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." That was an order, so I complied, and slowly opened them to looked directly into Ratchet's optics.

"Come on, Aurora. I'm not going to hurt you." Staring into his optics made me relax. He wasn't going to hurt me. I crawled into his servo, and held his thumb as he began to move. He turned to move toward Optimus, and I grip his thumb tighter, preparing my wings to get out of both of their grasps if need comes to rise.

"Optimus, are you alright? Nothing damaged." Aurora held her breath, waiting for Optimus to respond.

"I'm alright, old friend. I was only thrown, nothing more."

"I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me, sir. I was too lost looking for …" I didn't want to tell them what I was looking for. I mean I was still having a little trouble with trust, and I so far only trust Ate 'Cee, Kuya 'Bee, and Kuya Raf, while I'm still testing everyone else. Although, Ms. Obsidian, Jack, Miko, and Ratchet are getting there, in that order.

"It is alright, Aurora, no harm done. There is no need for such formalities." I closed my eyes, and bowed my head.

"Yes, there is. You are the Prime. I understand you are mortal, as are the rest, however, your title allows you to have such formalities. Your people look up to a Prime, and as such I do as well, with all the wisdom of the ancients, you are above me." I look up seeing Ratchet and Optimus exchange a look of concern.

"Aurora … you do not have to call Optimus that. But … how would you know that?"

"Well, sir, I have all sorts of information that I … _obtained_ from the Nemesis. Right after I blew up the facility, I slept in a cave with leaves, but when I woke up I was in the Nemesis. I accessed a lot of their archives. I started taking and copying files. I quickly made connections, and learned to read and speak many of the Cybertronian languages. I read up on the copied files, which are just mainly information on history, the current main characters in the war, projects, and schematics to many of your peoples technology and medicine. It is … quite intriguing to say the least. However, very sad to the know such a war made such an advance race dwindle down close to extinction all because of a cast system that died a long time ago, and jealousy for one friend being better than the other …" There was a very uncomfortable silence that settled. I look away from them, and around the room. Seeing the room made me remember what I was doing before Optimus had interrupted. I took to the air, and flew around once again in my search.

"Aurora, what are you looking for exactly? I'm sure we could be of some assistance in your search." I paused my route to check under my ate's berth, and looked up at them. It would go a lot faster with their help, and maybe Ate 'Cee told them where it is. But still …

"I'm not sure. I … don't- I'm not really-"

"Aurora, I had told your … Ate that I would take care of you today, while she is protecting Jack. Now, what are you looking for?" Ate had someone else, the Prime no less, to watch over me. Does she really have faith, and trust in him? I would trust the field medic more though. Sure his file is scary, but his medical experience allows him to be very patient, and cautious with my … faults. Prime is, well … I don't know him. The file describes him in a sort of dark light. The one guided by Primus himself, but with great power similar to Megatron.

"I can't. I … I …" I raised my hand, and move Optimus out of the room, locking it behind him. I landed on the floor, feeling it really hard to breath.

"Aurora?! What's the matter? Why did you put Optimus outside the room?" I gripped my chest. I lifted my hand again, and flung Optimus down the hall, creating a loud crash.

"I can't. I'm not ready. Optimus is … too much for me. I just- Please forgive me, sir. I'm trying, but to many similarities."

"To who, Aurora?"

"To Megatron …. t-to S-s-silas!" I fell to my knees, my right hand holding my chest, my left holding half of my face. Ratchet picked me up, and held me close to his spark.

"Aurora, Optimus isn't like that. Like them. You know that right?"

"Don't know that. M-megatron and S-silas both started out to help the g-greater good, but ended up lusting for power. I-I-I just can't trust Optimus yet. I know that he is nothing like that, but my spark-" I balled out my eyes.

" … I understand, Aurora. It is fine to take it slow. How about we get you ready for school?"

"B-b-but Opt-"

"I'll take you. I will explain to him later, okay?" I stayed quiet, but nodded nonetheless. We stayed like that for a few more seconds until I calmed down.

"Can you help me find my sweater? I can't find it, and it's the only thing I have to cover my arms."

"Sure. I know where it is."

"You do!?" I looked into Ratchet's optics.

"Yes," he walks out the room, and to the main area, Optimus nowhere to be seen, "it's with your backpack. You took it off once you came home." I don't remember that. I look at the sweater, and saw it was a new one similar to mine. But … where is mine? Oh well.

"Thank you very much, Ratchet. I'm … sorry abou-"

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome. How about I take you to school now, how does that sound?"

"Sure!" I was jumping up, and down as Ratchet transformed. I got in, and quickly buckled up.

"Someone's excited."

"I think I had a dream of riding in an ambulance. Not sure though since …" I became an experiment.

"Let's get you to school." There was silence between us the rest of the way there, but at least it was comfortable.

Once there, I exited Ratchet's cab.

"Have a good day, you're ready, please contact me so I can pick you up." I look back at Ratchet's alt. mode, and nod.

"Okay, Ratchet, I will. I'll see you later." I wave as Ratchet rolls out of the parking lot. Once he is out of sight, I begin to focus on the task at hand. That being my new training ground, school. This is a really difficult situation for me. All rules that I learned under M.E.C.H. supervision doesn't apply here, and I have to make my very own decisions here, while watching out for those who are out to get me. 98% isn't really assuring of people out to get me. At least the teachers are decent, and can tolerate me, because of the paper Uncle Fowler gave me.

I turn to the school, and start walking towards it. My main adversary at the moment is Zak, Cade, and Vince. They had targeted me before, and will definitely continue doing so. Even if they don't remember, their intention with me was clear enough. It's going to be hard for the rest of the year, but if I play my cards right, then I'll be fine. Passing through the front doors, I head to my locker for my books for class, while using my C.L. ability to keep tabs on who is around me. I can't afford to be ambushed by anyone. Great, my experiment training is kicking in. Can I not truly break from their control?

With my C.L. ability, I sensed Cade at the end of the hall. I quickly closed my locker, and head straight for Ms. Obsidian's room. I walk in a calm, and swift manner, even when I sense Cade approaching me faster. I was at the door when he stopped me.

"Hello there, demon. How is your day so far?" I really wasn't up for dealing with my adversaries again. I need to fix this right away.

"Fine. How about you, Mr. Barri Cade? Is the senior year treating you well?" Cade seemed startled by my questions. Most likely about the information then the question.

"You truly are from the underworld if you know my full name. Truly, though, I wish to know how you do it? Is it a ritual, a spell or something? I really want to know." That was a strange request. I wasn't quite sure how to go about the situation. However, I took that as an order if anything.

"You wouldn't believe me, but I have an ability that allows me to access a lot of information, Cade Barri, one of the low lifes of Jasper, Nevada with quite a record of repeated offences." Cade looked stunned, if not horrified.

"How did you-"

"I told you the truth believe it, or not. Like you requested. You wished to know a little about me, but refuse to see the truth as just that, the truth. I must say, you have so much potential, but you are held back by none other than Vince. You and your cousin Zak Arias, both. Anyway, class will start soon, and I don't want our private conversation to be the reason for you being late. It was a pleasure talking with one such as yourself. It was quite refreshing. I hope we talk again soon." I open the door, and brush passed him. Before the door could close, Cade's words stroke a chord with me.

"I'll talk to you later … Aurora." I stood there frozen. He said my name … my name. Cade even wishes to speak to me again. I … I did it. I really did it! I did something right to get at least one of my problems fixed. Cade will no longer be a problem … Hopefully. I notice the class staring at me, so I quickly take my seat right as Ms. Obsidian enters the room, and starts class.

My classes were all the same. Coming in, the stares from the class, greeting from Raf, the teacher teaching the curriculum, then leave for the next class while being cautious of who is around me. When lunch came around, so did Cade. We crossed paths at the front of the school.

"… Aurora, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be eating, or did someone steal your lunch money?" He asked with what I assumed to be concern, though it was covered with his usual snarky tone.

"No, not at all. Many people always stay away from me. I just … don't eat lunch is all."

"Then what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with … your … "

"I could, but then I would make their school life harder."

"So you do have friends."

"More like family since they accept me for who I am as a complete whole."

"Then why not hang with them?"

"I don't want more people to target them. They have bullies of their own, and I don't want to add to that. I was always alone anyway. Old habits die hard, you know." Cade looked concerned now. I don't really know what he may be thinking right now, but I know this isn't like him, … or is it? I apparently can't find any file, or information that isn't bias at all. The only way to get information is from the source when it come to learning about people.

"You … you're not really a-"

"Demon, no not at all."

"Then what are you? You aren't normal, but you- Well to some extent are normal." Is this truly Cade trying to understand me? I can't tell. Even now, but I won't get anywhere if I don't try, and do something. After all, experience is what you do with what happens to you.

"I'm human … to say the least. Some of the teachers along with my friends know I was … experimented on. That is why I'm me. I'm only 8 years old, so I'm not sure if you-" I was shoved to the floor. I forgot to keep tabs on who's around me that I let Zak and Vince get close. I look up to the new arrivals, and then to Cade.

"I see," I get up, and looked directly at Cade, "I thought you … Never mind, what would a lowly demon spawn know about people? Nothing, right Cade?" Cade looked hurt by my words. Sure they were harsh, but proved that Cade didn't plan on Vince, or his cousin coming around.

"I must go, Ms. Obsidian is expecting me soon, and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting, right boys? Anyway, nice talking with you, Cade. I hope you will keep my secret. Sure, if people knew they would treat me better, but I want them to seek answers on their own. … Much like you … See you around Barricade." I walk off, and back into the school. Cade wasn't that bad. Maybe I could call him friend one day. It seems more likely than any. I'll just keep at it I suppose.

I continue walking to the back of the school. I wasn't going to see Ms. Obsidian today. I don't need her to worry than she already does. I mean, it's only the second day of school for me.

The halls are somewhat abandoned in favor of the cafeteria, so I relax a little, knowing it will be hard to run into a problem.

~Aurora, how are you?~

~Ate 'Cee! I'm doing fine. The usual stares and whispers, nothing more. What about you? You doing okay? Any decepticon activity that I need to heal you for later?~ I step out the back doors, marveling at the open space, and the perfectly placed sunlight over the small field of grass. Then I feel Arcee's awareness in my head. I didn't know what to think.

~Luckily, no 'con in sight during scouting. Nice view by the way. I didn't know that was behind the school. You should take pictures. You know, for memories. Miko seems to do it all the time, but almost for all the wrong reasons.~ I quickly take out my phone, and angle it to have a great view of the peace and serenity of the field. Right when I took it, there was a breeze that blew some of the few fall leaves we had into view to capture Fall at its purist.

~Got it! It actually looks great.~

~Yeah, I know. I can see it with you.~ I was fairly confused. I let that feeling go through the bond.

~We have two halves of the same spark, Light. I think the extent of our sharing is unbound. You could probably see what I can if you focused your sense on me.~ I was really stunned about the nickname as Ate's awareness leave my mind. I was happy about my nickname, Light, just another word for Aurora. I then went back to what Ate 'Cee said about this information. I did a search through the files, and found several with information on spark twins. I read quickly through it, and found that if spark twins had a close bond they could switch bodies. Even though I wasn't spark twins with Arcee, we did have a uniquely close bond between us.

~Hey, Arcee, can we try something, please?~ I really wanted to try this, and see if it was possible. I mean, our shared sparks is just mine spark in half, but in two different places, or should I say in people.

~ … alright, what do you want to try?~

~ I want you to close your optics, and think about being where I am. That's all you have to do.~

~Alright then.~ I close my eyes, and think about being Arcee. Being big, and having metal plating. I felt my mind slipping from my body, and going else where, while Arcee takes my place. Once I settled in, I open my eyes, and …

~ It worked! I wasn't sure since I'm not Cybertronian, but it worked!~ We did it! We can switch bodies. I try to move around, and found it like moving my body. I feel Arcee's shock, and curiosity of this new situation. I - or should I say Arcee- was at base in our shared berthroom. It was cleaned up a bit. I walk out, and walk to the main area finding Kuya Bee, and Bulkhead lobbing metal scrap in the shape of a ball, Ratchet at the computer, while Optimus was nowhere to be seen.

" **Hey, Arcee."** I shyly waved at Kuya Bee.

"Hey, Bee. Nice lob by the way."

" **Thanks!"** I saw him turn back to Bulkhead, and continue their game. I then headed toward Ratchet to see what he was up too.

"What do you want, Arcee?" I didn't say anything. I was far too surprised that he could tell it was my me. He turned his helm to face me.

"What is it, Arcee? Something wrong? Does it have to do with Aurora?" He seemed a bit worried once he mentioned my name.

"N-no, nothing's wrong. I was j-just curious that's all. I never seen you work before." He looked like I had two helms. Ate, wasn't one to be defencive.

"Arcee, you seen me d-" His optics widened, and quickly drags me into the med-bay. He shut the door behind us, and turns to me. " … Aurora, are … are you in there?" I was shocked.

"H-how did you k-know it was me?" I avoided his gaze not sure how he'll react.

"Well if I didn't take notice of the difference in the way you act, then it was the slight purple within your optics Aurora. I must ask, how is it possible for you to be in Arcee's body, and where is Arcee?"

"I … I was curious when Ate 'Cee was able to see what I was seeing. Then, I did a search through the files I had, and found info on spark twins. I wanted to see if we were similar to spark twins, and in the file they could switch places. We just proved it's true."

"That is incredible." He looked really intrigued. I didn't want to be here any longer, so I thought hard about how my body felt, and my mind slipped back into my body, while Arcee's mind moved back to her's. I found myself in the middle of the field, facing the school.

~Sorry, Aurora. I was testing out my- I mean your body.~

~I think we could just say our body. That way there will be no confusions.~

~ … Alright, but we won't do that too often.~

~Well, only in our free time, and emergencies, deal?~

~Deal. It was actually a cool experience, seeing the world through your eyes. Everything looks better when when you're small, but I now I know how it feels to be weak, and helpless.~

~Ate, even though we are small we have the advantage of surprise, we're underestimated, and we're strong in our own way in dangerous situations. You, yourself, are a small bot, but you pack quite a punch. I may be young, I may be small, but due to my … circumstances I'm probably stronger than any human or maybe even Cybertronian!~

~Maybe so, but there is no way we're putting you in the field. Everyone, would agree to that, and Optimus has final say. He would never allow it.~ I didn't like the fact Ate mentioned Optimus. Not after what happened. I felt Ate's worry and fear from her.

~Ate, please don't worry about it. I just need to learn to start trusting people. It will take awhile to trust Optimus though. He … he has too many similarities to Megatron and Silas, due to the fact they had power to change for the better, but turned evil, because of their ambitions.~

~But he-~

~I know that. It's just … the scars that marred my spark from my … my four years in hell. I know he isn't like them, but my spark has yet to know the difference.~ There was sadness, fear, love, but also blunt feelings of anger and thoughts of murder.

~Ate, you should know revenge will get you nowhere. I want them to pay for what they did, but only time could tell when. I don't want you to take revenge for my sake.~

~BUT-~

~No. Let fate take its course. Afterall, good things come to those who wait.~ I felt Ate's weariness and concern, but she knew I was right even though she didn't want me to be.

I start walking back seeing as the warning bell is going to ring soon anyway. I walk through the empty halls to my next class. I sensed Cade coming, and sure enough he appeared around the corner looking very frantic. When he spotted me he looked relieved, and ran to me.

"Aurora, thank goodness I found you. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't-"

"I know, don't worry. I know you didn't know they were coming. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. You are not at fault here." I tried to pass him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"It still wasn't right of me just to see you get attacked like that. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. Not after your …"

"I know, but I'm use to this treatment. Being experimented on a daily for four years along with that treatment everyday. It doesn't bother me. Only those who care about me. The effect only bothers them. That I don't do anything about it." I feel Ate 'Cee's awareness in my head again. I must have sent over my feelings, and she wanted to know what was bothering me.

"Well you should. It isn't right. What I did wasn't right. You shouldn't allow such treatment. Those … those monsters who experimented on you have no power over your life since you escaped. I can tell, just by looking in your eyes, that you're a fighter, and you're not weak." I felt really funny inside. No one has ever told her that. I felt Ate being protective of me, and a hint of anger towards Cade.

"I guess you know more about me than I thought. Since I only just met you today, that is pretty impressive. I am strong, but I refuse to use my strength on those weaker than me. I'm stronger knowing I made the right choice with the power I have. Also the fact that they are attacking an eight year old is just so amusing." I giggled a bit. Then looked up to see Cade turn a bit red. I stopped, and slowly backed away.

~He's just embarrassed, not mad, Light. You just made fun of Vince, and in turn himself.~

~I know I was making fun of Vince, but why is he embarrassed?~

~He is a friend of Vince. Since he didn't stop him-~

~Cade Barri.~

~Barricade feels bad for being his friend … ~ Ate knows something else, but didn't want to say.

Luck was on my side, as the bell rang.

"Well, I have to get to class. It was nice talking to you Barricade, and don't worry about me. I makes me happy to know you care, but you have a lot more to worry about than a little girl like me. You know a lot more about me than many since we first met, and I'm very glad. I hope to talk with you more. Hopefully away from those who target me." I walk passed him to my next class, without another word.

~He'll talk to you again.~

~He will? How do you know that?~

~Cade seems to be very understanding. Not only taking the time to listen to, but also gave you a chance. To see what you're really like, not what he was told.~

~It seems that I just fixed one of my problems then. Maybe Cade will help when it comes to his cousin Zak. Anyway, Ate, I'm going to class now. I'll see you when I get back to base.~

~Wait, I thought we were going to go to base together. Seeing that I'm picking up Jack.~

~No. I have some engagements with my teachers. Most of the staff at school have noticed the hostility around me, and wish to see if they can do anything to help me.~

~Well that's good to hear that your teachers want to help make your school life a bit easier.~

~I know. So I'll see you later. I need to focus on my next class, and not to be mean or anything, but your awareness is kind of distracting.~

~But what if you need help?~

~I can ask you. You don't have to watch me, and if I do need help, you can just look over my memories. Oh, and don't play dumb Ate 'Cee I know you have. I can see your memories too, and look through your processor as well.~

~You looked through my memories!?~

~Well, sort of. I didn't mean to, they came into my dreams. I woke up very frantic this-~ I stopped cold in my train of thought. I didn't want to remember Ate's memories. They were riddled with overwhelming emotions that I almost wanted to kill myself. I even wrecked our berthroom, because of them.

~Light! Light, what's wrong!?~ I stopped in the hall for a few minutes to get a hold of my emotions. When I felt I was calm I continued on, and entered class.

~N-nothing Ate. I-it's just that … your memories are a bit too intense for my fragile mind. I'm sorry about wrecking our room. I … I was sent into a panic.~

~Light, it's alright. I fixed everything, but that's not what I heard from Optimus and Ratchet.~

~Well, that was another problem. I knew they were coming, and remembered I had to get ready for school. However, when I was looking for my jacket, I was felt lost, and then your intense emotions from your memories made me frantic, that I forgot Optimus and Ratchet were coming.~ I felt Ate's immense guilt and concern.

~I'm sorry, Light. My own painful memories was having a negative effect on you.~ I shook my head.

~Not at all, Ate. Your memories show me how passionate, caring, and devoted you are. You are a wonderful influence, and I'm glad to call you my Ate.~ I was sincere about my word. Even though I never really knew how family was suppose to act, I knew that family stick together through thick or thin.

~Thanks, Aurora. I'm also grateful to call you my Ate as well. I think I will take my leave then. I'll see you when you get home. ~ With that Ate 'Cee's awareness left my mind. I turned back to class to see Raf looking at me with concern. I just shook my head, and mouthed 'later'. Raf nodded, and we turned our attention back to the front of the class.


	8. Chapter 8

Doubt or Faith?

After school, Raf met up with Aurora at the back of the school at the edge of the tree line so they had some privacy from prying eyes and ears.

"So Aurora, why were you distracted today? Did something happen?" Raf saw Aurora fidget in place, but didn't make eye contact. He sighed, and Aurora looked up quickly seemingly really frightened.

"Aurora, what's wrong!?" Raf closed what little space they had between each other, and held her close. He felt her tremble ever so slightly.

"S-sorry Raf … I … I was just thinking over my day. It was a bit overwhelming … at some points than others." Raf began rubbing her back.

"It's alright, Aurora. I'm here. Do you want to talk about it?" He waited for a moment for a reply. She didn't say a word, but nodded into Raf.

"Alright then," Raf shifted so that their back were toward a tree on the edge of the treeline facing away from the school, while Aurora gave a surprised yelp as she was seated on his lap, "I'm ready." Aurora sort of squirmed a bit until Raf started petting her, being very mindful of her horns. Aurora leaned back, cuddled onto Raf, and then sighed.

"Where do I start?" Raf thought for a second.

"How about when you woke up this morning." He felt Aurora stiffen. "It was one of the overwhelming times, am I right?" He received a nod.

"Aurora you don't-"

"It's fine, Kuya Raf," she paused, collecting herself for her unpleasant tale, "I woke up being frantic, and panicked. Last night, my dreams were Ate 'Cee's memories. Her emotions in them were extremely intense. I was overwhelmed with so much of her negative memories that I wanted to kill myself."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I thought you would say that. Yeah, Ate's memories of watching those she cared about die before her eyes played as I slept. Her emotions were so extreme, and painful that I was overwhelmed. Her lost was so great, that if I think about it without realizing that these emotions were not mine, I would want to die. I lived through a lot of pain for four years. Adding to that is just too dangerous for my fragile mental state. Don't worry about it though. I just don't really try, and think about it much."

"If you have any problems with them you can always come, and talk to me about them. I may not be one who understands what it feels like, but I am here to listen to you for anything."

"I know. That's why I consider you my Kuya, Raf." Raf took a moment to think of what Kuya ment.

"You think of me as a brother." Aurora looked up at him in the eyes.

"Of course. You are my Kuya, Raf. You are probably the closest thing I have to a Kuya, other than Kuya 'Bee."

"Right, I sort of forgot that you lost your- never mind. I'm glad you think of me as your Kuya. But, is it true that you don't remember a thing before M.E.C.H.?" Aurora looked down at her lap, playing with her hands.

"Not a thing. I don't even know if I have any living relatives, much less my own name."

"What if I told you I can look into your past for you." Her head shot up.

"Really!? You would so that for me!?"

"Yeah! I would do anything for my little sister." Aurora was bouncing on Raf's lap.

"I always tried to remember my past, but couldn't. Not because I was too young, but because I was experimented on. It blocked all if my previous memories before being taken in by M.E.C.H."

"Well then, I'll try, and get as much information regarding your family. Your real family."

"Oh! But you are my family! Even if you're not blood related, you are apart of my family, nonetheless. Please, don't tell me you don't want to be my Kuya."

"What!? No! I want to be your Kuya."

"Then don't doubt the faith I have in you as my Kuya. I know you already have older siblings, and are a Kuya to them, but it doesn't mean you can't have one more!"

"Aurora, calm down, and think this over. I never doubt for a second of not being your family." Aurora thought for a moment, and stiffened.

"S-sorry, Kuya Raf. I was remembering a time I was at M.E.C.H., and had a similar conversation with someone."

"With who? What was it about?"

"200."

"200?"

"Oh, right! Test subject 200 of Project Aurora. When I was six, I met a 16 year old boy who was also a test subject. I told him he was my Kuya as well, but he doubt that I actual thought of him as one. He actually refused the title on my seventh birthday. I told him that I hate him, and that I wished he died. I didn't want it to actually to happen, but they killed him that day. Gone … I didn't even tell him goodbye." Tears streamed down her eyes. Raf turned Aurora around to face him, and wiped her tears away.

"Aurora, it's okay. I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it. If anything, 200 wants you to life."

"Why!?"

"To live the life he couldn't live to see. Every test subject wanted to escape that hell hole to live a normal life. If you lose sight in living, live for those who lost their lives to what you survived." Aurora looked lost, but nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks Kuya. I needed this. I was beginning to doubt the reason I was allowed to live for so long."

"Have faith that you survived for a reason."

"Right. Thanks Kuya. I must go now." Aurora got up from Raf's lap, and started to walk back to school.

"Aurora, where are you going!?" Aurora used her C.L. ability to text Raf about the meeting she has with the staff, and continued on her way.

Aurora's P. O. V.

I walk through the halls to Ms. Obsidian's room, where the meeting was to be hosted. I ignored the stares, and whispers of the lingering students that were waiting for a ride, or waiting for their friend. As I entered the room, and was surprised. Not only were my six teachers there, but also Cade, and in the corner was his fuming cousin, Zak Arias.

"Well hello there, Aurora. Glad you came. I'm sure you know who these two students are, right?" I nod.

"Of course, Ms. Obsidian. Mr. Barri Cade has the black hair, while is uncanny look-a-like cousin Mr. Arias Zak in the corner-"

"SEE! DEMON, I SAY!" Everyone in the room turned to glare at him.

"Mr. Arias, that is in no way-" I stopped Ms. Obsidian with my hand.

"It is alright, Ms. Obsidian, I don't mind."

"But-" I shook my head.

"He is one of the few that I can tolerate. Even if you see him as a problem, I see he has the will of understanding. Zak is just one who is good at hiding it. Right, Cade?" I look to Cade to see him nod.

"I didn't think you would have such faith in me, much less my cousin." I walked up, and took a seat next to Cade with his cousin on the other side.

"I have many faiths in this world, Barricade. Many doubts accompany those faiths, but I hold on till the very end. Some may say that I have foolish faith, but I know that faith is worth giving to those who just might surprise you," I chuckle, and give Cade a closed-eyed smile, "Much like you." I look to see Cade's face turn red.

"I see," I look to Mr. Titan, my english teacher, "then would you like to start this meeting?" I nod.

"However, you know as well as I do, that my situation as well as these meeting might never really come to an end. We as a whole can only resolve the problems that may arise." I look to everyone in the room. Mr. Scripps, my history teacher, nods.

"Indeed. You are correct, Aurora, but we are here to help you through the school. Not just for academics, but also social problems. With bullying, and such."

"Also if you need someone to talk to." I look to Ms. Davis, my science teacher, and Ms. Obsidian, my homeroom teacher, nod their heads in unison.

"It would also seem that you have at least a few students that are there to help you out as much as we are." I hear Ms. Harmony, my math teacher, say. I nod in agreement.

"In a way, yes there are those who actually got to know me before judging me, and I have faith they will be there for me if need be, but I won't allow that to happen." I look to Mr. Titan, knowing he would be the first to respond.

"I see. You are by far the most wisest, and smartest student I have ever came across in my 25 years of teaching. Especially for someone at your age."

"I don't understand. Why would you have people willing to help you, but not accept their help?" I turn to Ms. Davis, and look her in the eye.

"You all know the way in which teens are in high school for your many years of experience as a teacher," I see Ms. Davis flinch at my words, but I continue, "that if a person is a target in society, they will also target those who they are close to them in order to isolate, and torture their …" I stopped. That was exactly like when I was four, and I lost everything. I stare down at my lap as the unbearable silence continued to smother me.

I jumped out of my chair as I felt a hand rub my wings. I looked to see Cade very startled at my fast movement. Or was it the feeling of my wing? I was most likely the latter of the two.

"W-what is that? U-under your jacket i-if I may ask?" I looked away, and gripped my sleeveless jacket. It isn't just Cade in the room, but also my close teachers and Zak. Wait, would I be able to show Cade? Most likely. I was suffocating in the silence.

"Sweetie, you don't have-"

"No. … It's fine. I think … that if you are going to help me, you might as well know the extent of my experimentation, but … I have some doubt you will ever look at me the same. I have to ask that you do not let anyone know what you see." I slowly let my let my jacket fall slowly down my arms. I let it hit the floor then took off my gray long sleeve sweater, and let that too, fall to the floor, and spread my wings. I heard gasps all around the room. 'Wings!' and 'Purple stripes!?'escape their mouths. I held my left arm out of nervous habit when people look at my experimented form.

I felt Ate's awareness try and enter, but I put up a strong wall so she wouldn't enter my mind, or see this memory. I swiftly put my sweater and jacket back on, and head towards the door.

"I have to go. We can reschedule this meeting again, but I have to go." Before anyone could say a word, I was already out the door, and using my super human speed to get to the front. Then I pulled out my phone, and called Ratchet.

:Hello?:

:H-hey, Ratchet. Can y-you please come pick me up now. I'm done w-w-with the m-meeting: I tried my best to remain calm, but I failed completely.

:Aurora, what happened!?: He sounded very worried again. Just like earlier.

:N-nothing, but if you don't want to pick me up, I will walk h-home-:

:NO!: I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I then started to feel a headache coming on, and it was really bad.

:Hey, Ratchet. I don't feel so good.: There was silence for a moment, then I heard Ratchet curse in Iaconian.

:Aurora, I will be right there. Stay put.: And with that, Ratchet hung up. I was getting very dizzy, so I sat down on the steps, and leaned my head on the rail to the stares. I let Ate's awareness in, and start to feel her panic. I heard the door to the front open, but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Aurora! Are you alright!? You're look very pale." I slowly looked up to see Cade looking frantic, and Zak looking scared.

"I-i'm f-f-fine. M-my g-g-guardian is c-coming to pick m-me up." I could feel my whole body shake a little.

"Cade, she looks like she is going into shock or something. We need to get her-" Ratchet pulled up, and Jack running up with Miko following right behind him. Jack runs, and pushes Cade and Zak out of the way.

"Get away from her!" I kicked Arcee's awareness out of my head, again, not wanting her to see this.

"No! S-stop, Jack! They're just concerned that's-" I tried to get up, but my legs gave out from under me. Luckily, I was caught by strong arms, and when I looked up, I was surprised to see Zak holding me.

"Are you alright, Aurora!?"

"T-thank you, Zak. Can y-you give m-me to Jack. I n-need to get h-home." Zak looked back to Cade, and got a nod.

"A-alright then." He picked me up like a baby, and carefully handed me over to Jack.

"T-thank y-you, both for w-worrying a-about me. I hope to see you two at s-school tomorrow." They hesitantly nodded.

"Please, Aurora. If you're not feeling well just rest. I don't want to see others targeting you when you aren't at peak condition." I was about to speak, but Cade spoke before me.

"Don't worry, Zak. If Aurora says she'll be fine, then she'll be fine. You may not see it, but Aurora is stronger than she looks. We'll see you tomorrow then, Aurora." With that, the boys turned, and reentered the school, while the Jack and Miko quickly entered Ratchet's alt. Mode.

"W-w-what's h-happening t-to me?"

"You generate a large, and constant amount of energon that we have to drain the excess amount every two days. You will get like this when you reach critical-"

"I'm … sleepy …" That's when everything goes black.

No P. O. V.

"Aurora? Aurora!? Ratchet, she's unconscious!" Miko begins panicking in the passenger seat, as Aurora begins to twitch in Jack's arms.

"Miko, calm down. You panicking isn't going to help Aurora. The faster we get to base the better we have a chance to have her back to normal." Jack said looking into Miko's eyes, calming her slightly.

"Well this would also mean Arcee is down for the count until we extract the excess energon from her system." Ratchet quickened his pace to reach the base faster.

-Optimus, I need you to get the five vacuum canisters ready. Aurora is already unconscious, and is going to start thrashing soon.- Ratchet commed.

-Understood, old friend. They will be ready once you get here.-

-How is Arcee?-

-She is sitting down, because of Aurora's pain. She will be alright though, and is just worried about Aurora.-

-ETA: two minutes.- Ratchet continued speeding to base, and through the tunnel. Once in the main area, he drifted to a stop, and let Miko and Jack exit his alt. Mod. Ratchet quickly transformed, took Aurora from Jack, and rushed into the medbay, shutting the door.

"Will Aurora be alright?" Raf asked as him, Bee, and Bulkhead watched the whole transaction.

"She will be fine, Raf. Not only can Aurora manipulate energon, but she also mass produces it so quickly that she will get into this condition if we do not drain the excess energon from her system every 48 hour. We didn't drain the excess energon in over 50 hours, however, and she goes into what you humans have deemed shock." Everyone turned to Optimus as he enters the main area with Arcee in his arms.

"Arcee, you'll be okay, right?"

"Y-yeah. … I'll be fine, Jack. This only happens when Aurora is in pain. Luckily, I wasn't scouting or in a fight. Optimus, you can put me down now." Optimus hesitated before slowly putting Arcee on the floor.

"Thanks, Optimus. I'll be fine now. Aurora's pain is fading," Arcee turned to the kids, "so who was that guy with Barricade anyway?" All the kids had a confused look on their face.

"Arcee, who is Barricade?"

"Oh, right. His name is Cade Barri, but Aurora made that his nickname or something. Back on topic, who was with Cade?"

"His name is Zak Arias. I think he is-"

"Cade's cousin. So that's the other one." Arcee interrupted Raf.

"What are you talking about, Arcee?" Jack asked.

" **Yeah, what do you mean by 'the other one'?"** Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, and how do you know Zak is Cade's cousin?" Miko asked.

"To put it simply, Aurora. Must I say more?"

"Uh, yeah. A simple answer being 'Aurora' doesn't cut it."

"Alright, Bulk. Aurora used her C.L. ability to look through the boy's phones before they tried to attack her. She got a lot of information from that one time as well as their track record of repeated offences. When I mean 'the other one' was that Aurora made friends with the two, although I'm highly against it. I don't want Aurora to put blind faith in those boys, to then have them turn on her when her guard is down."

"Do you not have faith in her, Arcee?" Everyone's head snapped to Raf's direction.

"What!?" Arcee was stunned by the question.

"Do you not have any faith in Aurora?" Arcee glared at Raf.

"Of course I do. Why would you-"

"Then you have to have faith in her decisions. Aurora is a very faithful person with many doubts, but stays faithful until there is no more hope for that faith. We talked before she went to her meeting, and called me her Kuya. I told her I would find out information about her past, and real family. That's when she voiced her doubt of me not wanting to be her Kuya, and her faith that I would be a good Kuya to her. I told I accepted the title, and that she was the one with doubts. Then she-"

"Mentioned a time in M.E.C.H. where she considered another as a Kuya," Arcee interrupted.

"Yeah." The room was filled with an apprehensive silence.

"So, what was that time about?" Everyone looked at Miko.

"Miko!" Bulkhead said.

"Come on, Raf, don't leave us in the dark here." Raf looked to Arcee for a moment, then Arcee sighed.

"200," Arcee said.

"200? I don't understand. What does a number-"

"Miko, Aurora didn't have a name while at M.E.C.H. She was addressed by a number. If I remember correctly, her number is 201," Jack said. Arcee nodded.

"That is Aurora's middle name. All because of that project, Aurora was test 201. At the time, Aurora was six years old, 200 was a 16 year old boy. Aurora titled 200 as her Kuya, but he rejected her, and the title on her seventh birthday. In anger, Aurora yelled at him that she wished he would die. However, M.E.C.H. had conducted the same experiment Aurora went through, and-" Ratchet choose that moment to enter the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" He looked around to everyone, and stopped on Arcee.

"No, we were just finished with a little story. Since I'm proof that Aurora is okay now. Will Aurora be fine by tomorrow morning?" Ratchet paused, reluctantly answered.

"Yes. She will be fine to go to school tomorrow. I just hope she won't run into trouble, but with her unique appearance, that would seem inevitable."

"Aurora will be fine. She made friends with two seniors. I believe that they will help her out."

"How do you know that, Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Simply put, Cade and Zak were at the meeting, and both were also concerned about Aurora while she was going through shock. They will help her out. I don't know what Aurora did to get them to care about her, but it worked. I'm just worried about what actually happened at the meeting. Aurora blocked me from seeing what made her so upset, and locked the memory away, so I wouldn't see. I really don't like that at all."

"Don't worry, Arcee. We will look into it, but it's getting late," Jack said.

"Jack is right. It is time for the kids to go home." There was a hesitant silence that settled into the room.

"Come on, Bee. I don't want to get in trouble with my mom. See you guys tomorrow." Bumblebee transformed, and exited the base.

"Let's go, Miko."

"Ah, but Bulkhead I don't want to go back to my host parents. I want to-"

"Come on, Miko. We will have all the time once school is out again tomorrow." Bulkhead interrupted. Miko pouted for a moment until she nodded her head.

"Then we're going dune bashing, okay." Bulkhead transformed, and opened his door.

"Definitely!" With that, Miko ran into Bulkhead's alt. mode, and waved bye to everyone.

"Jack, let's-"

"Arcee, do you really think Zak and Cade will help Aurora?" Jack had everyone's attention. Arcee reluctantly answered.

"No, not at all. Not completely anyway. I can at least trust Cade to look out for her."

"What makes you have such faith in Cade?"

"Aurora. Aurora has immense faith in him. You never tried to get to know Cade like Aurora. Sure people may seem like jerks, but not all are, and Cade is one of them. Aurora also seems to believe Zak is also one of them. My question to you, Jackson Derby, is do you doubt Aurora's decision?" The silence was so thick you would have to cut it with a knife.

"Yes, I do. I have my doubts about those two. I just don't trust them, but I have faith in Aurora. I don't know. I think I'm just being overprotective of Aurora. Being an only child, I don't know what it feels like to have a sibling, but I feel like I need to protect her from anyone I don't really know." A smile graced not only Arcee's faceplate, but also Ratchet's and Optimus's faceplate as well.

"Jack, you need to have a little more faith in Aurora, and her decisions. She will make mistakes, but we will be there to help her along the way. We won't always be there to protect her, no matter how much we really want to. Let's go Jack. I don't want to keep your mother waiting." Arcee transformed, and Jack hopped on.

"Ratchet, please look after Aurora. I know you have better things to do, but she trusts you more than Optimus. She told you, already. See you later." With that, Arcee let the base.

Optimus looked over at Ratchet with a questioning gaze that made Ratchet sigh.

"Aurora compared you to Megatron, and this Silas character. They had power to change things for the better, but ended up being corrupted. Even with facts that you are a Prime, and the fact you wouldn't do things like that, the scars that marred her spark leave her to mistrust you. You will have to give her time to let old scars fade. It has only been two days since she escaped from her experimentation. It may take awhile, but I'm sure Aurora will trust you soon enough." Optimus nodded.

"I just hope it would happen now. Not to sound impatient old friend, but I do not want her to have no trust in me if the decepticons are to attack, while I needed to get her to safety."

"I pray to Primus that situation will never come to pass. However, you know that scars run deep in people. We just got to be patent. Anyway, I must go check on Aurora. Optimus, please get some recharge."

"Will do, old friend." With that they went their separate ways. When Ratchet entered the medbay, he saw Aurora hugging her knees with her head resting on them.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Aurora looked up at Ratchet.

"I'll be fine, Ratchet. I just," she took a deep breath, "I was recalling some memories within M.E.C.H. when I wasn't the only one there. There was 200 and me. In the end, however, 200 died from the same procedure that I survived from. I don't think it's fair that I was the one to survive. Me out of 201 people, I survived. What made me so special that I was allowed to live?" Ratchet was reluctant to answer.

"Well, your DNA for one," Aurora looked incredulously at Ratchet, but he continue, "your endurance another, and finally your heart. You had the strength to live on while others passed on after the procedure. You are resilient for that. You had taken the experience, and turned it around. You still are growing up. You have a lot ahead of you. Don't think surviving this trauma as a bad thing. Think of it as living for those who couldn't."

"Raf told me the same thing. To live for those who couldn't survive what I did."

"And he was right. Live your life to the fullest. They would have if they lived." Aurora shook her head.

"I our society, they would have been paranoid, due to experimentation. Those of older age would have broken down all due to the fact that they were no longer normal. 200 told me so before. He said I was lucky that I was taken at a young age, so I don't know what being normal was like. 200 had to be restraint on multiple occasions, because he believed he was a monster. He knew he wouldn't fit in society after his experience. So your claim would mean otherwise." Ratchet was shocked for a moment, while Aurora rested her head on her knees once more. Ratchet sighed.

"Even so, Aurora. I'm glad you survived. If we had known of this experiment with our lifeblood, we would have immediately went, and stopped that it." Ratchet tried to cheer her up, but she didn't move.

"But, if you would have stopped it, we wouldn't have met now would we." Aurora looked up, and smiled at Ratchet.

"I wish this never happened to me, but I'm also glad it did. I can't change the past, but I can keep building off of it." She yawned.

"I think you should go to sleep Aurora. You had a long day."

"I don't want to go to sleep!"

"And why not!?" Aurora was reluctant to answer.

"Ate's memories … they bleed into my sleep. I'm afraid to sleep. When I woke up this morning, I wanted to … to die. Her emotions, the pain, it was to intense. I'm afraid that I might try to end my life." Ratchet looked even more concerned, and thought heavily, until he came up with an idea.

"How would you like to sleep with me?"

"How?"

"You could sleep in my alt. mode cab. That way, when you wake up, I will be there to remind you that you are alright if Arcee's memories do enter your dreams." Aurora let that idea roll around in her mind for a bit.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with this?"

"I will do anything for you, Aurora. What has happened to you should have never happened, but if doing this will help you, then so be it." They stared at each other.

"Okay." Ratchet laid his servo for Aurora to climb on. He brought Aurora to his chest, opened his cab compartment for Aurora to climb in, then closed it.

"Aurora, you comfortable in there?"

"Can we get my pillow and blanket? Then I'll be able to sleep, while you finish up your work."

"Alright." Ratchet went to Arcee's and Aurora's shared berthroom, retrieved Aurora's pillow and blanket, and gave it to her. Then he returned to the medbay to continue his work.

Aurora yawned, and started to doze off.

"Goodnight, Aurora."

"Goodnight … daddy." Aurora replied sleepily, before sleep claimed her. This left Ratchet shocked.

He never would have thought Aurora would think of him that way. He sort of doubted Aurora thought of him as nothing other than an acquaintance of her sister. He should have more faith in Aurora to accept those that are close to her as family, and openly express it. Afterall, she wasn't raised in normal circumstances to know what a family is really like. Family would never bring such a youngling into a long war, and yet she still accepted them, even so. Much like they did for her.

A smile slowly grace his faceplate.

"Goodnight, sweet spark." Then he continued his work.


	9. Chapter 9

Family Roles

It was 6:30 in the morning when Ratchet's internal alarm goes off. He dismissed it, and got up. He went to the main area to work, all the while enjoying his energon he had gotten. When it was 7:00, he decided to wake Aurora to get ready for school. Ratchet entered Aurora's and Arcee's berthroom to find it empty. He was about to comm. Arcee, when he heard Aurora scream.

"TAILGATE, CLIFFJUMPER!" Ratchet acted quickly to get Aurora out of his alt mode cab, and into his servo.

"Aurora, it's okay. You're fine. You're with me at base. You don't know Tailgate, or Cliffjumper. Those aren't your memories, but your sisters." Aurora looked up at Ratchet. She calmed a bit, but still trembled.

"T-thanks … d-daddy. I … I'm glad I was sleeping with you. I … I don't think I could go to sleep again without waking up to you after Ate's memories." There it was again.

"Aurora, why do you claim me as your sire?"

"It's because you are one to me. Does there really need to be a reason?" Ratchet sighed.

"No, I guess not. Anyway, I think it's time for you to get ready for school now, sweet spark."

"Okay, daddy!" Aurora flew off Ratchet's servo to a shelf above Arcee's berth, that holds all of Aurora's belongings. Her bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a shelf with books, a desk with a laptop, and two drawers with her clothes in them.

"I will be waiting in the main area, when you're done."

"Okay, daddy." Ratchet turned to leave so Aurora could get ready.

Aurora decided to wear a elbow length plaid top that was see through with a tanktop underneath, another pair of bootcut jeans, and black converse with pink laces. Then she exited her room, but she flew into Optimus, and fell to the floor.

"Aurora! Are you alright, young one!?" Optimus looked down at her.

"I should be asking you, if you're okay. Are there any dents anywhere?" Optimus looked confused. He looked down at his leg. To his surprise, there was a small dent the size of Aurora's body.

"How is that possible!? How are you not injured!?"

"Uh … daddy found out that last night that I only appear human. My whole physical form was made out of a unique alloy that allows it to change its strength, and physical property." She said backing up.

"'Daddy?'"

"Oh right, I made Ratchet my sire! I have to go now, I got school. Bye Uncle Prime." Aurora quickly flew, missing the surprised look on Optimus' faceplate. Aurora flew so fast, that she crashed into the stone wall that was by Ratchet's computer.

"Aurora!"

"Daddy, Optimus has a dent in his leg!" Aurora easily removed herself from the hole she created in the wall ignoring his concern for her..

"I can deal with that later. Are you alright?" He holds out his servo for Aurora to stand on. Aurora flew onto his servo and looked up at him.

"Daddy, you know that I'm fine. You found out that my physical form is made entirely of energon, and can change its strength, and physical property." Aurora looked to see Ratchet was surprised. Then he chuckled a bit.

"I knew you knew our languages, but I didn't know to what extent. So, you saw the report?" Aurora nodded.

"That's what I was telling you. I'm fine, but Optimus has a dent in his leg." Ratchet tilted his head to the side a bit.

"And, how exactly did he acquire that? He hasn't left the base yet." Aurora shank away from Ratchet a little.

"I ah … I flew out of my room fast, and ah … flew into his leg leaving a dent that is my size. Sorry, daddy." Ratchet sighed.

"It's alright, Aurora. I'll deal with it, but let's get you to school." He sets her down on the floor, and transformed. Aurora opened his alt door, and hopped in.

"Aurora, are you sure you're ready for school? Not feeling weak, or anything, are you?" Ratchet looks at the through his rearview mirror to see Aurora folding her blanket. She shook her head, and looked into the mirror.

"No, I'm fine. I can go. I actually want to check on my friends."

"You know they could see you at home, right?"

"Jack and Miko, yes, but not Barricade and Zakarias."

"Oh, I see, but what about Raf? Isn't he your friend."

"No, Raf is my Kuya."

"So, what is Bumblebee to you?"

"Kuya 'Bee."

"Bulkhead?"

"My friend." Ratchet thought for a moment.

"Agent Fowler?"

"Uncle Fowler"

" … What about Optimus?"

"Uncle OP." She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Really!?" He was very shocked at that.

"Yeah! My spark may say not to trust him, but he feels like an uncle to me." Aurora placed her blanket under her pillow, then open the glove compartment, neatly placed her belongings in it, and closed it.

"It would seem you placed family roles on those you trust."

"No, not at all. Only the ones who feel like family so far. Jack may be my Kuya at some point, and I wouldn't consider my teacher family since she can't get involved with our war. The same rules would apply to Barricade and Zakarias." Ratchet's engine stalled for a brief moment.

"Daddy, what's wrong!?"

"N-nothing- nothing! Everythings fine, sweet spark."

"But your engine, it stalled."

"I don't want you to worry for me. I just want you to focus on your own life."

"But, daddy, you're apart of my life. I'm worried when you're worried. I want to know what worries you, so I can try, and put your mind at ease." Ratchet pondered Aurora's words for a second.

"You said 'our war'," Ratchet sighed, "I knew you accepted us as your family, but I didn't think you would also accept the war. I didn't want you involved in our war, but it seems other humans had dragged you into our war."

"You know our fate can't be controlled. I know you didn't want to meet me in the circumstances that we met in, but nonetheless it happened. We all will face a fate that we don't want, but we will have to accept it. For we were destined for such fate. And just know that if anything were to happen to me in our war, just know that you or the others are not to blame. I already accept my fate. … I know that, by the end of the war, I will be no more." Ratchet slammed the breaks, having Aurora hit her head on his alt. mode dashboard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" He saw Aurora rub her forehead, and was about to apologize, but she stopped him.

"I'm not sure yet. It was very vague, but I was told that I … I will die for the greater good. I don't know the details, but I want you to be prepared. I don't want to tell Ate or my Kuyas, because they won't take it well. They will try to protect me, but it will happen one way or another. From what I learned, the most level headed person can take bad news easier. And you, daddy, are the best person to tell other than Uncle OP."

Ratchet continued back on the road to school, driving in silence once more, like yesterday. Ratchet was thinking over what she had said. This could have just a strange dream to her, but she sounded so shaken and confident. Ratchet was only starting to see her as his little sparkling, but is already told she would not live to the end of the war. Was the war ever going to end? Will he lose his little sweet spark so soon? Ratchet sure hoped not.

Once they got there, Aurora swiftly exited out of Ratchet's alt, and run up the steps to the door. At the top, Aurora smiled and waved at Ratchet before entering school. Ratchet started heading back to base. He got a message on the way back from Aurora.

:Please, keep it a secret, daddy. At least until I figure out how my life will end.: Ratchet wanted to tell someone, anyone, but he could picture Aurora's pleading eyes.

:Alright, but when you figure it out, we come straight out with it to everyone. Is that clear?:

:Yes, daddy, and thank you. I love so much.: Ratchet didn't know if he made the right choice to keep such an important secret from everyone, but he would do it for Aurora.

:I love you too, sweet spark. Text me when you're ready to get picked up from school.:

:Okay, and you don't need to worry about Ate 'Cee finding out. I locked our conversation away like with the meeting. She can't get to it. I'll text you later.: Ratchet continued off to the base to look for any Decepticon activity or energon.


	10. Chapter 10

Views at a Different Angle

Cade's P. O. V.

I went over to Aurora's locker with Zak once we got to school. We were really worried about Aurora. I mean I know she is strong, but she looked very ill. Zak had his own concerns as well. We thought we knew some things about experimentation from movies, but Aurora was proof we knew nothing of our world. Who would do that to her, and how old was she when they first started experimenting on her? I mean, I'm sure if we asked Aurora, she would tell us, but I'm afraid of the answer. She is only eight, and yet she has endured pain that not many would know of. How much of her normal life have those monsters taken from her?

While we waited, many people gave as glances, rude stares, and whispers, but we ignored them. We waited for Aurora for five minutes, until she showed up.

"Hey, Aurora! Are you feeling better?" Aurora looked at me, and then to Zak.

"I'm fine, Barricade. Thanks for asking. I'm sorry for worrying you. The same goes to you, Zakarias." I was a bit surprised by the nicknames she gave us. It was kind of a nice combination our first and last names. That was very smart of my little- what am I thinking! Aurora is just a friend! I feel heat rise up to my cheeks. Aurora looked at me with concern.

"Ah, hey, Barricade, are you alright? Your face is turning red." I start to feel even more heat in my cheeks.

"Y-y-yeah! I'm a-alright. I w-was just t-thinking about how you look better from yesterday is all." I sighed in relief as Aurora's face lit up.

"Or he was thinking about new nickname you gave him." I felt my whole face go red, and I punch Zak on his arm hard.

"Zak!" He laughs and puts one arm around me.

"Oh come on Bar-Ri-Cade. I know you were thinking about how clever our nicknames. Even though nicknames are meant to be short, but hey I like it." I glare at Zak. I looked at Aurora to see her with a big smile that graced her face.

"So, you like my nicknames for you!? I thought you guys might like it." She turned to her locker, opened it, and retrieved some of her books. We are like giants compared to her. Just thinking about the fact she was eight years old is still surprising.

"Yeah, we like our nickname. Mine has a lot of meetings to Aurora though." Aurora nods and starts walking to class. We start to follow her.

"Well, I thought combining your last names made your names sound cooler. And, yes, your nickname means a lot to me. It is something that I feel is right for you," Aurora looked up at me and gave me a close-eyed smile. Then looks up to me, "You are my barricade from the harmful world of high school. You are the only one who has the power to protect me." I feel my whole face heat up, again.

"Hey! What about me?" I sent him a quick scowl, then looked back to Aurora.

"Zakarias, you're either a knight or my guard! Both of you care about me. I know you will do anything to protect me!" She gave us both a big close-eyed smile. There was a sudden heat in my chest I couldn't quite explain but I liked it. I look at Zak, who had a hand over his heart, with a slight blush.

"I'm glad you are able to trust us with your … you know. The secret about your life, Aurora. I'm glad to know you, and call you my friend. I mean we both are. Right, Zak?" I look to Zak who nods. Aurora stops in front of Ms. Obsidian's classroom, turns to us, and giggles.

"Did you know that I trusted you even before I met the both of you?"

"W-what!? How can that be!? We didn't even meet until yesterday!"

"Barricade, what did I tell you at lunch before Vince interrupted?" I recalled our little conversation in the front of the school.

"You have an ability to access a lot of information. That's how you knew I was one of the low lifes in Jasper, Nevada."

"I also know Zakarias has the same title in this town. I sort of think this is fitting for the 'Uncanny Twins' don't you two think?" I see Zak stiffen at the corner of my eyes. When I looked at him, he paled greatly, even for his light tan. I laughed a bit.

"So, it is true. I think that's a nice ability you have there. I hope you don't abuse such power."

"Oh, no, my daddy wouldn't allow that, and neither would my sister. Our family is built on morals. I would be lectured for doing such a thing." I was confused. Aurora never really mentioned her family. She only mentioned her guardians. I think I'll ask that later.

"That's just … I just can't entirely wrap my head around it. You have the ability to access information, but to what extent? How can you even do that? Were you trained to be a hacker?"

"I can't tell you to what extent or how, but I was trained on the arts of hacking. I'm a bit better than my Kuya Raf."

"Kuya Raf?"

"Oh, Kuya means brother. I told you Barricade, that I had friends who I considered family, and Raf is one of them."

"Rafael Esquivel, the really smart and young kid in your class?"

"Yeah, Kuya Raf is in all of my classes. My guardians had it arranged that way, so they could at least watch over me. The incident with Sierra, and the Sapphire twins, they have been on edge." I felt anger and sadness. Aurora doesn't really deserve such treatment. I may be a jerk sometimes, but at least I don't really target kids. Not like Vince and Sierra any way. I still can't believe I called them my friends.

"Don't worry about it, Aurora. They won't bother you anymore. Not as long as your Barricade and Sire Zakarias are here to help you."

"I know!" Aurora said as she hugged me. I hug her back, and feel her wings. I still can't believe I'm hugging an angel.

"Alright, Light. It's time for us to get to class since it's on the other side of the school. We'll meet you at the back for lunch, 'kay?" She lets go and nods.

"Okay! I'll see you then! Thank you for the nickname by the way!" Aurora quickly turns and enters class just as my face reddens, while Zak laughs behind me.

"It's NOT funny!" I growl at him as I stomp off to our class.

"Haha … It sort of is. I know what you see her as."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't play dumb, Cade. Don't be embarrassed about it either. I see her the same way." I turn around and stared him in the eye for a few seconds. Then I turn around and sighed. He was serious.

"And people wonder why we're known as the 'Uncanny Twins' for. At least I'm not the only one to feel this way about Aurora, but I would suggest not telling her though."

"Ah, but why not?"

"Simply put, we can't have her get attached to us. I mean, Aurora can rely on us, but I know that we aren't capable of helping her with problems outside of school. … I just don't want to disappoint her when we can't help her."

"I know, Cade. I know." Zak whispered. I hung my head low as we both entered the classroom.

Zak's P.O.V.

It was lunch now. Cade and I are heading to the back of the school, but we had a run in with Vince.

"Guys, where have you been!? Why haven't you guys been answering your guys's phones?" He hissed angrily at us.

"We've been out and about. Since when was it an obligation for you to know where we've been?" I asked.

"Whatever! I heard that you were hanging out with the demon spawn, is it true?"

"To answer your question, yes. We've been hanging out with Aurora. But I will not allow you to call her that." Cade growled.

"What, demon spawn?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I yelled.

"Woah! What the hell has gotten into you two!? What has that demon done to you?"

"Her name is Aurora, and she has done NOTHING to us. You and Sierra have her all wrong." Cade hisses.

"Aurora is an innocent girl who has been through a hard time. Not to mention that she is only eight and-" Cade interrupts me.

"She is trying to live a normal life than the one she previously had. You as well as others know nothing of Aurora. Therefore, Zak and I will no longer be associated with you." With that Cade walks off, while I hurry to follow him.

"Wait, you guys can't just leave me!"

"Oh, would you look at that, we're leaving you. Don't even dare contacting us, Vince. You lost that right a long time ago." I say with a cruel smile.

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb, Vince. We know what you did. We will never forgive or forget your actions! We will not allow you to target Aurora!" I could never forgive Vince for what he did, and Cade would agree with me.

After that incident, we were slowly distancing ourselves from Vince. After that meeting with Aurora and her teachers, I saw that once again Vince was wrong. He was about to ruin a little girl's life who has been through Hell! She was a victim of kidnap and torture. Aurora never deserved it. She deserved better, a normal life with a loving family.

"Like you can stop me. I can still get her you know. One way or another. Oh, and that day was hilarious. Sierra told me to do it, by the way. It was punishment for disobeying me. You will soon regret going against me." He stormed off into the school. I looked to Cade and shrugged. We continued on our way to the back. When we were outside, we looked around, and saw Aurora with Raf.

"Hey, Aurora! We're so glad to see you're okay," I say as we walk up to them near the tree line. I noticed Raf looked a bit scared.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Zak, and this is my cousin Cade. You must be Raf, it's a pleasure to meet you." Raf looked surprised by my gentle voice. Cade laughed at that. I can't blame Raf for being surprised though. We don't show our gentle side too often or in public in general.

"Don't worry about it too much, Raf. A relative of Aurora is a friend of ours." Cade said as I sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense up, but relaxed after a few moments.

"Light, you didn't tell us you were bringing your brother. I can't believe you didn't tell us! We brought lunch for the three of us." Cade pulled out a blanket, while I pulled out a few packed lunches, and a large variety of candy. There was chocolate to laughy taffy.

"Barricade, Zakarias, I don't eat. Or rather, I am unable to." We both looked to Aurora. I glanced at Raf and he looked shocked and fearful. I think Aurora didn't tell him we know of her experimentation and will turn on her. Or he doesn't think we knew about our nicknames. Or is it the fact that Aurora isn't suppose to tell us anything about her.

"Well, that's okay. I'm sorry for not asking you if-" Aurora interrupted Cade.

"No no no no. It was my fault that I didn't tell you clearly the other day. So I'm sorry for wasting such good looking food." Aurora looked sad, but then I looked to Raf.

"Hey, Raf, did you eat lunch yet?" He looked surprised by my question and reluctantly answered.

"N-no … Vince stole my lunch money … this morning." I growled at that. I saw Raf flinch at that. I felt bad and looked away.

"Raf, please don't take too much offence from Zak. We're not on great terms with Vince. He turned his back on us before, and now he is trying harm our Light. We do not stand for such morals of hurting innocence. Zak and I try to not get too involved, but we do cause a lot of trouble. Although it was when we were bored, so our reputation sort of proceeds itself." I look at Cade very grateful.

"I-i'm sorry, Raf. … I am a bit more expressive than my uncanny twin here. Will you ever forgive me?" I slowly look up into Raf's eyes.

"Y-yeah, s-sure thing. I-I forgive you Z-zak." I smiled at that. I never knew anyone who forgave that easily other than Light and my family.

"Thanks, Raf. I really appreciate it. I know we will be great friends." I see Aurora and Raf smile.

"Go on guys. Go and eat. We still have school, you know." We all ate as Aurora suggested.

We had some small talk about how I'm a great cook. I had to learn because it was just Cade and I. Our older sister was always working to pay for the clothes on our back and a roof to sleep under. When we were done we just laid there under the sun.

"Light, is there a way for you to keep close tabs on Vince?" Cade was right to ask. Vince was very unpredictable. He was like a ticking timebomb.

"Yeah, but why do you ask Barricade?" I saw Raf stiffen a bit. Then we aren't suppose to know anything about Aurora. It must be top secret, but why did Aurora tell us? I put that question aside for later.

"He asked, because Vince is out for revenge on us for leaving him. He plans on targeting you, us, and maybe those who are close to us. To avoid that possible outcome, we want you to keep tabs on him and warn us." I knew Aurora would understand. We all had a silent rule to protect those we care about.

"In that case, we should go to class now. He is waiting at the back entrance with a group of seniors on the football team." We got up, packed our stuff, and started to walk around the school.

"Thanks, Light. We should get each other's number to stay in contact."

"Don't worry, my knight. Both of you have mine and Raf's number as we have both of your's. Also, Barricade, you should avoid going to your locker or paint will fall onto you. Both of you should change your locks." We nodded to Aurora. We enter the front and head straight to class.

What people don't know is that I carry around everything important for the day, while we leave useless things in our shared locker. Cade and I agreed on Cade holding the leader role so people would target him instead of me. Though we are equal, Cade is the warrior and I'm the leader. We had this act for a long time. I think since we started kindergarden.

So when we sat down in class, I swiftly took our homework out. It's odd how people think we bully people to do our homework. We are capable of doing our own work. Why else are we able to pass with honors throughout high school? The bell rang and other students started to file into class.

Raf's P. O. V.

After school, I met up with Aurora a little bit deeper on the forest. I wanted to talk with her about Zak and Cade. I was walking a bit, when I was suddenly taken into the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHH."

"Calm down, Kuya. It's just me." I look up to see Aurora smiling down at me. I calmed down and reluctantly closed my eyes. I felt the wind flow passed me and I felt free. All my worries washed away with the breeze.

"Nice isn't it?" I nod in response. I never felt so carefree before. I wish I could fly around.

"We're going to land soon." I opened my eyes and saw we flew deep into the forest. Aurora hovered slowly, placing me down on a thick branch on a tree, then sat next to me. I looked down and saw the ground floor very far below us. I wasn't really worried, because Aurora would never let me fall.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I turned to face her.

"Aurora, do Cade and Zak know about you and your powers?"

"Well, sort of. Only my C.L. ability and the fact that I have wings, but they don't know about my M.A.S. ability or the energon production and manipulation. They don't even know the true extent of my C.L. ability."

"Why would you tell them? You know we can't get them involved in our world."

"I know, but they needed to know some of the experimentation I went through. Otherwise they would have never gotten to be my friend like they are now." I thought about this. They were actually very nice. They were both very concerned about not just Aurora, but also me.

"Who else knows? Do you plan on telling the bots about this?"

"Well our teachers know that I have wings. Soundwave knows as much as you guys do. I was actually debating about telling the my family."

"Won't Arcee know that Cade and Zak know?" She shook her head.

"I figured out a way to keep her from things I don't want her to see."

"And how did you do that?"

"I hid them with in my memories of torture. They are to painful to remember that my mind automatically forces me to forget that entire time they come out. Much like when Ate came back from a space bridge explosion. There is some time missing after I healed all of them. I know one of my painful memories made me forget that time. So when I don't want Ate to know, I just think of the pain and the memories are locked away. Even now this conversation will be locked away." I got really concerned at that.

"So you won't remember this at all?"

"No, I'll remember. It will be a bit painful, but I will remember, but Ate 'Cee won't be able to see them. She knows that I don't want her looking through my painful memories."

"But Aurora, that doesn't go over the fact you won't remember this or any other conversations that will have your painful memories! Even if you can remember it at a time you need to, you will still forget! What if you forget something important? What if you start to forget much more than any selective events or memories? What if you forget about us, your family? Your friends?" Aurora shank away from me and hugged herself. I reach for her and hug her tight feeling her shake in my arms. I regretted saying all of that now.

"I … I know," she reluctantly answers. "I thought about that too. I knew this was a possibility."

"And you're okay with it?" Of course she isn't!

"No! Of course not! I don't want to forget anything, but I weighed the pros and cons, and eventually I would have to remember all the painful memories. So, eventually I would remember everything whether I liked I or not. … you know I r-r-rather not r-r-remember a-any o-of that. I-I-I-"

"Aurora, it's okay! I know. It's one of those one faith and many doubts, right? It's fine. I will always be there to bring you back." I noticed her shaking stopped. I really need to think things through.

"Kuya?"

"Yes, Aurora?"

"I … I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid you will react badly and tell the bots, or even act differently." I took a pause. I thought about what she could possible say to make me change the way I act. The immediate answer was simple.

"Is it about your death?" She nodded and slips from my arms as I stiffened. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm not sure," I thought for a bit, and then it hit me, "and if I can't handle it, you can always use your M.A.S. ability on me. Then you won't have to worry about me so much." I saw her think it over a bit. Then she nodded.

"Okay, I actually forgot I could use it, but are you sure you can deal with the pain?"

"Oh, don't worry about. I know it won't hurt me, because you would never hurt me or the others." Aurora looked down below frustrated, at what I didn't know.

" … I know by the end of the war that I will … "

"What, Aurora?" Aurora started to cry energon. She looked really in pain, hugging herself once more. I once again, hug her close to me.

"When the war ends … " she takes in a shaky breath, "I will die." I was stunned. Aurora will die!? At the end of the war! When will that be? Where will that be? Is there any way to stop it?

"K-k-kuya?" I looked down and I saw I was squeezing her.

"O-o-oh! S-s-sor-ry, Aurora. I j-just-" She shook her head.

"It's f-fine. Are you okay? Do you want me to-"

"NO!" Aurora jumped in my arms. "I mean, I can handle knowing. I know that that you are scared, but I don't want you to suffer alone with knowing you will … you know. I want you to know I will be here to talk to so you don't feel alone with such pain. Okay?" Aurora looked at me with a little smile.

"Okay, Kuya. Thank you for listening to me." I wiped away her tears with my thumb and smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure to know you trust me. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Aurora looked very thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah! Ratchet accepted to me my sire, and also knows." She was really happy now.

"What is a sire?"

"Oh, right. A sire is the Cybertronian title for father. So Ratchet is my daddy now!" I was surprised, but then again Ratchet does have a soft side for little kids like me.

"Oh, that's good to know."

"Yeah! He let's me sleep in his alt. mode cab while he works in his bi-ped mode." Wow, he must really love Aurora like his own to do that.

"That's good to know. I-" My phone went off, interrupting me. I pull it out to look at the text message.

: **Hey Raf, I'm at the front. Where are you?** :

:I'm on my way. I was just talking to Aurora.:

:Okay, see you then!: I put my phone away.

"Aurora, Bee is here to pick me up. Are you coming?" See looked distant for a moment, then looked at me.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I already messaged daddy to pick me up."

"Okay, let's go!" Aurora grabs me under my arms and we fly off.


	11. Chapter 11

Strange Suspicions

At the Base Earlier

Ratchet had just finished fixing Optimus with the Aurora size dent. He went back to his computer as Optimus decided to go patrolling. He was soon interrupted by Arcee.

"Ratchet, can we talk for a moment? I have some questions that you could possibly answer seeing as you were there at the time." Ratchet took a glance at Arcee, sighed, and motioned towards the med-bay. They both entered and Ratchet turned to Arcee.

"Aurora?" Arcee nodded.

"There seems to be gaps in Aurora's memories. The time frame during the meeting with her teachers and the ride to school, her memories are missing. I know you can't help me with the meeting, but you can tell me what you two were talking about."

"Arcee that was a private conversation, and I can't tell you."

"Ratchet, you have to tell me. Aurora's memories are missing, and I don't know why. She can't remember those memories that are missing. I'm afraid that something's wrong with her and it's causing her to lose her memories at random. Even the time frame when she wakes up is missing." Arcee looks at Ratchet with worry and fear.

Ratchet didn't know that Aurora had memory gaps. He didn't know that Aurora didn't know how she woke up in the morning. He couldn't tell Arcee about their conversation though. Not all of it at least. He promised his little sweet spark that wouldn't tell. He already knew that everyone, especially Arcee would react.

"Arcee, I can NOT tell you all of our conversation. It is private and I swore on secrecy to my little creation. All I can tell you was that we were talking about what she considered people as family or friend. Then we talked about how she had not only accepted us as family, but also our war." Ratchet sighed, crossed his arm over his chassis, and glared at his peds.

"Ratchet, I have the right to know!" Ratchet shook his helm.

"No you don't!" he growled.

"I'm her SISTER!" Ratchet's helm snapped up, and he threw his arms to his side.

"Well I'm her SIRE, and I don't want to hurt her by breaking my PROMISE to her. She's had enough pain as it is, both physical and mental! I will not hurt my little sweet spark!" There was dead silence in the room. Arcee's face plate held the look of shock. She actually didn't think Ratchet considered Aurora as his creation, but this truly proved her wrong.

" … can you at least help me figure out why she doesn't remember waking up this morning? I felt her panic this morning, but I was unable to see why, because she blocked me."

"Arcee … I don't think I can tell you that either."

"Why Not!" She asks.

"You might not like the answer."

"Just tell me." She sounded desperate.

"Did you look at last night's memories?" She nodded.

"I did, but they ended with Aurora falling asleep resting her head on her knees after your little pep talk with her."

"Well that's not where it ended. After that I told Aurora to sleep, but she refused. She was afraid and didn't want to."

"What was she afraid of?"

"She was afraid to go to sleep and wake up wanting to kill herself."

"What! Why!?"

"She was afraid your memories would bleed into her sleep," Arcee gasped at that and Ratchet nodded, "when she wakes up from your memories she can't tell her emotions from yours. So she feared sleep, but we got around it. When she wakes up, I help her back into reality." Arcee was surprised. Ratchet decided to keep where Aurora sleeps a secret.

"You help Aurora calm down?" Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, but back to the topic, I believe Aurora forces herself to forget how she wakes up so she doesn't fear the thought of sleep or remember the feeling she woke up with. Believe me, Aurora was freaking out, scared out of her mind, and-" Ratchet stopped himself short and shook his helm. He decided to talk to Aurora when he picked her up.

"And?"

"Nothing. Anyway, isn't it time you went to pick up your charge? If I remember correctly, Jack has work today." Arcee looked frustrated, but turned to leave.

"We're not done talking, Ratchet."

"Yes we are. That's all I can tell you without betraying my little sweet spark." With that Arcee left and Ratchet returned to his computer.

20 minutes passed and Bumblebee left base. Then 10 minutes later, Aurora texted him that she was ready to be picked up. On his way Bumblebee commed him.

 **-Ratchet, is there something wrong with Aurora?-**

-I don't know, why?-

 **-Something seems off about her. The same goes with Raf.-**

-Explain.-

 **-They seem very distant and worried about something. Raf is so concerned that he doesn't realize I'm talking to you. He's in my alt. mode passenger seat for Primus sake! Aurora is no better. She is sitting in the driver seat.-** That really concerned Ratchet. What was going through their minds to distract them so badly. Ratchet could understand Aurora, but Raf? If anything Raf would talk to Bumblebee about it, and yet Raf hasn't. Why?

-Bumblebee, I'll figure it out. Don't worry so much. I think if I help Aurora, then Raf should get better too. Just try and act normal for now.- Then they ended the conversation.

Ratchet pulled up next to Bumblebee's driver side and waited. Five minutes passed, Aurora exited Bumblebee's alt, and entered Ratchet's.

"Sorry, daddy. I was spacing out so much that I didn't realize you were here."

"That's fine and all, but what's gotten into you and Raf? You've both been distracted recently. Then there is your sister, who asked me earlier to know of our early conversation. Why didn't you tell me you were missing some parts of your memory?"Aurora was quiet.

"Let's drive around and I'll talk." Ratchet started his engine and towards base.

"So tell me, what's wrong with you and Raf?"

"I told Raf." Was all she said. There was silence.

"You told him! Why!?" Aurora was silent.

"Aurora!?"

"He's like the closest thing I have to a real brother! I felt that he had the right to know! He would be so broken if not prepared!" Ratchet sighed.

"Well then I know you did the right thing and all, but you and Raf are acting out character and everyone will starting to have their suspicions. The both of you need to fix your behavior before the others start asking questions. I know for a fact Raf can't lie to the others very well." Aurora realized that Ratchet was right. Raf was really honest and he seemed really down. She sighed.

"Then I have to use my M.A.S. ability to fix this."

"You can't do-"

"I have to. He even said that I have to if he couldn't handle such truth."

"Aurora, give Raf a chance. If he doesn't improve then do it, but please make sure you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I-"

"You said it yourself that if Raf wasn't warned he would be broken about you."

"I will keep that in mind," Aurora reluctantly replied as they entered the base, their home. Ratchet transformed with Aurora still in the cab, walked into the med-bay, and closed door behind him.

"You still didn't tell me why you are missing some parts of your memory."

"I think you can figure it out. I'm just going to take a nap."

"Aurora, can I at least know if you are making yourself forget or not? And why?"

"Well I'm making myself forget. It's the only way to keep Ate from learning my secrets. They aren't really missing though. They are just hidden in my suppressed memories of pain. Just letting you know I won't remember much of our conversation. Ate can't know." Aurora got out her pillow and blanket from the glove compartment, and laid down.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Aurora yawned.

"I will always tell you. You are my daddy, and I trust you to keep … your word … to … me." With that, Aurora drifted off to sleep.

"Rest well, sweet spark." Ratchet walked out of the med-bay to work on his computer.

With Raf

After Aurora left, Bumblebee decided to play some racing games with Raf. Raf had lost for the fifth time already, and Bumblebee knew that Raf wasn't even trying.

" **Raf, what's wrong?"** Raf was going to lie to him, but got a text message.

"Hang on Bee, I have to take this." Raf looked at his phone and saw Aurora messaged him.

:Sorry Raf, but if you can't act normal then I have to make you forget.:

:Wait! WHY!?:

:My daddy and Kuya Bee can tell that something is off about you. You have until tomorrow to show some improvement. I'll see you tomorrow, cause I'm going to sleep.: Raf read this and sighed.

" **Raf, what's wrong?"**

"It's nothing."

" **It isn't nothing if you are worried about."**

"You're right, Bee. I'm just worried about the very distant future is all. I can't shake the feeling that something in the future will happen. I just can't put it to word you know?"

" **Is this about the Decepticons?"** Raf tilted his head left and right slowly while shaking his right hand the in a faster motion.

"Sort of, but I don't like thinking about it. Can we do something to distract me?" Bumblebee hesitated. He knew Raf's worry and unease was reasonable, but it wasn't what he was truly worried. He would have to see if Ratchet found out what was worrying Aurora. Then he could help with Raf.

"Bee?" Bumblebee was brought back to reality.

" **How about we go to base? I'm sure that Miko is there and you both could play some video games. I actually enjoy watching the both of you play."** Raf nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" With that, the two headed to base.

With the Bots

All the kids except Aurora were sitting in their little platform playing video games with each other. The Bots were off to the side talking to each other while Ratchet was doing some work on the computer, but he still listened in.

" **Have you guys noticed that Raf and Aurora were acting strange?"**

"I was unaware they have been acting strange for we have been with the children for a short period of time," Optimus said.

"I already knew that Aurora has been acting strange, but now Raf? I don't know what has gotten into the both of them. I know that Jack is fine. Is Miko acting strange, Bulkhead?" Bulkhead shook his helm.

"No … well no stranger than she already is." Arcee nodded.

" **So it's just Raf and Aurora then, but why? Also where is Aurora?"** The Bots looked to the platform and saw Aurora missing.

"Aurora's asleep. She texted me earlier," Raf said before Ratchet could tell them.

"I'll go check on-"

"She isn't in your room. Aurora's fine, you don't want to wake her up. It looked like she needs the sleep," Raf cuts in.

"Wait, where is she?" Ratchet walks off into the med-bay feeling Aurora stir in her sleep. He took her out of his cab and placed her on a berth. She began to wake up, or so he thought. He expected to see electric purple orbs, but was met with electric blue.

"Arcee!?" Ratchet was shocked. Everyone, came into the med-bay, that included the kids, and Arcee who was lying unconscious in Bumblebee's arms.

" **Arcee just fell unconscious! I don't know what happened!"** Bumblebee said in a panic.

"Well, Arcee great job, you successfully scared everyone AGAIN!" He shouted at Arcee who was in Aurora's body.

"Ah … Ratchet, why are you shouting at Aurora?" Jack asked. Ratchet looked to the others and saw everyone staring at him, except Raf who seemed to look at him with understanding.

"Ratchet, can you bring me up to Aurora? I want to try something." Ratchet was curious to what Raf wanted to do, so he brought Raf to Arcee. They stared at each other, Aurora's face as well as everyone else had a look of curiosity, while Raf was very thoughtful. Raf circled Arcee once, then stood behind her and hugged her. Arcee stiffened at the contact and had to restrain from throwing Raf off.

"How does it feel to be around everyone when you are, by far the smallest out of us all?"

"Raf are you-" Raf cut Jack off.

"You don't like my hugs anymore?"

"Raf-" Raf cut off Optimus.

"Have you forgotten that I know? Or are you not my little Ate Aurora?" Everyone saw Aurora was a bit nervous.

"No, I know that you know. I was just remembering something from my time with M.E.C.H. is all." Arcee started to move and Raf jumped out of reach.

"No, Aurora can't really remember that I know. She always melts into my hugs because Aurora knows that I would never hurt her. Even with her experience she could always trust me, Arcee." Arcee was surprised.

"How!?" Arcee asked in shock.

"I spend the most time with Aurora to know she has electric purple eyes, not electric blue. I noticed even the slightest things about Aurora that would tell me when something was wrong. If you were Aurora and was really remembering your time with M.E.C.H. you would have been shaking, tearing up, and stuttering. Arcee, you did none of the above. You stiffened in my hug, you didn't stutter, and you squirmed in my arms like I was going to hurt you. Aurora is kind and trusting until you break that trust. She can handle herself if attacked, remember? The day Aurora walked home, she handled herself just fine. You acting like her in my presence is no use." Everyone was shocked at Raf's sudden attitude.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hey Optimus, can you bring us over to Raf, please?" Optimus take the kids to the berth sets them down.

"Ratchet, care to explain this situation?" Ratchet nods.

"Simple put, Aurora and Arcee have a twin spark, and their bond seems to take on the same traits. Afterall, they share two halves of Aurora's spark. The closest of spark twins were able to mind swap, and these two seem to reach such level."

"That's awesome! Can you do that with us? I want to see what being Cybertronian is like! I would be so cool!"

"Miko, it wouldn't!" Ratchet shouted. "From what I learned from Aurora, such procedure brought her so much pain she wanted to die! You would need to gain the ability to produce energon, and I don't even know have M.E.C.H. was able to acquire the energon in the first place."

"Ratchet's right, Miko. From what I felt from Aurora's memories, if it weren't for her high tolerance to pain, she wouldn't have survived." Everyone was silent as they heard sounds of whimpering. They turned to Arcee's body as Aurora started crying out.

"Arcee, you need to go back to your body NOW!"

"Why-" Ratchet scooped up Arcee.

"Just DO IT!" Arcee was so surprised that she quickly switched back to her body, just as Aurora bolted up.

"TAILGATE!" Ratchet held Aurora close to his chassis.

"Hey, it's okay. You're fine, Aurora. You're here with me and everyone. Just breath, sweet spark." Aurora was slowing down her breathing like Ratchet instructed.

" … thanks, daddy. I-I thought that I was there. It felt even more real than the last time." Ratchet looked at Arcee, who was standing there, looking guilty.

"I know it felt real, but it's okay now. How about you play some video games to forget about it?" Aurora nodded.

"Bulkhead, take the kids there." Bulkhead didn't argue with Ratchet.

"But-" Miko started, but Bulkhead interrupted.

"Come on kids." Jack and Miko got onto Bulkhead's servo, but Raf stayed there.

"I'll be there. I just need to talk with Aurora." Then Bulkhead headed off into the other room.

"Daddy, can you put me down, please?" Ratchet slowly placed her down in front of Raf.

"You okay?" Aurora nodded, but Raf just went up and hugged her. She hugged Raf back. With the height difference, she was hugging his chest, and snuggled into it. The bots who remained, just watched in silence.

"I-I-I w-was s-so s-scared. I … I d-don't want t-th-that to happen to anyone!" Raf hugged Aurora tighter and started to rub circles on her back.

"Let's go and play with the others. How does that sound?" Aurora nodded into Raf's chest.

" **I'll take you there,"** Bumblebee said, but Raf shook his head and looked down to Aurora.

"How about we fly there?" Aurora looked at Raf with surprise and wonder.

"Really?" Raf nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" Raf lets Aurora go, and takes off her jacket. Aurora was jumping a few times while she spread her wings. She then crouched down and jumped up into the air with her wings flapping. Aurora flew around the room once, then swooped down and scooped Raf up like she did earlier. Raf and Aurora were giggling as they exited the med-bay.

Ratchet sighed, but Arcee quickly jumped on Ratchet, pinning him to the floor.

Optimus was surprised "Arcee! What are you-"

"Tell me what is wrong with Aurora, Ratchet. Tell me, why does Raf know as well?" Arcee asked, cutting off Optimus.

"I can't tell you! I promised your sister, my sweet spark, that I wouldn't tell, Arcee. I didn't tell Raf, nor would I ever tell unless she asked me to. Aurora was the one to tell Raf not me."

"Why would she tell you and Raf?"

"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Arcee growled and was going to hit Ratchet, but Optimus and Bumblebee pulled her off.

"Let me go! Ratchet needs to tell me what he knows! He knows what's wrong with Aurora!" Ratchet quickly gets up to his peds.

"There is nothing WRONG with Aurora. What you think is wrong with her is just her being her. If she doesn't want to tell you, then just leave it alone! I'm going to my berthroom. It would seem that you dented my arm and legs." Ratchet starts to walk to the doors of the med-bay. Arcee began to struggle in the scout and leader's hold.

"Ratchet-"

"Optimus, I follow you because I trust you, my friend. I have been very loyal to you, but I can't tell you. Not without Aurora's permission, but she has yet to trust you."

"Are you saying that she would tell Optimus!?" Ratchet nodded to Arcee.

"The most level headed person can take bad news easier." With that, Ratchet left the med-bay. Optimus and Bumblebee held Arcee until they were sure Ratchet was in his berthroom. Arcee was going to go after Ratchet, but was stopped by a servo on her shoulder plating.

"Arcee, why do you think something is wrong with Aurora?"

" **Yeah Arcee. What's wrong with Aurora? All I know is that she and Raf have been acting strange when I came to pick up Raf."** Arcee rubbed her faceplate and sighed.

"It's just that … Aurora has some memory gaps that are missing. Some of those are times when she wakes up, or are with Ratchet or Raf. There is also the fact that the meeting she had with her teachers is missing."

" **I didn't know that. That really does sound like something is wrong with Aurora, but Ratchet said that 'There is nothing WRONG with Aurora.' That she was just being herself."**

"The most level headed person can take bad news easier." Bumblebee and Arcee looked toward the Prime.

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe Ratchet is trying to hint at what he can't tell us. Afterall, Ratchet is the most level headed person on our base other than me."

"So that would mean …" Arcee started.

" **That what is really going on is bad news,"** Bumblebee finished. Optimus nodded.

"That would seem to be the case. This bad news must be regarding Aurora. If I were to gage how bad it is from Ratchet's words and actions, then it must be dire news."

"If it was that bad, why didn't he just straight out tell us then? So that we can prevent Aurora from getting hurt."

" **Maybe it's because what might happen can't be avoided. Think about it. Ratchet would have told us in order to do whatever it takes to protect Aurora, and yet he didn't. Not to mention Aurora told Ratchet because she loves and trusts him to be very level headed about it."**

"Then why did she tell Raf!?" Silence fell between the two.

"To prepare him." They looked to Optimus.

"Prepare him?" Arcee asked.

" **That would make sense. If something were to happen to her, she would want Raf to be prepared. She loves Raf as a brother, and knew Raf wouldn't take it well. Afterall, Raf knows her better than any of us. He would be devastated."**

"But why not tell us other than the fact it can't be avoided? Why not prepare us?" Arcee asked.

"I think she already did," Optimus said as he points at a computer screen near by.

"What are you-" Arcee stopped as she read the screen of cybertronian characters.

: _You guys at least know now, but I will not allow you to know anything else. Sign, your Light. P.S. You guys do realise I have heightened senses, don't you? P.S.S. I'm with Daddy in his room. Goodnight._ :

"I really need to remember what my sister can do," Arcee muttered lowly. "So things like this don't happen."

" **I can't believe she can hear our conversation. Not to mention that she is in Ratchet's room, that is pretty far from the med-bay."**

"It is a wonder how she has such abilities, but thinking about what she can already do, I'm not surprised." With that said, Optimus left the med-bay very thoughtful of what he heard, and wondering what could Aurora, Raf, and Ratchet be hiding along with how severe it is.

" **Arcee, I don't think that the news that the others are hiding is very good."**

"I think that it is deadly, but I don't want it to be. I just hope that all will be fine once this war is over." With that Arcee moved toward the door.

" **Arcee, where are you going?"**

"To my room, Bee. I just want some time to myself," she replied as she left. Bumblebee was left with his own thoughts. He wondered if there truly was bad news, and if he would be allowed to know before it was too late. Then, he too, left the med-bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Masters and Students

Aurora stood fascinated by Raf as he poured a large amount of baking soda into his model volcanoe. It was his science fair project. Although this was known as a common project, Aurora never knew a lot about science and was very curious.

"Kuya Raf, can you tell me the science behind volcanoes?" Raf chuckled at that.

"Sure thing, Light. I will be great practice for when I'm actually presenting." Raf goes on about how some volcanoes are made due to the submerging of tectonic plates that cause volcanoes to form and erupt.

"I will demonstrate now, by pouring vinegar into the volcano, which will then react with the baking soda I put in earlie to demonstrate the violent reaction." Raf poured it in the volcano. It started to rumble and shake, then it erupted really loud throughout the base. Smoke spread throughout the area.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Aurora heard from the other room. Then two pairs of peds headed in their direction. Ratchet and Optimus gazed upon Raf, Aurora, and Bumblebee from the clearing smoke.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf coughed a bit. "It's my volcano," Raf turned to see his volcano melting, "… or was."

"Yeah, daddy. It was so cool!" Aurora exclaimed. She turned back to Raf and asked, "Can we do it again?"

"Hold still, Bulkhead. Jupiter needs its red spot." Ratchet turned to see Miko and her project, as well as her mess. "Woopsy."

"What … in the Allspark is going on here?"

Jack was the one to speak up saying, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickies," Arcee suggested.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee retorted.

"Well you can't work on these projects here. You're … making a mess," Ratchet said.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade," Raf said.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko said. Ratchet questioned what their guardians knew about their project, making a clear point that they weren't scientists.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it not hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron," Ratchet grumbled.

"Cybertronian science is cool, but I want to learn more about their science," Aurora said.

"'Their science?' Aren't you suppose to say 'our science', Aurora? You are human, and this is human science. So you're suppose to say 'our science.'" Aurora eyes widened at the simple fact Ratchet pointed out. She knew so much of Cybertron and very little about Earth, that she had forgotten the fact she herself, was a human. Raf noticed the slight defencive shift in Aurora, that he went up and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. Aurora. You worked really hard by helping me with my project, you deserve some rest. Let's get you to bed." With that, Raf led Aurora to her room with everyone silently watching them go. Then the kids went silently back to work.

"Poor, Aurora. Taken at a young age, and knows nothing about her own species or knowledge."

"Not only that, Optimus. It seems that she doesn't consider herself human, but more as a Cybertronian." Ratchet sighed. "She has probably all the knowledge from the Nemesis which makes her very knowledgable on our culture, and yet very distant from her own."

"Then it was a good decision to put her in the kid's school?"

"Indeed, it was. Aurora needs to learn some of her own culture. She may know a variety, but she is missing vital components to it. Ones that she can only learn first hand. Things such as happiness, loyalty, and friendship."

"But does she not already have friends outside of the children?"

"Yes, however, Aurora still has anxiety though. She still doubts them, and has yet to realize they are truly friends she can count on."

"And how do you know this old friend?"

"Through Raf, of course. I am her sire, and have the right to know. Raf spends lunch with Aurora and her friends Barricade and Zakaries. He found the sincerity within the two when they wanted to protect her as well as Raf, Jack, and Miko." Optimus was surprised. Aurora, was always trusting of those around her, yet doubts her own friends.

"But, why?"

"Raf and I had come up with theories of our own. I think Aurora doesn't want to compromise our mission and might let it slip that we exist. She doesn't want to make more trouble than she already has, but she knows we can't be mad at her."

"What of Raf's theory?"

"He thinks that it is more of lack in experience."

"'Lack in experience'?"

"Indeed. Raf knows Aurora, and he knows she lacks experience of growing up normal. Aurora can't really relate to anyone, due to the fact that she never had a normal life. The lack in normalcy puts a big rift between her and everyone around her. All anyone can really do is have empathy and pity for her. Though, from what I heard from Raf, her friends are trying really hard to bridge the gap between them." Ratchet rubbed his faceplate. "My little sweet spark doesn't deserve this."

"I would agree with that, but it can't be helped. We can only do the best that we can for her, and that's to be there for her when ever she needs us to be. You, Raf, and Arcee are the ones she mostly relies on. This has allowed her to open up and act closer to her age than that of a grown adult."

"I'm glad to make such a difference in her short life."

"'Short life'?" Ratchet's optics widened and shook his helm.

"Later, old friend. I need to ask Aurora, but until then, please be patient for her." Optimus nodded his helm.

"Understood, Ratchet. I'm very glad everything is calm. Aurora and Raf seem back to normal. How are things between you and Arcee?" Ratchet sighed.

"Well, we have a truce since I pointed out the fact Aurora was crying about us arguing over her. Last night, Aurora had formed a creator and creation bond between us." Optimus was surprised.

"You two formed a bond!?" Ratchet nodded his helm.

"She has been wanting to form the bond, and so have I. We just weren't sure of how the other would react, but it happened." Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm a bit. "Well, Aurora formed the bond on her own while we were recharging."

"I'm very happy for the both of you. Now you can assure Aurora being alright, and that both of you truly love and care for each other." That may have been true, but Aurora never wanted to actually form the bond. When the two found out that the bond was formed, Aurora got upset. She explained to Ratchet that a broken spark bond is very painful, and that some never recover from it. Aurora was afraid that Ratchet and Arcee would offline themselves after her passing. She could never be able to sever the bond between Arcee and herself since they were bonded by two halves of Aurora's spark, but she didn't want to form a bond that could hurt her sire. After promising he would continue functioning after her passing, Aurora agreed to keep the bond.

"Thanks, Optimus. That means a lot. The bond between us is very strong and platonic. I have never felt so loved before, but now I'm very happy."

"That is the true power of the spark bond, old friend. It is very strong and proves to be a good way to show how one deeply cares for the other."

"I know. I am a-" Ratchet stopped mid sentence, and quickly rushed away.

"Ratchet!?"

"Aurora!"

Earlier with Auror

Aurora and Raf made it to her shared berthroom with Arcee. They made it to her bed and sat down next together in silence for five minutes. Then Raf spoke up after the long silence between them.

"Aurora, don't feel bad. I would have forgotten too if Arcee and Ratchet were my family." Aurora didn't answer. Raf moved closer and hugged her. She responded to lean in and hug him back. Aurora shook ever so slightly.

"How could I … it's not fair … when will all this confusion end for me?" Raf rubbed her back to calm her down before she has a very bad breakdown like before, when they first met.

"I know it's hard and all, but this goes to show how strong and resilient you are. No matter what, you are still living. That takes bravery, and lots of it."

"Why does this have to be so difficult."

"If it wasn't, then there wouldn't be hard work."

"I just hate that I'm not normal. It's so hard to fit in with other people, but not here at home."

"Why else would Optimus allow you to go to school. He want's you to gain experience. To try and be normal. You even got friends on your second day of school. Especially just being yourself. You got them to be who they really are, and that's really hard to do with anybody." Aurora's trembol subsided much to Raf's relief.

"You're right. I made friends pretty fast, even with everyone being against me," then Aurora started shaking again, "Raf."

"What's wrong, Aurora?"

"I … I … " She started to hyperventilate.

"Aurora, calm down. Deep breaths, deep breaths." Aurora tried, but couldn't calm down. Raf trid his best not to panic.

"I formed … spark bond … with Ratchet," she said.

"That's good, but you need to calm down." Raf told her and he hugged her tighter as her shaking increased.

"I … don't … want to … hurt … him." Before Raf could respond, Ratchet along with Optimus entered the room. Ratchet quickly picked them both up, hugged them to his chassis, and rubbed Aurora's back with his digit. No words were spoken, yet Aurora calmed down.

"Raf, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

Raf glanced at Optimus then asked, "Aurora, is it time to fill him in?" Silence answered him. Though Ratchet felt approval through the bond and sighed.

"Optimus, the secret that we hold is that, by the end of the war, Aurora is going to die." This shocked Raf and Optimus. But then Raf remembered Aurora had formed a spark bond with each other.

"But how-"

"Optimus, we don't know. Aurora had a dream, but it was so real to her. All we know is that by the end of the war, she will die." Silence settled after Raf's statement.

"I-I-I d-don't want to h-hu-hurt daddy o-or Ate. I don't wanna. I don't wanna." Aurora burst into tears, crying into Raf.

"How can you hurt Arcee and Ratchet?"

"Raf, if one of the people were to die that had a spark bond, the other person that lived would feel a never ending void. It hurts them because the spark is our soul to humans. With the bond destroyed, we feel the pain in our soul and it never leaves." This caused Raf to hug Aurora tighter, looking down at her as if to cry, but he didn't.

"Aurora, they will be fine."

"B-b-but-"

"They have been in war for a long time. They had suffered one too many times as it is. Ratchet and Arcee will be fine. Even if they feel pain, they will still live on to live for you. Just like how you live for all the other 200 test subjects." Optimus and Ratchet were surprised by his words. They didn't think Raf would say something like that, but considering his close connection to Aurora, it wasn't that impossible. Not to mention he did learn a thing or two about war in school.

"Thank you, Kuya. I really needed the reassurance," Aurora said as she looked up into Raf's eyes. Raf smiled and hugged her tight.

"Anytime, Light. You know I will always be there for you. Even till the very end. So you can always come and talk to me when you're troubled." Aurora nodded, pulled away yawning. "I think I was right when I said you need rest."

"Uncle OP, can I sleep in your alt. mode cab?" Optimus was about to decline, but Aurora continued. "I need to get over the fact that you are not like Megatron or _him._ Please, Uncle Op." Optimus was weighing the pros and cons.

"Optimus, this will also calm your's and Aurora's fears that you have. Not to mention that you won't even know she's there," Ratchet said.

Optimus sighed, "Alright. If it will help me gain your trust, then I will do it." Aurora smiled at that and left Raf's hold to fly to her bed to grab her pillow and blanket. Then she flew to Optimus who held out his servo to her. Optimus opened his chassis to his alt. mode cab. Aurora turned and waved.

"Night, daddy. Night, Kuya. Night, Uncle OP." She went into the cab and laid down as Optimus closed the cab. Aurora felt safe for some odd reason from the warmth radiating from Optimus's spark. As she drifted off, Aurora smiled knowing that Optimus was someone she could trust.

The others were silent in the room, until Ratchet smiled.

"Aurora's asleep now. I also have to say, you might be asked if she could sleep with you again, Optimus."

"Why is that, old friend?"

"I felt it over our bond, that she felt safe and happy before she fell asleep. Aurora will ask you again."

"Isn't that great, Optimus!? Now Aurora trusts you in our little circle!" Raf exclaimed.

"It is good to know that, but I wonder why it is that she feels safe with me? I'm not saying that I do not want her trust. I just want to know what brought on this sudden change?" They were silent until Raf spoke up.

"It could be your spark. I mean Aurora can look deep into people's souls and know who they really are. So being really close to your spark could have brought on the sudden trust."

"I would agree with Raf on this one, Optimus. I mean Aurora formed our own bond without trying. It would stand to reason she can sense the good in your spark. Not to mention all the good memories I gave her of you so she could move forward."

"I see. Thank you, old friend."

"I need to continue my project. Can you bring me back to Bumblebee?"

"Sure thing, Raf." With that the three left the room to go about their day.

Time skip

Aurora found herself floating in a white plane. She looked around, fearing one of her sister's memories would start to surface, but nothing. Right when she was going to let her guard down, an orb appears. The orb was a light blue that glowed softly. It gave off warm that was very similar to Optimus's spark.

Aurora found that it was very nice at first, but started to panic. She thought about how this was similar when she bonded to Ratchet. She thought that she might bond to Optimus as well and was going to fly away, but was stopped as a voice resonate through the white plane.

"There is no need to worry, little sparkling. You will not bond to the Prime. Not unless you really want to. So there is no need to worry." The voice spoke softly. Aurora knew the voice belonged to a mech, but didn't know who. Aurora did calm down at least knowing she wasn't going to accidently bond to Optimus.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my dream plane? Do you know Ate or Daddy? Do you belong to Ate or daddy's memories?"

"Young sparkling, I am known as _The Creator_. I know all my children, including Arcee and Ratchet. I am in every Cybertronian memory." Aurora gasped. She was in front of _The Creator_ , Primus himself! Aurora quickly got down on one knee, put her right hand over her spark while the other was behind her back, and bowed her head to the orb know known as Primus.

"It is a great honor to meet the all mighty _Creator_ , in my dreams no less. How may I help you, Oh Great One? Tell me so I can die trying to fulfil your wish."

"Rise, sparkling. There is no need for you to be so formal. You are only a sparkling, and shouldn't bow to me."

Aurora didn't rise. Instead she replied, "I have to be formal, for that would be showing great disrespect to one such as yourself. If not for you, my Ate and sire would never been created, never mind meet me. I ask again, what may I do to be of serves?"

There was a suffocating silence between them. It seemed to be like hours after hours before Primus spoke again.

"I came to you to apologize." He waited for her to respond, but when she didn't he continued. "I was the one who fated you to die. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." There was great sadness and regret that laced his voice.

Aurora got up and walked while still looking at her feet until she was a few feet from Primus.

"It is alright, Primus," she looked up. If Primus had a face, he would be crying. For Aurora was smiling at him. "I forgive you. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"B-but, why!? You're going to-" Aurora held up her hand to interrupt him.

"I'm sure of it. If it weren't for you changing my fate, I was sure I would have died with my parents, and I wouldn't have met my Ate or daddy. They would have never known about the energon experiments, and they would have been running low on energon in the future if I never appeared. I am grateful for the change in fate. I will make a difference with my presence, and I know that when I die, I will also be giving my life for future generations. There is no need to be sad or regret your decision. Just know this," Aurora to a deep breath before continuing again.

"Every decision you make is always the right one. Even if the few were to suffer, they will help in the future of others. Just as a Prime was to suffer the burdens of leadership, they take the role knowing that their sacrifice is for the greater good."

Silence settled for a moment. Aurora was happy with what she had said, for it was true. Even if it was wrong to have someone meet their end early, it was for the greater future. Aurora knew that she could never be mad a Primus or anyone for that matter.

"I did not realise how much my decision had changed you to be as wise as a Prime. Thank you for your forgiveness, Aurora. There is one last thing I need you to know. The reason behind why you will die."

Minutes later

Aurora jolted up as Optimus was hit into the stone wall by Skyquake.

"AH! Uncle, what's going on!?"

Optimus looked at his chassis. "Aurora!?" He gasped in surprise. He found that Ratchet was right about not even knowing she's was there. Optimus completely forgotten she was sleeping in his alt. mode cab. He had to get her out and put her somewhere safe.

Then Optimus was thrown to the side, causing Aurora to hit her head, and gained a wound that started bleeding. Optimus had to get away from Skyquake long enough to get Aurora to safety.

"Aurora, are you alright!?" Optimus asked lowly so only she heard.

"Sort of. I hit my head on your dashboard, and now I'm bleeding at the side of my head."

"Can you heal it?"

"No. Also, due to my injury, I won't be able to hide my energon signature much longer. The decepticons might come looking for the source." Optimus really worried now. If he let her out, the decepticons could get her while he was busy with Skyquake, but if he didn't, then Aurora could get more injuries. Optimus was at a lose here.

Optimus tried to shooting at Skyquake, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Skyquake pulled out his machine gun and started to shoot Optimus, who was pushed back by the sheer power of the gun.

" **Optimus! I'm coming!"** Bumblebee rush out from cover.

"Bumblebee, no!" Bumblebee ignored Optimus and shot Skyquake.

Skyquake tried to return fire, but Bumblebee dodged but jumping from the canyon walls. Bumblebee tried to attack Skyquake head on, but was thrown at a nearby wall. Skyquake was going to shoot Bumblebee, but Optimus pushed the gun up just in time. Bumblebee charged at Skyquake, but was once more tossed away.

Soundwave was watching the fight, but his sensors started to pick up a faint energon signal that continued to grow by the second. He tried to pinpoint it, but was confused for a second as it was moving with Optimus. That was until Aurora's file popped up.

'I need to capture her,' Soundwave thought as he continued to watch the fight. Not only was Aurora a good supply of energon, but she has gotten him quite curious. Aurora wasn't afraid of any of the Decepticons like the other human pets. He wanted to know why that was, so he decided to be patient in order to get her. He judged that Prime would have to release her soon, because she would get hurt the longer she was within the Prime.

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave. We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise. For the historic record," Starscream said.

At the fight, Optimus punches Skyquake in the faceplate, but he retaliates with a punch of his own.

"Aahh!" Aurora hit her head once more on the dashboard. Skyquake goes to it Optimus again, but Optimus swiftly dodges and tries to restrain him, but gets punch in the helm.

This caused Aurora to be thrown up and hit the roof with the back of her head. She hissed in pain and saw she was getting energon on, not only herself, but on her blanket, pillow, and on Optimus's interior.

Optimus backs up a bit to put some distance between them and Skyquake.

" **Why hasn't he taken off yet?"**

"Skyquake has not yet, acquired a vehicle mode."

" **Optimus, you're bleeding!"** Optimus looked down and saw a lot of energon leaking from his chassis. Optimus really has to get Aurora out now.

"No, Bumblebee, I'm fine. However, Aurora is not." Before Bumblebee could say anything, Skyquake charged at them.

"Fall back." Both Autobots transformed, reversed, and drove away from Skyquake.

"So time has made you a cowered, Prime!" Skyquake started to shoot at them. He looked down and saw a trail of energon that followed Optimus. "Or I am close to extinguishing your spark," he whispered to himself. Then he chased after them.

Meanwhile

Ratchet wouldn't let anyone help make their science fair project. As he continued the work, all three kids got a message from Aurora. They exchanged looks between each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Ratchet. We will let you work, we will just get out of your way then. Come on, Arcee," Jack said.

"Yeah, come on Bulk," Miko said.

"I'll, join you guys," Raf said. Said bots looked at the kids in question, but did a silent shushing gesture and motioned for them to follow along.

"Alright, I will call you when I'm done," was Ratchet's reply.

Once the group was out of earshot from Ratchet, Arcee stopped.

"Where are we going?" Arcee asked.

Jack replied, "We all got a message from Aurora. She said that we had to do our projects."

"She said that the projects that Ratchet was making could cause a lot of harm and destruction," Miko said.

"Not to mention, we would fail, and Aurora doesn't want that. She knows my mom won't let me out of the house if my grades aren't solid," Raf added.

"So what? Are we just going to let to let Ratchet think we are going to use his projects, but really use the ones we're making?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah," the kids said in unison. The two bots looked at each other for a minute then looked back to the kids.

"Sure, let's do this," Arcee said as the got their original projects, and went to work on them in a storage room.

At the Battle

Bumblebee was being tailed by Skyquake. He drove to a dead end in the canyon.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug. But it is my duty-" a horn interrupted Skyquake. He turned to see Optimus driving toward him.

"Brace yourself, Aurora." Skyquake started to shoot at Optimus, but he kept going. Optimus transformed, jumped up and dealt a crashing blow to Skyquake's helm, forcing him to the canyon wall.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee." Skyquake fell to the floor, but then quickly scratched Optimus's chassis.

"Skyquake, stay down," Optimus said, then he went and punched him on the side of his helm. Optimus looked up at the sound of a jet. "Fowler?"

Skyquake saw the jet and thought to scanned it. Optimus tried to warn him but it was too late. Once he scanned it, he to to the sky in his alt. mode.

"Air superiority, achieved," Skyquake said. He tried to shoot at Optimus and Bumblebee while they were driving away. He tried to fire missiles, but Agent Fowler shot at him. Skyquake got behind Agent Fowler and shot four heat-seeking missiles, but Agent Fowler dodged them.

Skyquake returned to shooting at Optimus and Bumblebee. He fired a missile sending him flying, while Aurora decided that she had enough injuries and bolted out of the cab just before he transformed. She flew and landed above the canyon and hid in the shadows of a rock that was a tall as Optimus's shin.

Aurora thought she was safe, but was wrong as tentacles grabbed her. Aurora came face to screen with Soundwave. Aurora couldn't do much. She lost a lot of energon and was dizzy. With all the pain she was in, Aurora started coughing in energon on Soundwave's appendage.

Soundwave observed Aurora, and felt concerned for her. Why, he didn't know, but the injuries on her made him worry. She was drenched in energion. From what visible injuries he saw, were on her arms and her head, while coughing up energon ment she also had internal injuries.

"S-soundw-wave, I n-need go b-b-back with my U-uncle O-optimus. P-please? My sire is waiting for me." This triggered a forgotten memory from Soundwave.

Flashback

 _Soundwave was looking through some monitors, watching the situation unfold in an Autobot ship. He was glaring at the Autobots who stood before the most precious things that Soundwave held so dear._

" _P-please, we need to go back to him! P-please, Prime! Our sire is waiting for us," the little blue mech pleaded. Optimus, Ratchet, and a few other Autobots stood before the small chained up forms of Soundwave's symbiotes. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Buzzsaw._

" _I cannot allow that, younglings. I will not condone such a fate for you four." Optimus turned to Ratchet. "You know what to do." Optimus said as him and every other bot left, except Ratchet._

" _W-what are y-you going to do t-to us?" Frenzy asked._

" _Simple, let you go. Optimus didn't want the troops here when I let you go, because they would have protested. I know about that you are nearly just sparklings, and you can't help who your sire is. We wish for you to live as long as you can," Ratchet replied. After releasing them, they left the area._

End of Flashback

Soundwave lowered Aurora to the floor. He owed the Autobots for releasing his creations. It was due to an idiot vehicon that put them into stasis lock. He just needed to jump start them, but needed a lot of energon that Megatron couldn't afford to use on his creations.

He watched as Aurora wobbled to the edge, slowly spread her wings and flew to the side so she didn't fly away directly from him, so the Autobots wouldn't give his position away by accident.

'Very smart for a sparkling," Soundwave thought as he saw that Skyquake was defeated.

Aurora was losing consciousness while flying. She lost control and smashed into Bumblebee's chassis.

" **Aurora!? What happened!?"** Aurora didn't answer as sleep took over.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge, now! Aurora is injured!" Not a second later, a ground bridge opened and the two rushed in. Ratchet took her from Bumblebee and rushed into the med-bay.

A few hours of yelling and cursing later, Ratchet came out.

"I can't believe I forgot about my little sparkling. I can't believe I forgot she was sleeping in your cab! What kind of sire am I!?"

"Ratchet, it was not your fault. It was simply an accident. Will Aurora be alright?"

Ratchet nodded, " Aurora will be fine. After cleaning and … well wielding her some of the cuts on her arm, the energon on her moved and closed the rest of her wounds. Luckily for us, Aurora generates so much energon that it is impossible for her to bleed out. We just really need to be careful."

" **We will!? Before anyone goes anywhere we'll ll check where she is,"** Bumblebee said. They all agreed. Then Ratchet proceeded to repair Bumblebee, while Optimus praised his efforts.

* * *

A/N: I have decided to start skipping some episodes, due to the fact that there are so many. I write ones where Aurora plays important roles, or does slight changes to the plot. OMG! I think I'm evil. Oh, so evil.


	13. Chapter 13

Con Job

"Daddy, Ate, Uncle, Kuya, I'm fine, really. I have to meet with my teachers to make up some of the work I missed," Aurora said. "Besides, if makes you guys feel any better, Barricade, and Zakarias will be there to help me as well."

" **I don't know, Aurora. You were pretty injured, before,"** Bumblebee said. " **You didn't remember anything for three days. And you still forgot things the other eight."** Aurora looked toward Ratchet and Arcee.

~Please, let me go. With me missing so long, they might be worried,~ Aurora said over the bond to both of them. She sent over her feelings of worry, concern, and the strong desperation and determination.

"Alright, you can go. You're not feeling anymore pain or dizziness, are you?" Aurora shook her head.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes, just let me-" before Ratchet could continue, Aurora fell through her bridge to the back of the school.

~Aurora! You can't just do that!~ Aurora felt a bit sad at that.

~I'm sorry, daddy. I was really excited to see my friends that I just couldn't wait. I promise I won't do it again.~

~It's alright, sweet spark. Just hurry back soon. You are cloaking your signal, right?"~

~Yes, I am, and I'll try to hurry.~

"Hey there, Light!" Aurora turned as she heard Cade. She ran at both of her friends as they approached her, and tackled them to the ground.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"We're glad to see you too! I can't believe that you still helped us out, even when you were out," Zak said.

"What happened anyway?" Cade asked. Aurora got up, and helped the two to their feet.

"Well … I was caught in an accident."

"WHAT!?" they yelled in unison causing Aurora covered her ears.

"Guys, volume. My hearing is very sensitive."

"Sorry," they said.

"I had a concussion, some cuts, and internal bleeding, but I'm fine now." The boys look at each other and nodded. Cade went over and picked Aurora bridal style, and headed into the school with Zak following behind.

"B-barricade! W-what are you doing!?"

"He is carrying you. It's as simple as that. We won't allow you to strain yourself after just recovering from an accident, or a concussion at."

"But-" Cade interrupted her.

"No buts about it. And that's final. You helped us a lot, the least we can do is." Aurora just nodded. They walked to 's classroom. Zak opened the door and let Cade walk through first before following after. There, only sat before them, working on some paperwork.

She looked up hearing the door open, but jumped out of her seat and rushed to the newcomers.

"Aurora, are you alright!? What happened!?"

"See! This was what I was trying to tell you! I didn't want to worry , but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, we didn't want you to strain yourself. We know full well that concussions are capable of. Cade and I wouldn't forgive ourselves if you were to fall into a relapse of memory loss."

"Zak's right, Light. It must have been a terrible experience for your family." At Cade's words, Aurora slightly trembled.

"Y-you d-don't know … t-the half o-of it," Aurora said. "The first day, I was in a dazed state. The other two I didn't remember anything or anyone. My family was devastated, but daddy, sister, uncle, and Raf kept talking to me through those days. I was able to get all my memories back after a couple of days, but I still forgot things. But it's been two days straight that I am fine. There's no need to worry!" Saying that only made them worry more.

"Aurora, sweetie … it is good to see you have recovered. Let us start catching you up then. Right, boys?" The two of them nodded. The four went to the front of the classroom, and got to work with explaining and teaching what Aurora missed.

During the lessons, Raf kept her updated on the new arrival, Wheeljack. She found that they were having a party. Aurora understood that Wheeljack was a hero, so it made sense.

Time Skip

"Aurora, are you sure we can't take you home? We don't mind at all," asked. Aurora shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to wait for my daddy. He is picking me up. There is no need to take me home or wait with me. You all have done enough by catching me up on what I missed. So go and enjoy the rest of you day."

They hesitated a bit, until Aurora spoke again.

"I would feel really bad if you waited with me."

"Oh, alright, Light. You win. Come on Cade, we don't want to be the reason she goes home upset when she just got caught up on what she missed."

"Fine, we'll see you in Monday, Light. Take care, now," Cade said as he followed after Zak.

"Bye, Barricade. Bye, Zakarias. Bye, ! I'll see you soon." She watched as they got into their respective cars, and drove off. She waited a few more minutes before she walked off into the forest behind the school. Once there, she made a vertical bridge, and walked through.

"Hey, everyone! I'm home!" Everyone greeted her, as she walked over to Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"I thought you said you shut it down," Wheeljack said.

"I did shut it down!"

"Daddy, I'm back. I caught up on everything," Aurora said, playing off the conversation like she didn't hear it.

"Daddy? You're a sire to a human?"

"Yes, this is my little sweet spark, Aurora. Aurora this is Wheeljack."

"Nice to meet you, Wheeljack. Quite the war-hero, you are."

"Likewise. How come you came through the bridge if it's shut down?"

"Simple. Since Aurora is here, she is the other way to bridge anywhere. My little sparkling has that ability. We are really glad she does. If not for her, we would have been scrapmetal at the hands of scraplets, and Optimus and Arcee would have frozen over, offlining."

Wheeljack looked at Aurora from head to toe. She was very fascinating. Aurora felt something was very off about Wheeljack. Like his coding was off. She got very uncomfortable.

~Daddy, Wheeljack is dangerous.~ Ratchet looked up from his work to see Wheeljack staring at her with narrowed eyes.

~Aurora, bridge into my cab. So I can protect you, and you can get some rest.~ Aurora quickly bridged into the cab and took her father's advice to rest.

"Ahh, where'd she go?"

"To her room to sleep. She had an exhausting day, and needs rest."

"And if we need her to bridge us in an emergency?"

"She's just a call away. She doesn't need to be present to bridge us." Before Wheeljack could speak again, Bulkhead called him over to tell stories.

~You see what I mean? Dangerous. I don't think that is Bulkhead's friend.~

~I see what you mean. Just say here and rest for now. We'll confront him later.~

~Alright then.~ Aurora drifted to sleep with dreams of nothingness.

Time Skip

After her little nap, Aurora stood with Jack and Raf listening to the bots talk.

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead stated.

"Hey … what're you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he walks in.

"I was just telling the guys about you and me. At the battle of Dark Mount. Pass," Bulkhead said.

"That's one heck of a story," Wheeljack replied.

"Yup, tell it," Bulkhead growled out glaring at Wheeljack.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off roading?"

"Miko, stay out of this," Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee warned as she felt Aurora's uneasiness and fear through the bond. Ratchet looked over as well, from the bridge controls that were nowhere near finishing.

"I'm not sure I-" Bulkhead interrupted Wheeljack.

"Tell it."

"Fine! You wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," everyone turned to Wheeljack.

"The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The cons were vicious. Bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy; left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping' stones across the molten metal." Wheeljack looked to Bulkhead and asked, "Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how that happened. Except for one little thing. I wasn't there," Bulkhead replied. "I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public serves records."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-Whoa," Miko started but was suddenly picked up by the imposter Wheeljack.

"Miko!" the imposter made some distance between everyone.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into pulp," the imposter said.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing!?" Miko shouted.

"Decepticon cowered! Let the girl go, and face me," Bulkhead said.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come," the imposter said.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked.

"Oh, indeed. I believe Lord Starscream is making sport of him, the imposter replied.

"W-who are you?" Raf asked.

"That's Makeshift. He can take on anyone's physical appearance with data on their physical form," Aurora said.

"How would a human like you know of me!?" Makeshift asked in suppressed surprise.

"Lucky guess?" Aurora lied. She didn't really want Makeshift to know anything he already doesn't.

Makeshift walked over to the bridge control panel and typed in coordinates and tried activating it, but it didn't work. He snatched up Aurora in his other servo and brought her to the panel.

"Make a bridge to these coordinates or you and your friend will suffer." Makeshift proved his point by squeezing her and Miko. Aurora wasn't affected as much, but Miko was screaming.

"OKAY! I'll do it, but put Miko down!" Makeshift tossed Miko to Bulkhead instead. Aurora was freaking out and was not thinking clearly.

"Now, open it." With that, Aurora opened a bridge a the coordinates she was given.

Makeshift stood before the bridge with Aurora in hand, "Let's get this party started." Just when he thought Decepticons were going to come through, he was kicked out of the way by Wheeljack. Aurora was released and flew over to her dad, hugging his chassis tightly.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," Wheeljack said. Aurora didn't need to be asked twice. She shut the bridge down immediately.

Makeshift got up and both him and Wheeljack started to circle each other, swords in hand. Bulkhead wanted to join in as well as payback, but Wheeljack stopped him.

"Ugly's mine." Then they charged at each other. They exchanged blows between their swords. Everyone except Aurora lost track of Wheeljack. But in the end, Wheeljack kicked Makeshift's sorry aft.

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet and said, "You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash."

Ratchet looked down at Aurora in his servo. "Aurora." She nodded in response.

"Already on it." The bridge appeared once more. Wheeljack looked at the two in question, but wanted to get rid of Makeshift first.

Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead and said, "All yours, buddy."

Bulkhead picked up Makeshift, spun him around a few times, and throws him through the bridge.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack commented. Aurora took this time to examine Wheeljack. She felt the familiar feelings of calm and relief from him. Aurora herself felt relief, that his coding was similar to the others.

Aurora bowed her head slightly. "It's nice to formally meet you, War-hero Wheeljack. I'm Aurora 201 Projects, creation to Ratchet, and twin spark sister to Arcee." Aurora gestured to said bots while smiling up at Wheeljack.

"How can a human have a spark, much less a Cybertronian spark twin and sire!? Is that even possible!?" Wheeljack yelled.

"Well Jackie. You have a lot to catch up on."

The Next Day

They decided to celebrate with the real Wheeljack this time. Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee were dancing with Miko playing her guitar. Arcee was off to the side a bit watching. Ratchet was off to the side still trying to fix the ground bridge. Aurora sat on Wheeljack's shoulder plating as the walked toward Bulkhead and Optimus not far from Ratchet.

"And that's my story. I never really wanted to remember, but for a Wrecker like you, and probably many others, I make exceptions," Aurora said after telling some of her experience as an experiment. "Just don't tell the others. They mustn't know my pain. Only Raf knows some of it other than the bots. Oh, and be careful of the triggers, please. I still have some episodes."

"I'll do that, cupcake," Wheeljack smirked as Aurora's cheeks gained a light blue.

"P-please d-don't call m-me that."

"Why not? It suits you. Or should I call you glass angel instead?"

"Wheeljack, refrain from calling my sparkling that!" Ratchet scolded.

"Whatever you say, doc."

"Don't call me that," Ratchet growled. "It's like a recurring nightmare."

Bulkhead decided to change the subject. "So now that you're apart of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you," Bulkhead nudged Wheeljack a bit. "I have some ideas."

"Ahh, about that Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itchin' to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait, you're leaving? Why?" Miko asked. Everyone gathered around at the news.

"Well, it's because some bots never change," Bulkhead answered.

"Wheeljack, know that you have a haven here," Optimus said.

"Jackie always leaves, but he always comes back," Bulkhead said. Wheeljack smiled back and fist bumped. Then Wheeljack turned to Aurora.

"Alright, cupcake. Bridge us to my ship." Aurora whole face turned a light blue, while Ratchet growled.

"Don't call her that!" He yelled. Before anyone could say anymore, Aurora opened a bridge under everyone, and they appeared before Wheeljack's ship.

"W-Wheeljack, please don't call me that. I don't like when daddy gets upset."

"Alright, then. I'll see you around then, Light." Aurora nodded, flew off of Wheeljack and landed next to Raf.

Wheeljack turns to Bulkhead. "There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours. Who knows what we might find out there. Some of the old crew?" Bulkhead thought about it, but looked over to Miko.

"Ha, sounds like fun, Jackie, but my ties are here now. With them. With her." Wheeljack nods and turns to Miko. "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him, now say-WHOA." Aurora laughed as she took Miko into the air.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome!"

"Uhh, Miko, the picture?" And with that, Miko takes a photo of Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"This looks great! Thanks, Aurora."

"It's my pleasure."

Time Skip

"Miko, can I talk to you a bit in private?"

"Sure thing, Aurora." They walked off to the side where no one could hear them. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Miko decided to lower her energy so she didn't overwhelm Aurora, even though she was excited that Aurora wanted to talk in private.

"I have a … gift for you, but I need your phone to give it to you." Miko handed Aurora her phone quickly to see what the gift would be. Aurora left the phone closed, and touched it to her forehead.

Then she gave it back, "I gave you a video of the battle between Uncle Op, Kuya Bee, and Skyquake." Miko opened the phone and saw a new video was there.

"This is awesome!"

"Just don't show anyone other than Raf. He also has the video."

"Thanks Aurora! Can you try and get video on Bulkhead?"

"Sure, but you have to promise not to show anyone other than Raf." Miko hesitated, but nodded. "Good."

* * *

 _ **A/n: My deepest apologies. Not so much time on my hand for regular post for my stories.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Events Change in Deus Ex Machina

"This is indeed an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove energon from any source," Optimus said. He turned to look at the four children on a nearby platform.

Raf asked, "Greek gods knew Autobots?"

"No, Cybertronians never interact with other life forms who aren't accepting," Aurora said.

"Aurora is correct. The ancients often use the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is a signpost indicating a harvesters location somewhere on this planet," Optimus said.

"So if the harvester can harvest energon from anything, and you have energon pumping through you …" Jack started.

"In the hand of the Decepticons, it could be devastating," Optimus finished. There was a slight discussion of how to retrieve it, but it was decided that they would steal it on their own.

Time Skip

Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead had secured all sides.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Aurora, I will have a clear view of you. Once you have the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base," Optimus said.

"Now since you'll bypass all point of normal entree, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards," Ratchet said.

The kids bridge in and go just below the security camera. They look around and spot the harvester. They, then, see Optimus flashing his headlights. They turn to Aurora, and she got to work. She made the camera loop the footage of the statue, and disabled the alarm system.

Aurora looked up at them, "Everything's set up. Let's hurry." Jack worked the controls so that we were next to the harvester. We were getting ready to move it, but be saw Optimus getting attacked.

Raf shook in fear, "It's 'cons!"

"And they got Optimus!" Jack said.

They watched as one of the Decepticons started to drive towards the museum, but Bumblebee came around, as well as Arcee. They were both shot at by missiles, and crashed into each other. Bulkhead came over the museum, running at Breakdown. But Breakdown transformed from his vehicle mode and punched Bulkhead who flew and knocked over Knockout, and crashed into the museum. Luckily the alarms were disabled. Raf and Aurora pushed the harvester onto the platform. They got on, and lowered it close to the ground.

"Come on. Time to make out exit guys," Miko said as she took to the ground to scout out the area ahead. They went down a few hallways until they made it to the back. Unfortunately, Miko was caught by the guard.

"Not good," Jake said. Aurora took it upon herself to improvise.

She quickly bridged Jack, Raf, and the harvester back to base. She then went and knocked on the security guard's door, and took to the air. The guard walked out and looked around, but before going back, Aurora used her M.A.S. to make him forget. Aurora looked inside and bridged Miko to base as well. Aurora heard light ped steps coming her way and hid, not knowing if it were friend or foe.

When she didn't hear the peds pass the door, Aurora bridged herself in front of the museum. She saw all the Autobots on the ground. Aurora ran over to Optimus first.

"Uncle Op, are you okay?"

"Aurora g-get out of here!" Instead of listening, Aurora looked at his neck and saw sparks. She reached out and touched it over her better judgement. This caused her to to be sent flying back. All the electricity that was in Optimus moved within Aurora.

Optimus look in shock, "Aurora!?" He didn't feel pain, but he was still had temporary paralysis.

Aurora stood up, and was continually twitching. "I'm a-alright. T-that was quite a shocker," Aurora laughed.

"A human?" Aurora turned to see Breakdown and Knockout. She glared at them.

"Did you do all this?" Aurora asked as she gestured to the Autobots on the ground.

"Indeed. Optimus was my handy work, while my partner handled the rest," Knockout replied.

"I can't believe such a wonderful doctor like yourself, Knockout, would do such a horrible thing! You know h-how hard it is to repair the damage. I-I can understand a former Wrecker like Breakdown, but not s-someone such as yourself," Aurora said while twitching with the energy affecting her.

"Wait, how do you know about us? Are you also one of the Autobot pets?"

Aurora glared harder, and growled out, "I'm no pet! I'm family! I'll show you what happens when you hurt my family!" Aurora starts to release energon from her arms and form two ropes. She grabs them and they're immediately changed with the electricity that was coursing through her.

"What the-" Before either could react, Aurora flew at them, and started to attack them. Her hits were dead accurate, and were extremely painful with the extra electricity.

Knockout was able to move away with some wound, while Breakdown took quite a beating. He had gashes, and cuts that riddled his body, and he became paralyzed.

Both 'cons did not expect to find a human that could stand up to a Cybertronian, much less a sparkling of their kind. They never thought it was possible.

Just then, Soundwave flew away from the museum.

"That's our que! Let's go, Breakdown!" With that, the Decepticons transformed and fled the scene. Aurora stood there for a moment, and watched as they left.

Then, her energon whips dissolved into light particles. She didn't seem bothered by it too much. Aurora turned to look at the Autobots, then bridged them back to base.

"Aurora, thank Primus you're alright!" Ratchet says. He was reaching for her, but his servo was stopped just inches from where she stood. It shook in place as it wasn't allowed to move any further or away.

"Aurora!?" She didn't hear Ratchet. Aurora released energon from her body once more, but it was different.

Ratchet saw this and was shocked and concerned for his sparkling. "Aurora are you okay? Optimus what happened out there?"

"Aurora had somehow absorbed the electricity that was in me," he answered.

"Wait, isn't energon highly explosive!?" Raf asked in a panic.

"Kids, get out of here, NOW!" With that, the kids left the room at Ratchet's words.

Ratchet stared at the electrified energon that floated in the air. Then it slowly went all over the Autobots who were on the battlefield. Ratchet thought of the possible side effects the electricity could have, but couldn't.

Once the energon was absorbed into their bodies. They jumped up immediately, while Aurora fell limp into Ratchet's servo.

"Optimus, are you alright? Is everyone al-gahh!" Ratchet was shocked with electricity that was still in Aurora.

" **We're fine. Infact, better than ever! I feel like I can fight those 'cons for hours on end!"**

"I feel really energized, powerful even," Arcee said.

"Well, I did want to heal you, but wasn't sure the affect the electricity would cause to the energon," Aurora said making everyone jump.

Ratchet looked at his sparkling. "Aurora?"

"I'm alright, daddy. I'm j-just a bit paralyzed right now. It will wear off soon," Aurora said with her eyes closed.

Then the kids spoke up scaring all the 'bots. More specifically, their guardians.

"We're glad that you're alright, but why'd you put us up here?" Jack asked.

"I'm not complaining," Miko said.

"I like it here. It reminds me of when we fly," Raf said. "Same!" Miko added.

"How did- when did!?"

"I bridged them on you guys, Bulkhead. I thought you guys would notice. Especially you Ate 'Cee! How come you didn't know Jack was on your back!"

"I think it's the fact I'm too energized. I was just focused on what I should do to get rid of it all," Arcee replied.

"Well, thanks to you, Aurora. We were able to get the energon harvester before the Decepticons. I'm glad you're not hurt. Next time, do not engage the Decepticons," Optimus said.

"I'm just glad to know you can take care of yourself. I don't have to worry so much," Arcee said.

"You took on Decepticons on your own!?" Aurora nodded, and shared the memory with Ratchet.

~Please don't get mad at me daddy! I was protecting my family,~ Aurora sent through their bond.

~I'm not mad, sweet spark. I was just worried. I'm really proud to know I have a strong sparkling like you.~ He sent over with worry, love, and approval.

Aurora got up and flew over to Bumblebee and picked up Raf, and put him on her back. Then flew over to Bulkhead and snatched up Miko.

"We're going to my room! Go scouting or a drive to get rid of the extra energy." With that they flew of to her shared room with Arcee.

"Aurora, did you really fight with the Decepticons?" Miko asked as they landed on Aurora's shelf with all her stuff. They all settled down on her bed, and they pulled out their respected devices.

"We can watch it here, but with the sound low on Kuya Raf's laptop," Aurora said as she hands back Miko's phone, and Raf's laptop. Raf opened it up, and they watched the whole mission.

Time Skip

"We should train you!" Miko said.

"But I'm already trained. Experiment, remember?"

"No, like with your powers! See how far you can manipulate energon, use conscious link, and your-"

"NO!" Raf hugged Aurora.

"Hey, Aurora. Calm down, she means well," he said.

"I don't want to train my M.A.S ability. I already have an idea of its full extent and I refuse to use it."

"Why!?"

"I could make people forget or even kill them, Miko! I don't want to do that! Especially after having a concussion! I know what it's like! I'll only do it if it's necessary, but not to it's full extent. I can't live if I did that."

Raf hugged Aurora tight and said, "It's okay. There is no need to train with your M.A.S. ability, but maybe your energon manipulation. You seem pretty solid with your other abilities,"

"But where would we train her? I know the 'bots won't approve it. If we train outside of base, we'll most definitely be detected by the 'cons," Miko thought.

"Well actually, there is one places we could go," Aurora said.

"Where?" Raf asked. Just as Arcee and Jack entered the room, Aurora bridged their small group into a cave like environment.

"Where are we?" Miko asked.

"Well to be precise, we're underneath our school."

"Come again!?"

"I found this cave in the woods behind the school one day. I went to check it out and it led right under the school. It isn't really far or deep, but the stone is so thick that no signal, not even energon can be detected from the outside. Trust me, I let my energon dampener drop, and know that this is a safe place."

"This is nice! Do you think we could liven up the place? You know, put in a couch, tv, a fridge, and some food?"

"I am a step ahead of you. Uncle Fowler is giving me a card so I could get what I want. We could have everything you said down here."

"How are we going to get power down here?"

"The project daddy made for me for my science fair project. It's a generator that produces electricity using a small amount of energon. I could upgrade it to power everything down here."

"We could start your energon training in the meantime. Is there any other energon other than blue? We could see if you could produce it," Raf suggested.

Aurora thought for a moment. "Well, there are all kinds of energon. Some were rare, some were engineered, while others were once known as myths."

"Why don't you try making one of the myths, then. See if it's true," Miko suggested.

"Alright then." Aurora closed her eyes in concentration. Miko and Raf saw her purple streaks glow, then turn black. Then Aurora formed a small energon crystal, and let it hover above her hands.

"Black energon!? What kind of effects does it have?" Raf asked.

"Well, in the myth, it was very dangerous, because-" Before Aurora could continue, energon started to flow from her streaks and into the black energon. Aurora then changed the black energon back to normal and returned it to her body.

It was silent until Miko asked, "What happened?"

"As I was saying, in the myth black energon is very dangerous. Unlike any other type of energon, black energon absorbs energon. Energon gives energy, while black steals it. Luckily I can change some of its properties. Similar to my dampening ability, I can make its range of affect limited in the room or container it's in. Just a safety precaution."

Raf asked, "Can you tell us the other types of energon and what they can do?"

"Well, there is red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and white. Red energon can make anything super fast. Orange energon makes anyone stronger. Yellow is for growth and increase in intelligence. Green energon is actually synthetic energon or tox-en. In other words, this is made, not found. You know blue is regular. Purple energon is known as dark energon, or the blood of Unicron. It can bring back the dead as zombies or terrorcons. You know black energon. Then there's white energon is known as light energon or the blood of Primus. White energon is similar to dark energon. It can bring the dead back, but as they once were."

"Since you made black energon, that would mean you can make all the others! Even light energon! This is awesome!" Miko exclaimed.

"Which ones were myths?" Raf asked.

"Black, white, and orange energon are myths, while the other ones are quite rare or made, other than normal energon."

"Hey, Aurora, how about trying to form your energon into weapons like earlier? Like a sword or something!" Miko suggested.

"Maybe another time. It is pretty late, we should head back."

"Okay, Aurora. Let's head back then. I want to talk to Bee an our way home."

"Hey Miko. Can you do me a favor? Since I'm getting you those videos, can you keep up your grades and try to stay out of trouble?" Aurora asked.

Miko thought about it a bit and said, "Yeah, I'll try. It's the least I can do."

With that the kids went to base so their guardians could take them home.


	15. Chapter 15

Predatory

"Really wish I packet some insect repellent. The mosquitos out here on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just about the same," Jack says as he tries to hit the mosquitos around him. Aurora giggled at the sight.

"Well I'm sort of glad I didn't have blood. Anything that is organic would usually die if it was in their system," Aurora says.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you Jack," Arcee teased.

"You wouldn't happen be making fun of my survival kit?"

"Maybe," Arcee replied.

"I may not have stinger prof metal skin, Arcee, or energon flowing through me, Aurora. But, in a pinch, I could use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze dried mac and cheese," he said.

"You have your tools. And I have mine," Arcee replied. Then the device in her servo starts to beep. "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. Subterranean energon deposits don't make this kind of surge."

The three of them walk on a bit further until the device beeps again. Arcee looks up to see the forest destroyed.

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

"A crash landing," Aurora and Arcee replied. Arcee continued to say, "Jack, Aurora, stay behind me. Low and close."

They walked closer until they came across a ship.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Can't tell. Wait here," Arcee said as she transformed her hand into a blaster and headed to the ship.

"Jack, something's wrong here."

"What do you mean, Aurora?"

"Ate 'Cee just closed the bond really tightly. It's not like her to do that." Jack thought that it was odd. They watch as Arcee disappeared for a few minutes, but returned to sight all shaken up.

"Arcee!?" Aurora quickly snatched up Jack under his arms and flew over to Arcee.

"Ate, what's w-wrong?" Aurora asked.

"I know who this ship belongs to," was Arcee's reply. Then Acree accidentally let her flash back leak through the bond that she saw moments ago. Aurora was shaken by the memory and couldn't think straight. It hurt to see and feel these memories again. She gripped her head and fell to her knees.

"Aurora!" Jack knelt down next to her to see if she was alright.

"Arcee to base, I need a ground bridge, A.S.A.P."

"W-w-wait, why? Whose ship is this?" Jack asked as he put Aurora on his back as she trembled.

"Base do you read? Scrap! Com. links dead. The ship's gotta be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse," Arcee said. Then she turned to Aurora. "Aurora can you bridge back with Jack?"

Aurora was still gripping her head with one eye she forced open. Aurora tried, but couldn't. She wanted to go back, but she couldn't. Aurora was having a mental breakdown with Arcee's memories, and with emotional trauma, Aurora couldn't even think straight to bridge anywhere.

"I-I c-can't! I r-really am t-tr-trying, but I-I c-can't!" Arcee growled in frustration and started walking with Jack following behind.

"A-A-Arcee? Okay, y-you're kind of freaking me out here!"

Arcee stopped and stared into the forest. "Wait here," was all she said without looking at the two, and walked on.

Second later, Aurora screamed out sharply.

"Aurora! What's wrong!?"

"Ate! Flashbacks!" Aurora said as she pressed her head onto his shoulders. Jack ran to see Arcee frozen as she examined tracks.

He came up next to her. "Arcee?" Arcee looked at Jack and saw Aurora hiding her face.

Arcee transformed and started her engine. "Climb on." Jack did as told and put on his helmet. Arcee drove off crazily as Jack tried to hold on tight, while freaking out until she stopped.

"Okay, was that really necessary!?"

"Arcee to base? … Scrap!"

"Okay, I seen danger before, but-"

Arcee cut in, "Stay here. And I mean it this time."

"Okay, first you shut me out, and now you're ditching me!? I thought I was your partner. What about Aurora? She's in pain and you're not even caring about your sister!"

"No, Jack. You're a kid. You're only suppose to be here because this was suppose to be no risk, and we can worry about Aurora later. Got it?" Arcee said irritated. Then she transformed and drove off.

"S-s-she d-doesn't c-care a-about m-me?" Aurora asked. Jack heard how heart broken Aurora sounded and tried to cheer her up.

"No, she does, Aurora. But let's try and catch up to her. Something is a bit off about her."

"Okay." With that Aurora picked Jack up again and flew toward Arcee.

"Are you sure you can carry me?"

"Yeah. I was trained to carry far more heavier thing than you. You are like paper weight to me. So you're fine."

"How's your head?"

"It hurts a lot, but I can handle the pain. Let's just catch up to my sister."

Suddenly, Aurora let another scream rip out of her throat.

"Aurora, what's wrong!?"

"J-j-just some p-painful m-memories is all," Aurora said and quickly landed.

"Aurora hop on my back. I can walk for a while. We did get pretty far thanks to you." Aurora said nothing, but climbed on his back and they started their journey again.

Time Skip

Jack was sliding down a slope, distracting Arcee. Airachnid took the opportunity to hit arcee off of her and then pin her to a wall of dirt with her webbing.

"Arcee!" Jack rushed over her Arcee, while feeling Aurora shift on his back to look at Airachnid.

Airachnid turned to see Jack coming. Arcee quickly freed one of her servos and shot at Airachnid, knocking her out.

"I told you to wait for me," Arcee said.

"Well partners don't ditch partners. Or family for that matter!" Jack said as he pulled at the webbing, while Aurora kept an eye on Airachnid.

"Get this through your thick head. You're not my partner, you're a liability. The both of you are," Arcee said. Aurora's head snapped to stare at Arcee as she felt unbearable pain, as energon leaked from her eyes.

"L-liab-bilit-ty? B-b-but w-we're sisters," Aurora stuttered out. But Arcee ignored Aurora.

Jack looked up to Arcee in her optics and said, "I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee. And you're never afraid, and you would never push Aurora away or think about hurting her like you are now!"

Arcee was in a daze, remembering how Airachnid captured her and Tailgate. Then snapped out or and looked toward Jack.

"You're right, Jack. I am afraid … of losing you! Both of you!"

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners don't you? We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I recently picked up on some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. At some point you really got to start asking yourself, Arcee. Is it them or is it me?"

"Do you get it now Jack? Aurora? She's not interested in me, she hunts indigenous species. And she on Earth, and that means humans! You! Both of you! RUN!" Jack started running,but Aurora quickly picked up Jack and took to the air.

"And that's why, I prefer to work alone." Airachnid said getting in Arcee's face plate. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those closest to you. But don't get me wrong, I fully intend to snuff out your spark." Airachnid was upside down now and continued to say, "And believe me, I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human, and sister to my collection."

With that said, Airachnid went after the two of them.

"JJJJACK! AURORA!" Arcee screamed.

Aurora kept flying through the forest, but Airachnid was tailing them. Jack kept an eye on how close Airachnid was.

"That's the spirit, Jack, Aurora. Play hard to get," Airachnid said.

Aurora kept flying until she got tired and had to land.

"I'm sorry … Jack. I can't … go on," Aurora panted out.

"It's alright Aurora. No need to be sorry," Jack said as he was trying to find where Airachnid was. He keeped looking around the forest as noises of animals was all he heard. They leaned against the trunk of a fallen tree. They saw that Airachnid pass them, but stopped and looked back at them.

"Hello, Jack, Aurora." Jack screamed and tried to get away. Aurora quickly manipulated Airachnid's energon and sent her flying 20 feet away. Then she ran after Jack.

"Well. what do you know."

Aurora and Jack kept running until they came across the little rift. Jack looked at Aurora, but she shook her head.

"If I continue to fly, my wings will start to bleed." Jack nodded in understanding and the both went on climbing down, and back up to the other side. Aurora was better trained for situations like this and was waiting for Jack. Once he got up, they continued to run as Airachnid caught up. Jack and Aurora leaned against the tree for Jack to catch his breath.

Jack pulled out his pocket knife for a moment and looked at it. "Oh, who am I kidding."

"I think it might come in handy soon," Aurora said. Then they continued to run again.

"You're making this too easy, you two. And I don't like to be board." Aurora and Jack continued to run, and ran into Airachnid's ship.

"Now where could they have scampered off too?" Airachnid walked off, missing Jack and Aurora hiding behind a piece of the ship. They looked at the open entrance and ran toward the ship.

Airachnid stood before the entrance of the ship. "If you wanted a tour of the ship, guys. You could have just asked." She walked to the ship and asked, "Did you spot the empty space, Jack? I hope you like it. It's where you'll soon hang your head, and I'll make sure that there's a spot for you too, Aurora."

While Airachnid was in the ship, Jack and Aurora was outside of it. The went under the ship, and Jack stepped in a puddle.

"Energon," Jack said. Then he got an idea. He used his pocketknife to light the stick up, while Aurora kept watch.

Airachnid heard Jack trying to start a fire. "Jack!?" She rushed off the ship, and towards the kids. Once the stick was had a steady fire, Jack tossed into the fuel tank and started to run.

"JACK!" Airachnid yelled as she saw the fire. The ship exploded and Aurora quickly took Jack into the air fast enough to escape the shock wave so they didn't get hurt. They both stared at the burning remains of the ship, then rushed off to find Arcee. The took a short pause, but then Aurora quickly pushed Jack out of the way as she was pinned to a tree.

"Jack, go! Don't worry about me. Get Ate," Aurora said. Jack nods and runs off determined. Airachnid came face plate to face wish Aurora.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy you and Jack blew up my trophies, Aurora. But I have to wonder, how are you Arcee's sister, if you're a human?"

"Well since you asked so nicely. We share a half of the same spark."

"I see. It makes me wonder then. What exactly are you? You hold the form of a human, you have a spark like a Cybertronian, and you abilities that of Primus himself." Aurora stiffened at Airachnid's words.

Airachnid saw the fear in her eyes. "Oh, so you're hiding something fro me. Why don't you just tell me?" Aurora said nothing to her as she started to shake. Airachnid glared and pointed at Aurora saying, "Just like your sister. If you won't tell me, then I'll make you." Airachnid slid her digit across Aurora's cheek letting acid burn her.

Aurora shut her eyes and screamed out in pain. Then started to beg. "P-please! Stop! No more! I Don't want to be punished anymore! Stop punishing me!"

Airachnid smiled broadly. "Beg, Aurora. I love your beautiful screams! It's music to my ears," Airachnid said as she dragged her digit on the other side of Aurora's face.

Aurora screamed again, but then it stopped. Airachnid looked a Aurora and say her eyes were gold.

Aurora went to speak, but it wasn't her voice. It was a mech's voice "You have no right to hurt Aurora, my creation." Then Airachnid was sent flying through the trees.

Airachnid looks up and stares at Aurora, and stutters out, "The frag!" The yellow shifted back to her electric purple, and she looked at Airachnid in confusion. Airachnid got up and was heading toward Aurora again.

"You have a connection to something powerful. You might be more useful to me alive than as my souvenir." Airachnid smirks and says, "I think I'll keep you as my little slave." Airachnid was going to grab her, but heard Arcee coming.

Arcee drove over the bumpy terrain of a small ramp like hill, transformed mid air and smashed her ped onto Airachnid's face plate. Airachnid flew back about ten feet away. Arcee ran after her and kicked Airachnid in the chassis. Arcee was beating the scrap out Airachnid, until she made a powerful kick that sent her half out in the forest. This left Airachnid unconscious.

When that was over, Jack came out from around the other side of the tree, and Arcee came over to get her unstuck.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Arcee asked as she reached out to Aurora to get her out of the webbing. Aurora saw Arcee's servo coming closer, flinch, and screamed.

"Aurora, what's wrong!?"

"No! No more! Please! I don't want to be punished any more!" Arcee frowned at that.

"Aurora, it's me, Arcee. Your Ate, remember?"

"I don't have siblings! My name isn't Aurora, it's 201!"

Jack seemed to notice Aurora's mindset of being back in M.E.C.H. once more. He got an idea. Jack knew Arcee wasn't going to like it, but he had to do it.

"201, calm down." Aurora immediately went quiet.

"Ja-" Arcee started, but Jack cut her off.

"201, I need you to remember her," Jack said gesturing to Arcee.

"That's a Cybertronian, Sir."

"No, that's not what I meant. Try to feel deep down within you and remember her. She means far more to you than you may think. Feel her, by opening your heart."

Although Aurora didn't know what he was talking about, Aurora followed his instructions. She unconsciously opened the bond and reached out, not only to Arcee, but also Ratchet. Once she connected to them she remembers again, and starts crying.

"I'm sorry, Ate! I didn't meant to forget you guys! I was drowning in my old memories, and the pain brought me back there! She reminded me of _him_!" Arced frees Aurora and hugs her to her chassis. "It's alright, Aurora. You're alright now-"

The sound of drilling makes all of them turn to see Airachnid making her escape underground. Arcee tries to stop her, by shooting at her, but she gets away. All three of them look down the hole Airachnid made.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growls out. She then sighs, "Well, so much for closure."

"Now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth," Jack said with gloom. "I'm not so sure that's such a good thing."

"I'm sorry that the both of you had to face my demons today. Especially you, Aurora, since you actually relieved them. You two were pretty fearless there," Arcee said.

"Actually I was terrified. Mostly for you," Jack replied.

"I was too. But I had total faith in you," Aurora said.

"Ratchet I need a ground bridge," Arcee looks at Jack as he kills a mosquito. "I need to get my partner and sister away from any oversized insects."

Jack turns to Arcee and said, "Parent huh?"

"Jr. partner. I can still pull rank." Aurora giggled at the two of them, glad the day was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Sick Mind and Out of His Head

"I'm glad you're okay. Thanks for helping us out at that race," Aurora said to the uncanny twins.

"Aurora, that was weeks ago. You don't have to keep thanking us," Cade said.

"I have to. I found out that the guy that drove the Aston Martin was an elite racer! You both drove better than him and won the race!" Aurora explained. She wasn't going to out right say they drove better than a Cybertronian.

"Well I'm still glad that even Jack beat Vince in the race! Vince is such a loser," Zak said.

It has been three weeks since illegal racing against Knockout, and two since Jack and Aurora has encountered Airachnid. The Decepticons have started to become more aware of her, and plan on capturing her. The Autobots have been far more cautious with Aurora, since then.

Raf laughed a bit. "Well I suppose so. I'm just glad everyone made it out okay."

"And it's all thanks to our Light here," Cade said.

"It was nothing. I was just there for moral support."

"Aurora, you were able to predict when he was trying to hit us off the track. You practically saved our lives," Zak said.

"Haha, I guess so." Before Aurora could continue, both Raf and Aurora's phone go off. Aurora looks at Raf who reads his phone. When he looks up, Raf nods to Aurora.

"Guys, we have to go. We can talk later okay?"

"That's fine," the uncanny twins say in sync.

They wave and quickly rush to the back and into the forest where they meet up with Jack and Miko. Without a word, Aurora bridges them to base, and looks on at the scene before them.

There on a medical berth laid Optimus looking very ill.

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet say causing Aurora to gasp. "It is only contagious if you come in contact with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

Arcee answers with, "Its passengers were infected with it. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War."

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon biological warfare program. By Megatron himself," Ratchet adds.

"Well … you do have a cure, right?" Raf asked.

Optimus groans out, "No … cure."

"Optimus, please. Save you strength," Ratchet said.

Jack asked, "Would Megatron get a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts," Bulkhead said.

Ratchet spoke up, "But we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we have a fix on the warship's location."

"Bumblebee, come with," Arcee said.

"Arcee, quickly. And be careful."

Bumblebee and Arcee got onto the warship and logged into their systems.

"Ratchet … did you-" Optimus started.

"Get infected? No." Ratchet's answer relieved Optimus.

"If it's here, I don't see it," Arcee said.

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee replied saying, "I've searched every file. Nothing."

"Well search again. Clearly you missed something!" Ratchet growled.

"I searched the entire database!" Arcee shot back.

"Daddy, Ate 'Cee is right. There isn't a cure on file for the plague," Aurora said.

"Stay out of this!" Ratchet yelled.

Aurora quickly turned to Raf and hid her face in his chest. She was afraid that Ratchet would say something he would regret like Arcee when they encountered Airachnid. Aurora had her feelings of fear, sadness, and hurt leak through the bond with Arcee.

"Ratchet, don't yell at her! She technically had all the files in her mind already. She was telling you to confirm what I was saying, for Primus sake!" Arcee scolded.

Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry, Aurora. Thank you for confirming with us."

Aurora slightly looked at Ratchet and said, "No problem." Aurora quickly turned to hid her face once more on Raf's chest.

" **Hey, Arcee. You gotta see this."** Bumblebee said.

"What, what is it?" Arcee came over to be shocked. "It's Megatron. He's alive!"

"That's not possible," Ratchet said.

"Well I'm staring right at him. good news is Megatron isn't exactly staring back," Arcee reported.

Suddenly, Optimus's vitals started to go critical.

"No! Optimus, stay with us!" Ratchet yelled.

Acting quickly, Aurora moved Optimus and herself in the healing chamber and closed it. Aurora created a small crystal of black energon and had it float to the right of Optimus, while Aurora was on his left. Then the black energon started to absorb Optimus's energon, while Aurora started pouring energon into him.

"Aurora what are-"

Raf interrupted Ratchet. "She is, in a sense, stablizing him. She is draining the infected energon out and putting regular in. This will buy us some time to look for a cure. This is only temporary."

"Right. I'll just go and-"

"No! Ratchet don't go in there! The black energon will start to absorb your energon as well," Raf warned.

"Black energon!? That's a myth!"

"Ratchet focus on Arcee and Bumblebee. Aurora won't be able keep Optimus stable forever," Jack said. Looking over at Aurora, you could slowly see her tiredness.

Time Skip

Arcee and Bumblebee returned to base once Ratchet had gotten the cure. Ratchet made it, just when Aurora had fainted from exhaustion. Optimus was able to have a quick recovery with everyone's efforts. Everyone was happy he would be alright.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician, my scout, and our little Light." Everyone clapped as looked from Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Aurora who was in Ratchet's free servo, sleeping.

Time Skip

Bumblebee had been acting strange for a few days and said he was seeing Megatron's face in his head. So Ratchet put Bumblebee in shut down.

Currently Raf was talking to Bumblebee and Aurora, even though Bumblebee couldn't hear him.

"So I blow pass the finish line. Then my other sister Polara asked how I got good at racing. And I told her I know a guy who has cars-"

Ratchet interrupts, "Rafael, are you trying to talk to Bumblebee? You know he can't hear you in power down mode. It's getting late, why don't I bridge you back to your family?"

"Because I told Bee and Light I would stay. They're family too."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

"Hey! So I'm not your creation then!?" Aurora yelled.

"You- I mean- that's not what I-" Ratchet stumbled over his own words.

Raf stopped him from continuing. "That's being related. It's not the same thing. Here, let me show you." Raf pulled up a picture of his family and shows Ratchet. "This is my family."

"Yes, yes, quite nice," Ratchet still didn't understand yet.

"Quite large. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes yes yes yes."

"But Bumblebee and Aurora always listens."

~Family are those you care about, and those who care about you. It's like me and Kuya Raf. Not related by blood, but family nonetheless. The same with you and I,~ Aurora sent through the bond.

Ratchet's optics widened in realization. Raf has taken Bumblebee as a brother, much like Aurora and himself.

Raf continues, "And we can understand him. I'm not sure why, but we do."

Ratchet smiles a small smile, but a smile no less. "I understand Raf. Thank you for being there for both Bumblebee and my little Light."

"It's nothing, Ratchet." Ratchet went back to work, while Raf continued to talk while he played with his laptop with Aurora watching.

A few minutes later, Ratchet went to get parts to try and fix something. Raf was working on finding anything on Aurora's past.

"Wait till you see the new laptop I'm saving up for, you too. It will help with the search for your past, Aurora," Raf said. Then Bumblebee got up from the healing chamber.

"Bee? Bumblebee!? Wait!" Raf said.

"Kuya Bee? How are you even up!?" Aurora asked. Bumblebee was messing with the ground bridge, then went through it. Aurora flew to the controls to see the coordinates.

"Bumblebee!" Raf yelled.

Ratchet came in and asked, "What did you do!?"

"Nothing! Bumblebee just got up and-" Raf started, but Ratchet cut him off.

"He was in power down. Where does he think he's going?"

"H-he went to the place where you and Uncle Op fought t-terrorcons," Aurora stuttered.

"Why there!?" Raf asked.

"I don't know," Ratchet replied as he opened the ground bridge again to go after Bumblebee, but said bot came back.

"Bumblebee, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked, but Bumblebee didn't answer as he walked in. Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee's arm. "Dark energon!?"

Ratchet looked up to see Bumblebee try to punch him, but it stopped near inches. Ratchet was quickly pulled away as Aurora let Bumblebee punch nothing, but air.

"Bee, what do you doing!?" Raf yelled.

Bumblebee ran at Ratchet to attack again, but was held in place. Bumblebee turned to Aurora as she stole the dark energon from his servos and changed it to regular energon. Then, Aurora throws him against the wall.

"Aurora, why did you do that!?" Raf asked.

"I'm sorry, Kuya Raf. He was going to hurt sire and-" Aurora was cut off as one of Ratchet's many tools around base hit her in the head really hard. She fell to the floor unconscious, bleeding heavily form her head.

"Aurora!" Both Raf and Ratchet yells. Bumblebee finally punches Ratchet, leaving him in a daze. Then Bumblebee picked up Raf and Aurora.

"Please, Bumblebee! I know you're in there!" Bumblebee placed Raf on a high ledge. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee ignores him and goes through the ground bridge, leaving with Aurora in hand.

Raf saw Ratchet got up, and asked if he was okay. Ratchet answers that he was fine, but Bumblebee wasn't. They need to figure out what he was up to, but then Ratchet realized that Megatron was in his head. They panicked as Megatron had Aurora. Both of them travel to the Arctic.

Time Skip

Bumblebee was hooked up with a cortical psychic patch, and was crushing Aurora to wake up. She woke up with a scream, until Bumblebee forced Megatron to stop.

Aurora took a quick glance around and spotted Megatron. "Bumblebee, why are we …" Aurora paused as she saw the cortical psychic patch attached to him. "L-lord M-megatron!? I should have k-known. I mean the patch is two ways. You … you want me … to heal you don't you." Megatron nodded.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf cried.

Ratchet replied, "That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet tried to attack, but was knocked away.

"Sire!" Aurora cried.

"Bumblebee! Remember who you are. Remember me. I know you'll always exist to me no matter what," Raf said.

" **Raf, is that you?"** Bumblebee asked.

Rad replied, "That's right, Bee. It's me."

Then, Bumblebee was having a mental battle with Megatron, but lost. Megatron snatched up Raf and looked to Aurora. "Heal me or this human will perish!" Megatron said. He started to crush Raf, and Raf screamed.

"NO! Stop it! Please! I'll heal you, just stop crushing my brother!" Aurora yelled. Megatron stopped and tossed an unconscious Raf at Ratchet, who caught him. Aurora flew out of Megatron's hold to hover above is actually body.

"Aurora, no!" Ratchet shouted, but it was too late. Aurora's streaks glowed and then released dark energon and let it wash over his whole frame. When she was done, Aurora quickly flew over to Ratchet, and hugged Raf as she cried. She knew that Megatron had awakened, and got up.

"Decepticons, your rightful Lord and Master has returned," Megatron said. He looked over to the two Autobots and humans. He stared a few moments at Aurora before he looked back to his troops and said as he walked out, "Finish these pests. I have my own extermination to perform."

The troops started to shoot at them, but each shot was moved to miss all of them entirely. Raf, Ratchet, and Bumblebee looked at Aurora, whose electric purple streaks glowed electric blue, along with her eyes.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Aurora released energon from her body, and formed four swords. She sent them to cut down each and every Decepticon there.

Time Skip

"Ratchet we need a bridge," Optimus said.

"Well, I think that can be arranged." Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus turned to see Bumblebee and Ratchet with their charges. Raf was hugging a crying Aurora as she continued to repeat that she was sorry.

"Why are you sorry, Light?" Arcee asked.

"I-I-I'm t-the one w-who h-healed M-Megatron," Auror replied.

Raf hugged her tightly and said, "It wasn't your fault, Aurora. You had to do it or Megatron would have crushed me to death. So you did the right thing." Aurora just nodded, bridged everyone to base, and fell asleep in Raf's arms from all the energy she used while using her abilities.

Everyone now had to worry about Aurora as Megatron knew about her. They knew that he was going to try and capture her, and use her. They had far too much to worry about now.


	17. Chapter 17

Crisscross

"You did it, Aurora!" Raf said excitedly.

"You did it! This is so neat! This will totally come in handy," Miko said.

"Thanks guys!" Aurora said.

The three of them were their new refurbished hideout, Omega-2 outpost. They decided to name it after the main base. After the 'shadow zone' incident, Miko and Raf wanted to see if Aurora could use her bridging ability to bridge into the shadow zone. They just found out she could, while making ten more bridges, and a new ability.

"Do you think we should let Jack into our hideout?" Aurora asked. "He's starting to get a little suspicious where we go without him."

"It's up to you, Aurora. This is your hideout after all," Raf replied.

"I asked because it is our hideout, not just mine."

"I think you should hang out with him at his house, and see if you trust him. I don't really care, but final say is yours, Aurora," Miko said.

"That's a good idea. I'm okay if you let him know, but you should see if he is ready," Raf added.

"Okay, then. Let's go back to base then," Aurora said as she bridged them into a supply closet at base. Then Aurora found Jack and a tired Arcee, while the other two went home.

Aurora slowly approached the two. "Um, Jack?"

"Yes, Aurora. What do you need?" He asked.

"Can I sleepover at your house for a few days?" Aurora asked.

"What- why?" Jack asked alarmed.

Aurora heard the surprise and panic in his voice. "N-never mind. … I thought I would try to get to know you more. But it's fine if you don't-"

"It's fine, Aurora," Jack cut in. "You can sleep over. I can come up with something to tell my mom."

"Oh, thanks Jack! I can't wait!" Aurora said as she flew off to get her stuff.

Time Skip

"It's so kind of you to walk us home, Jack," Arcee said. Aurora nodded as she sat of Arcee.

"Well I don't want you revved up before bedtime. Come on, Aurora. Let's go inside, but be very quiet." Aurora nodded and followed directly behind him.

"Mom's a light sleeper, and I don't think she'd understand about-"

"About what, Jack? You breaking curfew for the third time this month?"

"Mom!"

June, continued. "Or why your boss called saying you missed another shift at work! Or the email from your Art- History teacher is conserved on why you keep falling asleep in class!"

"Ya, well, two words mom, art and history," Jack said.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you aren't racing that motorcycle."

"What, no! W-where did you hear that!"

"Small town. People talk. I work in an emergency room, Jack. I seen what can happen. Please, tell me you haven't fallen in with the bad crowd."

"What!? N-no no, no. No no no no no. My friend are the good crowd, seriously good."

"I thought you had that nick because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it, but I think you need a gentle reminder."

"Message received, mom. Loud and clear. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Let's see what a few weeks without your bike will do the trick."

"But MOM!"

"Jack, you're grounded. You can only go to school and work. And if you want to take a ride either, you'll petal." She made sure to look in his eyes, and told him she was serious. "Now, go wash up and-" June stopped as she noticed, Aurora hugging Jack's leg tightly.

Jack noticed his mom looking at Aurora. "M-mom … I can explain!"

"Who are you, sweetie?"

Aurora peeked out from behind Jack. "I-I-I'm A-Aurora Miss Darby. I'm one of Jack's classmates," Aurora said.

"Why are you here?"

"Mom, she-" Jack started, but June shushed him, so Aurora could answer.

"I'm here to sleep over for a while. I wanted to get to know Jack better," Aurora said.

"Are your parents okay with this? How did you meet?"

Aurora teared up a bit. "I don't know if my parents are o-okay with it because they're … they're … they're dead when I was … four. J-Jack and h-his friend have been t-taking care of me after I escaped from being tortured for four years straight." Aurora stopped to cry. Jack bent down, and hugged her, as she cried into his chest.

"Jack … how old is Aurora?"

"She is only eight. When we met, she thought we would take her back to that Hell or hurt her. Me and my friend have been working tirelessly to help her live a normal life. … She can't even remember her past."

"Then she isn't really named Aurora?"

Jack shook his head. "My friend named her. They made her family, but have yet to make it official. Her full name is Aurora 201 Projects." Then he picked up Aurora, calming her down.

"Poor baby. You can stay over as long as you want. Since Jack is grounded, I'm sure he has more time to look after you."

"T-thank y-you, Miss Darby."

"You can call me June, Aurora."

"Thank you, Auntie June." Aurora said, making June blush at her cuteness.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, go inside and get comfortable. We'll be there in a sec." Aurora nodded and slowly walked into the house. She glanced back once to look at Jack, before going in completely.

"So she's the reason you've been out, Jack?"

"Y-yes. She is."

"What do you and your friend do with her?"

"We hang out. Teach her how to be normal."

"What did she mean by tortured? She seem normal other than the horns and eyes."

Jack's expression darkened at that. "It's what it means. She was tortured for four years straight. You haven't seen it, but the horns and eyes are the after effects of the experiments done on her. She was taught how to fight, take orders, and endure pain. They beat her when she didn't do simple things or when she would fight back. They made and used her as a tool. Only calling her by a number. I will never forgive them."

June saw how serious her son was. She didn't realize it until now, but Jack cared for the little girl. She never seen him this serious before.

"Alright, let's go. We can't keep Aurora waiting. I'll lift some restrictions. You can use your motorcycle, for work, school, and Aurora, but you need to be home for curfew."

"Thanks, mom. It means much more than you think."

Both go in and see Aurora crying, and a metal table smashed in.

Jack quickly ran to Aurora's side and hugs her to his chest. "Hey, hey, Aurora. Calm down, you aren't there. You're with me and my mom. It's okay."

"They're coming to get me!" Aurora sobs.

"Not while I'm around. I will protect you, and so will the others."

June watched as her son calmed Aurora down, then turned to the table. She saw knuckle imprints in it.

"Let's get you to bed," Jack said.

"Can … can I sleep with you. I can't sleep alone. I get terrible nightmares."

"Ya, just go wash up and get ready for bed. I need to eat first. You know where to go, right? Aurora nodded and went off and into Jack's room.

"Jack, how is this," June gestured to the table, "possible?"

"As I said, experimentation. The table must have looked like the same one they strapped her down to for those experiments."

"I'll go check on her."

"Wait, mom! Don't!" June ignored her son and walked into his room, and opened the bathroom to a sight that shocked both of them.

There stood Aurora only in her underwear. They saw all the cuts that littered her back and legs, while her arms and face were untouched. They saw the thick purple streak that went down her arms and legs, and her wings fully stretched out.

Their sudden entrance caused Aurora to jump and try to fly away, but she ended up getting her horns stuck in the ceiling.

"Aurora!" Jack carefully took a hold of her feet and pulled her out. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, Aurora. I should have stopped my mom from entering."

June quickly got next to them and started to examine all her scars. Whip marks, cuts from knives, and bullet shots. June looked over Aurora's hands to find them perfectly fine.

"Come on, mom. Let Aurora shower now." They left the room to eat in complete silence.

They went to bed, but June stopped Jack.

"Take care of her, Jack."

"I already know."

Time Skip

"I think we should tell her, Ate Cee. She could be in mortal danger if left in the dark," Aurora said. She liked June a lot, and didn't like that their secret was putting a strain on Jack's relationship with his mom. They tried to tell her earlier, but Arcee wouldn't show herself.

They drove up the driveway pretty late, and thought June would be there, but she wasn't. Jack looked in the garage to see a package. He opened it and there was a device that fell out.

"Hello there, Jack." Arcee transformed and held Aurora close as she shook like a leaf.

"Silas!" Arcee growled, while Aurora whimpered in fear.

"What is it? What's going on!?" Jack panicked.

"M.E.C.H." Arcee said.

"They know where I live now!?"

"We know things about your family that even you don't know. For example, do you know where your mother is?" Silas asked.

"What did you-" Jack started.

"Understand, Jack, we have no intention of hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you, Arcee, and Aurora to follow the GPS coordinates programed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I set up."

Arcee tried to contact Ratchet, but only received pain.

"Did I not mention that our communicator scrambles communication signals and your brains? Any break in communication or attempt to reach the Autobots and Miss Darby … Well, I wouldn't want to be responsible for the outcome."

They quickly drove to the area where the coordinates led to.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this I-"

"Jack, M.E.C.H. is only interested in me, not you, your mom, or Aurora. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go."

"That's not exactly reassuring. You're family too," Jack said.

"I won't let them take you to Hell, Ate Cee! I won't allow it! I rather they take me, not you," Aurora added.

"Aurora, I won't allow you to be taken back by them again. Over my dead body."

They turned into a cement refinery. When they stop, guns were aimed at Jack.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"The usual," Arcee replied. Arcee quickly drove passed them, while M.E.C.H. troops shot at them, into a hanger.

Jack and Aurora got off of Arcee.

"Mom!?" Jack yelled.

"Looking for June? She's hanging around here somewhere." Arcee transformed to stand between the kids and her greatest enemy.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled. Airachnid quickly trapped Arcee in webbing.

"What's she doing here!?" They were quickly surrounded by M.E.C.H. troops.

"Help them, please. Their human like you. You can't let Airachnid-" Arcee pleaded.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself," Silas said, and had one of his troops shoot Arcee.

"Arcee!" Both Jack and Aurora went to check to see her unconscious.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise," Airachnid said.

"Gentlemen," Silas motioned toward Jack and Aurora. The troops took their phones.

"I'm still learning about human kind, but one thing is clear to me, you two. You people care deeply for family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as I take your family apart."

Aurora blocked out the conversation out and used her C.L. ability to find where her aunt was from Airachnid. Once she found it, she grabbed Jack's hand.

"I know where she is. I'll take us there," Aurora said as she opened up a bridge and appeared right above June.

"Mom!"

"Jack!? Aurora!? What are you doing here!? Who are these people!? How did I get in this stuff?" June asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm gonna get you out." Jack was able to free June with Aurora's help.

"Jack, the robots are real?" June asked as she saw Airachnid came up and stared down at the three of them. Jack nodded.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack shouted.

"Afraid not, Jack. You cheated! You used Aurora to-"

"You never said I couldn't, now did you." Airachnid shot webbing to pin them down, but Aurora made four energon blades and sliced it to pieces.

"I won't let you hurt my family!"

"Move aside, Primus incarnate. He must pay for his mistakes!"

"They are my family!" Aurora sent her sword at Airachnid. They tried to slice her up, but she kept on dodging. "I had my family taken away from me once. I'm not letting it happen again!" Aurora shouted.

"Aurora!" June whispered in surprise. June didn't really know Aurora, but really wanted to know more about her.

Aurora took this time to have three bridge portals fall over them. Airachnid tried to spite acid at them, but it phased right through them.

"Aurora, are we in the shadow zone?" Jack asked.

"Not quite. We're in the dusk zone. The difference between the dusk and shadow zone, is that we can be seen, heard, and touch things, but anything not within the dusk zone, can't touch us."

Then, Arcee came around to fighting Airachnid. The watched as they fought. When Airachnid was laying in a container, Jack activated the cement machine, while Arcee poured it on her. Airachnid pinned Arcee and tried to attack, but Agent Fowler came around with three attack helicopters and shot at her.

"Uncle Fowler!" Aurora shouted with glee.

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," Jack said.

"If I knew Cons were involved, I would have called in Prime," Agent Fowler said.

"That would have been too much for my mom for one night." They continued to shoot until they thought she was subdued. Airachnid took their cease fire to scan the helicopter, and escape.

Time Skip

"Miss Darby, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Jack has been interning for me at the agency," Agent Fowler started.

"Agent Fowler, mom's not going to buy it," Jack said.

"He's got that right," June added.

"Agent Fowler," a soldier called.

"Let me guess. Without a trace?" When the soldier nodded, Agent Fowler growled and walked off.

"No … they're still out there. They can still come after me!" Aurora shouted.

"Aurora, calm down. You know we won't let that happen," Jack said, hugging Aurora close.

Then Arcee walked up.

"And she would be your …?"

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, friend."

"Call me Arcee."

"Thank you, Arcee," June said.

"I think it's time for that ride you made me once promise."

The three of them rode to base, while Aurora flew from above. Once at base, June gazed around in wonder.

"Mom, meet my Science- Fiction club," Jack said.

"And my family and friends," Aurora said as she flew around everyone and landed on Ratchet's servo.

"These are your family!?"

"Well my new family. My original parents died. I don't even remember anything about them, and I wish I knew them."

"Well if it helps, you are Filipino," June said.

"I am?"

June nodded. "Filipinos often consider those close to them who aren't related as family. Plus, Ate and Kuya are Tagalog for sister and brother."

"Raf, you hear that! I'm Filipino! That's one step closer to my past!"

Raf nodded. "We will find out who you were. You can count on me."

"I have a question though. What is Primus?" June asked. The bots were surprised at that.

"Primus is our Creator. He created all Cybertronians. Why do you ask, Miss Darby?" Optimus asked.

"The spider called Aurora the incarnation of Primus," June replied. The whole base had a deafening silence as they all looked at Aurora who stood there, unmoving. Question unanswered.


	18. Chapter 18

One Shall Fall

"Welcome to the Omega-2 Outpost," Raf said to Jack. Jack looked around to see all sorts of things like a vending machine that had candy and soda, a fridge, a 52' flat screen tv, all the possible game consoles, games, and so much more.

"Welcome to Team Primus!" Miko said.

Raf looked to Miko. "Team Primus?"

"Team Prime's unranked sub-team. We are Team Primus! Besides, Aurora is the one who found and created this place. Plus, she is the incarnation of Primus, so it's fitting," Miko explained.

Jack looked at Aurora with concern. She was being extremely quiet. "Aurora, what's wrong?"

"It's just that … I want to tell you something, but it must stay a secret from everyone. That includes the Bots," Aurora said.

The three look at each other, then nodded.

Jack spoke for all of them. "Go ahead, Aurora. We won't tell. After all, we are Team Primus."

Aurora took a moment to see if they would genuinely keep this secret. When she saw that they would she took a deep breath, and sighed. "I … I think I am the incarnation of Primus. He … he destined me to have a major part in this war. He … let me live to meet all of you …" Aurora paused for a moment. "I'm not even sure how, but I'm thankful. He gave me a reason to live a while longer."

"'Live a while longer'? What do you mean by that!?" Jack asked.

Raf sighed. "We can't really explain how, but at the end of the war, Aurora is going to die."

"You knew!?" Jack and Miko yelled in unison.

Raf nodded. "I was one of the first along with Ratchet. Then Optimus. You guys are the only other ones who know."

"Let's drop this conversation. I don't want you worrying, while the other bots get suspicious. And since I know you can't lie to them, I would have to use my M.A.S. ability so that this won't be apart of your worries," Aurora said. "I'll send you guys back to base. I had promised that I would hang out with Barricade and Zakaries."

Aurora bridged Miko and Jack to the base, while Raf and her went out, and to the front of the school. Raf went with Bumblebee, while Aurora went to the uncanny twins.

"Barricade! Zakaries! I'm ready! I can't believe that we're going to your guy's house!" Aurora shouted in glee. They got into Cade's armed military Jeep J59. They didn't use Zak's Joustra Diaclone Ligier. It only has one seat, so they only used it for racing.

"Now, now, Light. I wouldn't get your hopes up," Cade said.

Zak nodded. "We don't want you to be disappointed when it's not up to your expectations."

"Well, if that's what you're worried about, then don't be. I never really been to a normal house hold before. I won't judge you. I don't even have a house, so you should be fine."

"Wait, where do you live then!?" Zak ased.

"I thought you have a dad and a sister," Cade added.

"I sleep over at Jack's house with him and Aunty June. I was adopted, so I do have a daddy and Ate. I sleep in their car with them since they don't have a home yet."

"What are they like, exactly?" Zak asked.

"You don't usually talk about them, and we don't see them around," Cade added.

"Well, my Ate 'Cee's name is Arcee. She is a … solder if you will. She is kind, caring, and very protective of me, her friends, and family."

"And your dad?" Zak prompted.

"My Daddy's name is Ratchet."

"Ratchet? What kind of a name is that? No offence," Cade said.

"That was mean, Cade Hound Barri. Would you make fun of your uncanny twin Zak Mirage Arias? Or even me, Aurora 201 Projects? I think not!" Aurora retorted. Cade flinched and caused the car to swerve a bit.

"Cade!" Zak scolded.

"Aurora, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Cade said looking into the rearview mirror.

Aurora sighed. "It's fine, just don't do it again, Mr. Hound. Anyway, my daddy is a field medic. He knows how to fight and heal injuries. He is kind, caring to those he holds dear, smart, and a bit grumpy at times, but that just shows how much he cares."

"Do you think we could meet them?" Cade asked.

"They sound pretty nice to me," Zak said.

Aurora looked down at her hands, and balled them up in a fist. "I … I would have to ask. They are rather busy, which is why I stay over at Jack's house, but I'll see if I can persuade them. You guys are my Kuyas after all."

Cade and Zak stiffened. They really were really happy to hear that, but at the same time terrified. They knew she had a difficult life and is struggling with many problems. They didn't think they could help her with her personal problems. They didn't even know who her adoptive family was, much less on what they could have possibly done to earn the title of brother.

"Why do you see us as … your brothers, Aurora?" Zak asked slowly.

Aurora felt their unease and doubt. She felt like she was being crush slowly. "You … both remind me of 200."

"200? You mean …" Cade trailed off.

"Yes. He was the only other person who was there during my experimentation. Another test subject. If he had lived, he would be 18 like the both of you. He was ten when he was brought in, so he was normal. He was very accepting to his situation and always tried to keep me happy," Aurora explains. "You both look like him, and try so hard to make me happy that I can't help, but feel like you're my Kuyas."

"Well I'm glad you're _ang aking maliit na kapatid na babae_ (my little sister)," Zak said.

" _Salamat_! (Thanks)" Aurora said, but then a realization dawned on her. "Wait, you're Filipino!?"

Cade chuckled. "Yeah, we are. And you know what that means."

"We are truly a family then!" Aurora answered.

The uncanny twins nodded.

"It is in our culture, so why not. I just hope our Ate Cassy doesn't come around. She would freak if she saw you," Cade said.

"Why is that?"

"You know of our rep. sheet. She would think we kidnapped you or something along those lines," Zak explained.

"That makes sense," Aurora said.

"We're here," Cade said.

Aurora was so engrossed in the conversation that she forgot to pay attention to where they were going. She was amazed by the sight before her.

It was quite a rarity to see such lush greenery anywhere near Jasper, Nevada. Their house was surrounded by a meadow near the face of a canyon wall. There was a waterfall that fell from the canyon into a pond below next to the house.

The house itself, was small. It was a bland peach color, and it looked like Jack's house, except the fact that there was no road. In fact, it was just a dirt path made by driving over it so much.

"It's beautiful," Aurora said as she got out of the car and looked around as she admired the nature that's not usually seen in the state of Nevada. She used her C.L. ability to find out the layout of their house. Aurora was amazed, but also worried with the layout and frowned.

"Hey, Aurora, what's wrong?" Zak asked.

Aurora forced a smile and replied, "Nothing. Can you guys show me around?"

"Sure thing, Light!" Cade exclaimed.

Cade and Zak showed Aurora around their house. The pond and waterfall was artificially created, but the meadow that surrounded the house was all natural. The one story house had a dining room that was connected to a small kitchen that held the bare essentials: sink, stove, oven, microwave, fridge, and a dishwasher. The house had a nice living room that could hold ten people at most. Then there was was the fact that they only had two bedrooms, and they shared one while their sister has her own. That was about all they showed her other than a shed in the backyard that had their dirt bikes and gardening supplies.

"Is there nothing else you want to show me?"

"What are you talking about? We showed you everything," Cade said.

Zak nodded in agreement. "We showed you everything. We told you not to get your hopes up."

"It's not that. It's just-" Aurora was cut off felt a surge of panic and worry from Arcee and Ratchet. It was so intense, that it hurt her.

The uncanny twins saw her face scrunch up. "Aurora!?"

"I have to go."

Zak got confused. "Aurora, what are you-"

"I have to go. I have to go!" Without a second thought, Aurora took to the air and straight into the clouds. She bridged herself into base.

"What happened!? What-" Aurora saw the energon and Raf in the healing chamber. "Daddy, NO!"

But it was too late. Ratchet activated the chamber and infused energon into Raf.

Once the glow died down, Aurora quickly flew over to Raf and gasped.

"What have you done!" She yelled as June, Jack, and Miko came beside her and also gasped.

"Oh my god!" June said as she stumbles back while covering her mouth.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked. Miko stood there in silence for once.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Raf?" Arcee asked as she walked up, but soon froze once she saw Raf.

Everyone looked at Raf, and was speechless. Raf had gained angel wings, a thick streak on his arms, legs, and in his hair similar to Aurora, but it was energon colored. The most unique feature was that, above and around his head was a golden halo.

"No … no no no no no no No NO! He can't be! No! This should have never happened to him! Not Kuya Raf!" Aurora screamed.

"Aurora!" Arcee shouted.

Arcee tried to reach her, but a sudden wind whipped around her as she was hugging her knees, bawling her eyes out. No one could reach her as she cried. Neither Ratchet, nor Arcee could reach her through their bond. Aurora was frightened over the fact that Raf was like her, and feared he would suffer all the pain she goes through.

Suddenly, Aurora felt someone hugging her tightly, as though she might disappear.

"Aurora, I will be fine. You know why?" Raf asked. He rubbed her back slowly, leaned in close to her ear and whispered loud enough over all the commotion for her sensitive ears to hear five words. Five simple words that reassured her that he would be alright.

"I have you with me." That was all it took for Aurora to calm down. She then returned the hug, as everyone gathered around them as the wind died down.

"So is this how …" Miko started, but trailed off.

Aurora looked to her and nodded. "Yes, but in a far more harsher way. M.E.C.H. is far more worse. The amount of energon was greater, and they injected it into me using needles. One … pierced through my left eye, while the other … went directly to my heart."

"So that would mean …"

"Yes, Jack. It would mean Kuya Raf is very similar to me, but not exactly. I can sense that he is generating energon at a slower pace and can manipulate it, but any other abilities could be similar or different. We can't be sure," Aurora said.

"I'm just worried about how we will have to tell his family," June said. "I mean if Raf is generating energon, he will no longer need other human necessities other than sleep. His appearance changed, and he has wings and a halo."

Miko went and touched the halo, which caused Raf to swat her hand away.

"It's solid!" Miko exclaimed.

"It is similar to my horns. He can feel it, you know. It is like how you feel someone touch your arm." Everyone heard this and took note.

To the side the bots on base were trying to find where Optimus was, since he was fighting Megatron alone.

Ratchet was typing away at the bridge counsel. "I'm locked on to Optimus's signal … Wait, how is this possible!?"

"What? What is it!?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet and Aurora began to panic. "We need to get Optimus out of there. NOW!" Ratchet yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

One Shall Rise Pt. 1

Previously on Project Aurora

 _Aurora had Jack learn about the the Omega-2 Outpost and revealed to them of her death at the end of the war. She had found where the uncanny twins lived along with some secret they are not aware of. After Aurora feels panic and fear through her bonds, she rushes over to find Raf being infused with energon. This leads to Raf generating energon, a new appearance, and hidden abilities yet to be discovered. Aurora then panics along with Ratchet to get Optimus to safety._

Present

"Let's go!" Ratchet yelled. Bulkhead rushes through the bridge first, then Arcee, Ratchet, and lastly Aurora. Bulkhead was fighting off Megatron, while Arcee and Ratchet pulled Optimus through the bridge. Aurora was redirecting all the dark energon away from them.

Arcee turned and yelled, "Bulkhead, now. NOW!" Aurora was scared of Megatron that she restrained his movement from where he was, long enough for Bulkhead to escape.

They slowly walked Optimus into base.

"Easy Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of energon. Aurora, sweet spark?"

"On it daddy!" Once Optimus was set down, Aurora focused all her attention on giving Optimus a transfusion of medical grade energon with a little light energon in it to give his more strength since it wouldn't be that noticeable. While she was healing Optimus, she heard Ratchet try to explain Unicron.

"I've heard enough. Jack, please help me get Raf into the car," June said.

" **What!? You can't leave!"** Bumblebee said.

"Ah-but mom, I thought he was doing better!" Jack said.

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raf's family needs to know what happened. His Real family," June replied.

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him. Not like they can," Jack said gesturing to the bots.

Aurora finished healing Optimus as he quickly stood up.

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything within my power to ensure no harm comes to our human friend or any human ever again," Optimus said.

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world," June said looking into his optics. "They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

"Mom, dark energon is purring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours," Jack explained.

"You're coming with me, all four of you! And they will not be coming back," June says as she rolls Raf's gurney to her car.

"I understand," Optimus replied.

"That's it!? After all we've been through together? See ya!? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko asked.

"That may fly on their planet, but not here on Earth," June says. She slowly helps Raf get into the car, then turns with a scowl on her face and points at the car. "Get in!"

Aurora quickly flies over and sits in the car next to Raf.

"Aurora, what are you doing!?" Miko shouts incredulously.

"I-I'm d-doing what was commanded of me," Aurora stutters out with tears pricking the edges of her eyes.

June's face softens at Aurora "Oh! I'm sorry, Aurora. I forgot about your triggers, but this is for your own good."

"Aurora, get out of the car! Ratchet and Arcee are your family. You have a spark bond to prove it," Miko said. Aurora looked between Miko, June, Ratchet, and Arcee.

~I have a feeling that leaving is dangerous.~ Aurora sent to the both of them through the bond.

~Then don't go!~ Ratchet and Arcee sent together.

~That's why I'm going. I can protect them long enough until you guys come.~ Aurora sent back. Then said aloud, "I'm going with Auntie June."

Ratchet and Arcee nodded in approval.

"What!" Miko yelled. Everyone else was surprised.

Miko dropped it and made her decision to stay. Jack also decided to stay as well, and June drove off with Aurora and Raf.

Raf watched Bumblebee, until he couldn't see him. He sat down and Aurora immediately hugged him and whispered out, "We will come back. Weather or not Auntie June wants to or not. It will be okay."

Raf hugs Aurora and cries into her hair, mindful of her horns on her head as June continued to drive. After a few minutes, Raf calms down and both energon generators look at the sky, worried about the lightning striking them.

"Raf, Aurora, are you okay?"

"Ya, we're fine," they said at the same time. Right when she was going to reply, lightning struck in front of the car multiple times, causing June to crash.

"Raf, Aurora, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but the crash knocked out Aurora. She stopped me from hitting my head against the roof of the car," Raf replied.

Then a tornado was headed toward them. June tried to reverse away from it, but to no avail. Luckily, Bumblebee came to their rescue, and took them back to base. Once back Raf used his ability to manipulate energon to move Aurora to her bed.

Time Skip

"Parasites! They, too shall know my lustful hand once I'm finished with you!" Unicron yelled.

Aurora woke up with a start hearing that, and then was tossed around while being electrocuted, causing her to screamed. That scream caused Unicron to stagger back.

"Aurora!? What are you doing here!?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know how I got here!" Aurora replied in a panic.

"The incarnation of Primus! You shouldn't even exist! No matter. Your line of Primes have grown weak in my absence, and thus he will fall. Then so shall you, Primus incarnate."

"That outcome is inevitable, but not on this day," Optimus said as he transformed his servos into blasters and fired at Unicron, until it fell down and turned into rubble.

Then all around him, more stone Unicrons rose from the ground surrounding Optimus.

"Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day. For Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron," each stone copy spoke.

-Optimus, have you uncovered any further signs of Unicron's emergence?- Ratchet commed.

-Unicron is power incarnate, and you, last of the Primes, shall perish alongside Primus incarnate,- was heard through the communication channel.

"Wait, Primus incarnate … Aurora's with you! We're on our way!" Ratchet yells not really noting how or why is sparkling got there in the first place.

-Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by shear force. He want's us, Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone as I defend Aurora and myself," Optimus said as he puts on his battle mask.

Optimus starts to fight against all the stone Unicron copies, all the while Aurora tries to figure out how she got there. Aurora already tried to bridge back to base, but for some reason it wasn't working again. She got scared as she couldn't even feel her sire or sister.

~ _You are needed with Prime, little sparkling,_ ~ Aurora heard in her head. She forgotten, for a moment, how to translate the language of the Primes to english.

~Primus!? Are you the one who brought me to Optimus?~

~ _Indeed, Aurora. You must aid the Prime in his fight. I feared he would not make it against my brother,_ ~

~I understand. Then, I will see to it that the Prime will survive. You have my word.~

~ _Thank you, Aurora. You have done more than I should be asking_ ~

~Anything for the Creator,~ Aurora sent as she started to pour light energon directly into Optimus's spark to ensure that his wounds would automatically heal. Though it was hard to do since Optimus kept moving around, and in turn moving her around.

Though once Optimus stopped, she knew Optimus was being restrained.

"Optimus!?" Aurora yelled.

"Aurora, brace yourself!" Optimus yelled. Aurora prepared, but when she felt Optimus tence up to take the blow she screamed her lungs out. The scream echoed through the area, and was able to shatter all the stone Unicron copies.

"Aurora, how did you-"

"No time! More are coming!" True to her words, more stone Unicron copies rose from the ground. Luckily Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came to give back up.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to base!?" Optimus asked the three.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction disciple and incarnation of Primus," the stone Unicron copies said in unison.

"Optimus, you and Aurora are Unicron's targets. Maybe you should consider returning to base," Arcee suggested.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate us anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloke our position for so long. I will not put others at risk," Optimus said.

"Then fallback, and let us take the lead," Bulkhead suggested. "Just this once."

-Please listen to reason. If you and Aurora don't survive, I fear neither will this planet,- Ratchet commed in.

Optimus thought for a moment, until he agreed. The four had to battle their way through the area, but were stopped by gigantic stone manifestation.

" **Is that Unicron?"** Bumblebee asked.

"No, not Unicron himself. But another one of his manifestations," Optimus said.

"If we can't beat Unicron, and we can't outrun him. What exactly are we supposed to do!?" Bulkhead asked.

"All we can do," Optimus replied. "Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him. Without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk," Optimus said as he readied himself for a long battle.

Everyone followed suit as Optimus charged at the gigantic manifestation. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee were quickly knocked out of play, leaven Optimus on his own. However, Optimus end up being pinned under large stones and knocking out Aurora.

"I am this world's past and its future. And as of this moment …" Unicron said.

"NO!" Arcee cried.

"All Primes are simply past," Unicron said as he brought down his foot to crush Optimus and Aurora. However, Unicron's face was shot from behind, causing the whole manifestation to fall and crumble to pieces.

" **Wasn't me,"** said Bumblebee as he looked between Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Wasn't me," Arcee said.

"Me neither," Bulkhead said.

Arcee contacted base. "Ratchet?"

-What is it? What happened?- he asked.

"I happened." there, on top of the of recently destroyed manifestation stood Megatron.

While Team Prime debates on joining Megatron, Aurora was in her dream plain with Primus.

" _Aurora, I must ask that, no matter what, you stay close to Prime._ "

"As you wish, Creator. But I have a question for you."

" _What is it, sparkling?_ "

"What … what ever happened to my bonds with my sire and spark sister?"

" … _I have severed your bond._ "

"Why … why sever it?"

" … _so that it won't hurt any of you. You had feared they would follow you, but now that the bond has been severed without pain, you have nothing to worry about._ "

Aurora thought for a moment. It did make sense, but … "There's more isn't there."

Primus sighed. " _Perceptive, as my incarnate should be. … there is more, but even I don't know what will happen as you go into the final stages of battle with my brother._ "

"You … can't?

" _Unfortunately, no. My brother was correct on the assumption that you are not suppose to exist. Your very existence has changed the course of everyone's fate._ "

"I see…" Aurora was very thoughtful. She knew there was more.

" _However, it does not mean your existence is a burden. In fact, you have helped the Autobots a lot. I know that you will also impact more lives. You are the difference that's needed._ "

"Really?"

" _Indeed, you are. You must go now. You mustn't leave Optimus until the end is near with the battle against my brother. I will ensure that you cannot be taken out until then._ "

"Alright, Creator. I hope to speak with you again, soon," Aurora said as she left the dream plain.

" _As do I, Aurora. But it might be awhile. You will not remember, but I will protect you._ "


	20. Chapter 20

One Shall Rise Pt. 2

Previously on Project Aurora

 _Aurora had found secret where the uncanny twins lived that they are not aware of. After feeling panic and fear through her bonds, Aurora finds Raf being infused with energon leading to Raf generate energon, a new appearance, and hidden abilities yet to be discovered. Aurora then gets Optimus to safety. Later on, Aurora finds herself and Optimus as of targets of Unicron. Megatron shows up, saves Optimus, Aurora, and declares a truce, until Unicron was dealt with._

Present

"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you, little one. I like the new look. You remind me of the tiny one … Aurora, was it? Humans are resilient." Aurora awoke to hearing Megatron. Aurora's eyes shot open.

"Kuya Raf!" Aurora shouted. On pure instinct, she bridged Raf into Optimus's cab. Once he was there, she hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Aurora. But are you okay? You were here while Optimus was in a battle."

"I'm fine, but I have to go with them to finish things with Unicron. I need you to keep a secret for a while. Don't tell anyone except Team Primus." Aurora receives a nod, and continues, "Primus needs me to stay with Optimus. He feared that Optimus wouldn't survive. I am to stay with Optimus to make sure he does," she whispered.

"I see. I hope you will be alright," Raf says while ignoring Miko's yelling.

"I'll be fine. My end was already set, so I won't die on this mission," Aurora paused for a moment. "Can you keep something for me? It's really important that you hold it since it could hurt the other two on our team, and Team Prime would probably break it."

"Sure, Aurora. What is it?"

Aurora takes a moment to reach into her jacket pocket, pulls out a necklace made out of pure white energon with a heart shaped locket, and puts it on Raf.

"This is very important to me. Since you are like me, you will find out what it does. Kuya Raf, keep it very close to you. Never leave it behind. I'm sure it will help you on your future missions, okay."

"Alright, Aurora. I'll keep it close, so don't worry," Raf said, but was a bit confused about the last part.

"Thanks, Kuya Raf. I'll send you back to the others." Aurora sent him back to the others, and started to listen to the bots conversation. She heard that Optimus gave Jack the key to the ground bridge power supply, and he was to safeguard it until Optimus returns.

When she was sure he wasn't near anyone, Aurora spoke up.

"That was the key to Vector Sigma, wasn't it?"

"Aurora!?"

"I'm coming with you. If I don't, I would endanger everyone on base. So, you gave it to Jack?"

"Indeed. I trust Jack with the key. He reminds me of me, before I was a Prime. How, may I ask, did you know of the key?"

"I sensed it. As Unicron already said, I am the incarnation of Primus. I sensed the energy and the memories of it came to me. That's why I know what might happen near the end of our battle with Unicron."

"So, you know?"

"I don't know. I see possibilities, not the actual outcome."

"Will any of us be offlined?"

"No, we a make it out alive. What becomes of us after, is unclear. We needn't worry. It is time that we focus on the task at hand." Optimus walks to the Bridge and forces Megatron through, then the rest follow after.

"Into, the belly of the beast," Aurora said.

"More like the beast's innards," Bulkhead said.

"So," Arcee started. "How long till Unicron knows were here?"

"Make no mistake," Megatron says glancing at Team Prime. "He already does." Megatron started to move forward with the others following behind him. Aurora bridges out of Optimus, and flies next to Arcee.

"Aurora, what- why-"

"If I stayed with the others, Unicron would have found me, the base, and attack without mercy, Ate 'Cee. I would have endangered everyone there. I can't help, but fear for their safety over mine," Aurora explains, only telling half the truth.

"Arcee, Aurora's right. Unicron could sense both of us in the end. We're safe nowhere on Earth," Optimus stated.

"Ah, Aurora. It's nice to see you again. What a surprise it was to find out that a mere human is the incarnation of Primus," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron, with all due respect, you have no right to address me by my name or designation. I am merely Light to you," Aurora said.

"And pray tell why is that?" Megatron asked.

"Only those closest to me, may call me by my name. They are the ones to give it to me, and therefore, I do not see you fit to use it."

"Why you little-" Aurora interrupted Megatron.

"You do not realize this, but I am showing you the utmost respect by addressing you as Lord Megatron. Although the other Autobots may not hold any respect for you, I do," Aurora said, surprising everyone present. "You knew the end of this planet has come, so you put your greed and goals aside to take out a common enemy. Therefore, you have earned my respect. Even if temporary, it shows you have high standards and a code that is in some way, honorable. So I must thank you for this temporary truce."

As they moved, no one said a word, too stunned by Aurora's word. After a few minutes, Megatron broke the dead silence.

"Thank you … for your kind words, Light. I'm actually surprised you would show me such kindness, seeing as you reside with the Autobots."

Aurora chuckled a little. "Even though I reside with the Autobot, who are like family to me, doesn't change who I am, and how I act. Some may call me foolish for being an optimist, but I will acknowledge good deeds when they arise. Even if they hold little to no selflessness, I believe it is right to show any creation kindness and praise they deserve."

"I see. So is this your nature or the influence of Primus?" Megatron asked.

"It's in my nature. Primus has never influenced me to do anything regarding my actions. I have faith you will hold your end of the truce. I have faith in a lot of things, because I know no other way."

"Why is that? Didn't your human creators ever teach you any other way than to have unwarranted faith in others?"

"Funny you would ask. In Cybertronian term, I lost my creators, as a sparkling. I was … put through hell, and escaped. I had to trust someone, and I put that trust in, believe it or not, Soundwave."

"You trusted Soundwave!?" everyone asked. Aurora chuckled at everyone's reaction.

"Believe it or not, I still do. I met him first since leaving my prison, he showed me no hostility, and he knows how to handle sparklings from experience."

" **Soundwave has experience with sparklings?"** Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, he does, scout," Megatron said. "He-" Megatron grips his helm and falls on one knee.

"Lord Megatron!" Aurora was going to help him, but Arcee held her back. After a few moment pass, he gets back up.

"Unicron grows ever stronger," he said, taking a glance at Optimus, before moving forward,though the Autobots stay behind.

"How do we know that Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us into a trap?" Arcee asked.

"We do not," Optimus says moving forward. Arcee pulls out her blasters.

"But I have faith Lord Megatron would not be used as a puppet, Aurora said as she flew after Optimus. Arcee sighed, before following after them.

Time Skip

The small squad continued walking, until they made it to a large cavern where Unicron's spark beat was louder.

"Unicron's spark is near," Megatron said.

Arcee walked a bit ahead, then turned to Megatron. "After you."

"Ate! Don't be rude!" Aurora scolds.

"It's fine, Light. I have been their enemy for far too long, so their actions are fine," Megatron said as he took the lead once more. The group moved forward, until Bulkhead lightly gripped his helm and stopped.

" **Bulk, are you okay?"** Bumblebee asked. Aurora flew over to him quickly.

"Fine, Bee. Just a little wossy," Bulkhead replied.

"The dark energon, it's starting to affect him," Arcee said.

"I think I have a remedy for it," Aurora said as she produced energon, though it had a high concentration of light energon in it. She gave it to everyone, except Megatron.

"Wow! That helped a lot! Thanks, Aurora," Bulkhead said.

"It doesn't even feel like we are surrounded by dark energon," Arcee said.

"Why didn't you give me any?" Megatron asked.

"I'm afraid it would hurt you, since the energon I gave them counters dark energon. I wouldn't risk such an event," Aurora confessed.

Before Megatron said anything, his insignia glowed, and looked at us. "He's preparing to expel us."

With that, these screeching bots came flying at them. The team pulled out their blasters.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked.

"As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibody," Optimus said.

Everyone got into position and started firing at the incoming antibots, while Aurora floated behind them. They shot quite a few out of the air. The antibots started shooting once they were in range.

Everyone braced themselves to get shot, but when they never came they took a look. Aurora was in front of them glowing dark purple, holding her hand up, stopping the shots. She then, pulled her hands back before thrusting them forward to retune the fire, taking out most of the antibots.

Though there was still more, and Aurora pulled back as the others started to attack the rest. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee distanced themselves from Megatron and Optimus. Both groups showed amazing fighting skills and teamwork as the fought side-by-side. Though they made a slight mistake for splitting up.

"Help!" Aurora cried as two antibots caught her.

"Aurora!" Team Prime yelled.

Megatron quickly took action, transforming, and flying after her, but was attack by a large swarm of antibots that were waiting for him. Aurora saw that she was getting farther from the battle. Panic seized her spark, and on instinct, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She screamed bloody murder, causing the rest of the anitbots to short out and fall out of the air, offline. With no more, antibots to stop him, Megatron quickly made his way to Aurora.

Aurora stopped screaming hearing Megatron flying over to her. She flew over, and hugged his alt. mode. Megatron made his way back to the others and handed her off to Optimus.

"Aurora, are you-"

"There are more, coming! We need to move," Aurora said, cutting off Optimus. Aurora was proven right, and everyone started running forward.

At Base

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked Jack.

Jack looks at the chip in his hand and showed Ratchet. "Optimus," he replied. "I honestly don't understand why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

"Jack, there is no key to the ground bridge,"Ratchet informed.

"But then, what is this?" Jack asked.

Ratchet took a closer look. "That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?"

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."

"I shouldn't have this," Jack said as he held up the key to Ratchet.

"Optimus has entrusted it to you, Jack."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"Because-" Ratchet was interrupted.

"Optimus doesn't plan on coming back," Raf said. The two looked at Raf to see a heart shape shining through his shirt. "And neither does Aurora," Raf added as tears descended his face.

"What do you mean, Raf? What is that under your shirt?" Ratchet asked slowly.

Raf pulled out the locket, and Ratchet gasped. "I didn't know what it was at first, but know I know that this is the key to Aurora's spark."


	21. Chapter 21

One Shall Rise Pt. 3

Previously on Project Aurora

 _Aurora, Megatron, and most of team prime are in the thralls of Unicron. They are undergoing battle, as Unicron tries to destroy them. Ratchet finds out Optimus isn't coming back, while Raf reveals that he holds the key to Aurora's spark._

Present

"Key to her spark!? What- why- I didn't know Aurora had such a thing!" Ratchet said surprised. "What exactly does it do?"

"I'm not sure," Raf explained. "All she said was that I'd find out what it does, and that it will help with future missions. Maybe not the ones you guys go on, but ones only I can do."

"Then how do you know it's the key to Aurora's spark?" Ratchet asked. "How do you know it's not just a piece of jewelry Aurora wanted you to have?"

"This is very important to Aurora!" Raf yelled. "She told me to never lose it. Plus, look at it. Listen closely, you'll hear her sparkbeat!"

The base quiet down, and sure enough, Aurora's sparkbeat pulse resonated over most of the machines. This shocked everyone present. It was unprecedented, but then again, Aurora was far from normal. Not to mention she was called the incarnation of Primus.

"Rafael, may I see the necklace?" Ratchet asked. "I merely want to scan it. Just hold it out for me."

Raf did as instructed of him, while Ratchet scanned it. It took a moment, but once the scan was complete Ratchet stumbled back. The medic almost fell to the floor, if it weren't for Raf using his energon manipulation to hold him up.

"Ratchet, what's wrong!?" Raf asked. "What do you find?"

Ratchet took a few second before making a coherent sentence. "Th-that locket. … it's 25% spark," Ratchet stammered as he shocked everyone present. "That's half of Aurora's already small spark! Why would she do such a thing!?"

"Because she's not coming back," Raf said. "She knew something was going to happen to her. So maybe this would be able to help her come back? I don't know! Primus help us!"

There was a bright flash from the locket, that everyone had to shield their eyes. When it died down everyone looked to Raf, only to see said boy in a daze. Raf was going to crumple to the floor, if it wasn't for Jack catching him.

June and Ratchet were checking his vitals, and found they were normal when comparing it to Aurora's stats. They both noticed that the locket pulsed in time with Raf's heartbeat.

"Is Raf okay?" Jack asked.

"He's fine," Ratchet replied. "Though it would seem that Aurora's spark fragment is affecting Raf. In what way, I don't know. However, I know he'll be fine."

"This is so out of my hands," June said. "With Raf and Aurora needing nothing more than sleep, I'm so lost with how to help them. They're so out of my expertise."

"You aren't the only one, June," Ratchet confessed. "This is the first time this has ever happened. It sort of helped that Aurora was dubbed Primus Incarnate, but now that Raf is in the same position, I fear any human could end up like them if they don't die."

"What do you mean die?" June asked. "Raf and Aurora are the only cases I've heard of."

"Mom, remember when I explained that Aurora has been tortured?" Jack receives a nod. "Well, Aurora was an experiment under the codename Project Aurora, test subject 201."

"That's where she got her name!?" June realized. "Aurora 201 Projects!"

"And she wasn't the first," Miko stated. "But she was the last. From what Aurora told us, they canceled the project after they thought Aurora was a failure."

"And the other 200 subjects?" June questioned. Silence only met her.

"Dead," Ratchet finally sighed after a minute. "Energon is very toxic to humans."

"Then how did Raf and Aurora survive!?" June yelled. "How did they survive when 200 people died to the same thing!?"

"Raf was infected with dark energon through electrocution. We were able to cure the deteriorating effect of the dark energon, by forcing it out with Bumblebee's energon." Ratchet hummed. "In theory, Raf has been exposed to us, which strengthened his system to energon exposure. Which is why he survived."

"And Aurora?" June asked.

"From what I've learned of her exposure to energon, it was a part of her punishments in small doses," Ratchet says. "It enhanced all her senses, including her pain receptors. Though, I think she was also exposed to Cybertronians before she was taken."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked as he picked up Raf and took him to the couch.

"Because, Aurora showed no ill effects compared to 200. He was always ill, but tried to stay positive for Aurora," Ratchet explained. "Aurora was specifically chosen for those experiments because M.E.C.H. knew she had been exposed to a Cybertronian."

"Then that means …" June starts.

"She has met someone from our species," Ratchet said. "And the only one who can figure who she's related to is Raf."

Everyone looks at the sleeping child. Knowing he could be the only one to identify who Aurora had contact with. Little did they know, Raf was in contact with a higher calling, thanks to Aurora's spark fragment.

 _With Raf_

Raf found himself in a gigantic room made completely out of metal. The whole room gave off a illuminous blue glow that allowed everything to be seen. Looking around, Raf saw hundreds of datapads that lined the walls. He looked behind him, finding a Cybertronian talking to a glowing sphere.

"Who are you?" Raf asked the mech. "Where am I?"

The mech turned around and was shocked to see Raf there. The mech backed up, while the electric blue orb moved closer. Raf was going to back away from the approaching sphere, but the warmth it gave off stopped him.

"You're Rafael Esquivel! What are you doing here!?" The mech behind the orb asked. "You shouldn't be able to be here! Only a Prime or a chosen few can come here!"

Raf backed away from the the orb by the tone in the mech's voice. Even though he felt safer near the orb, he could trust anything around him like Aurora could.

"Now now, Alpha Trion. There is no need to scare the boy," the orb spoke, while shocking Raf. "He's here because he called upon me."

"But how is that possible!?" Alpha Trion asked. "Rafael is no Prime! So how is he here!?"

"Um," Raf started, getting their attention. "Who are you two? Where am I?"

"Currently, you're in the Hall of Iacon," Alpha Trion said. "I am Alpha Trion. The orb before you is the Creator of all Cybertronians and Cybertron itself."

"Oh my- you're Primus!" Raf exclaims. "I thought only Optimus and Aurora could be here!"

"It would seem you are allowed here as well, Rafael Prime," Primus said.

"What!?" Both Raf and Alpha Trion said. "That's not possible."

"I had created Primes of different calibers," Primus began. "No Prime was ever the same. There are no true standards. I chose those who could make a difference, though I did not choose Rafael. My encarnacion choose him as a Prime."

"I'm a Prime?" Raf asked. "Like Optimus?"

"Similar, but a Prime in your own way," Primus said as he came closer to the young boy. "As I said before, each Prime is different. Optimus is a Prime of ideals, while Solus is a Prime of blacksmiths of the arts. You have the potential of greatness ahead of you."

"Primus, why is he here?" Alpha Trion asked as he came closer. "Optimus can't get here, but he can?"

"Rafael is an acception," Primus replied. "As for why he came here … Rafael is the only one who can answer that."

"Me!?" Raf exclaimed. "I don't know how I got here! I was with Ratchet and I found out Aurora isn't coming back if she gave me half of her already small spark!"

"Yes, now I get it," Alpha Trion said. "That would mean you have questions for Primus. The reason why you must of came here. However, how are you able to get here? Not many can."

"Alpha, he answered your question already. Rafael has Aurora's spark, therefore he is like Prima," Primus said, which received a gasp from the Prime. "So, what do you wish to know Rafael? Or, should I say, Requiem Prime."

Raf just gasped. He didn't know what to make of it. Him? A Prime? He wasn't Prime material. Far from it. If any one was remotely close to being Prime, it was Jack.

"Requiem?" Alpha trion asked. "As in, gathering of the dead? Like the Requiem Blaster?"

"No," Primus said. "Requiem, as in an act or token of remembrance. Now Requiem, what is it that you wanted to know? I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"How am I a Prime? What will happen to Aurora? Is she really not coming back?" Raf asked. He had so much more, but those were his main concern.

"To answer your first question, Aurora is my reincarnation. I was able to create Primes, so Aurora can do the same. You're last question is easy. Aurora will come back to you," Primus replied. Though he stayed quiet.

"What about my second question?" Raf asked. "You didn't answer it."

"I didn't answer, because I don't have one," Primus replied, shocking the other two present. "I'm not sure what will happen next."

"What do you mean!?" Raf asked incredulously. "You should know what will happen!"

"I cannot see what happens in the final stages of my brother's defeat," Primus said. "Requiem, I'm sorry that I cannot tell you what will happen from here on. I may have known what was to come, but that was before Aurora was ever even born. I changed everything."

"What do you mean!?" Alpha Trion said. "What did you change!? You know very well what happens when you mess with events! You're going to have Vector Prime involved!"

"I know what I've done, Alpha Trion!" Primus said. "I wanted this to happen. The end outcome was far better than I expected. Though it has altered the timeline, Vector isn't needed to interfere. He assured me that in the end, this is a better outcome than the one before."

"But at the cost of Aurora!?" Raf shouts. "To have Aurora lose her life! And for what!?"

"You're continued life with the Autobots," Primus said. "All of your lives, you had nothing but suffering. Always being ignored and put down by your father, because you don't meet his expectations. You can abandon your old life. Start anew with the Autobots."

"What about the other?" Raf asked. "What becomes of them?"

"In due time," Alpha Trion said. "But for now, it's time for you to go."

Raf saw he was being to fade away.

"You need to get use to your new abilities," Primus said. "They will help in your mission to help Optimus and Aurora."

"Please," Raf pleaded as tears streamed down his face. "Tell me how Aurora, _my Primus_ , will come to an end. I need to know."

"Very well," Primus said. "It's all I can do to repay you for what is to come."

 _In Omega-1 Base_

The earthquake shook the base hard that the rocks broke from above and was going to hit the lounge area. Ratchet realized a little too late as he saw the large rocks going to crush his human charges. Right before it did, everything stopped moving, including the earthquakes.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Ratchet looked around and closely observed Raf. The young boy had his hands up. His palms glowing softly. Then something formed above his hands and floated there. A three point shuriken that was mainly black, but the sharp edges were electric blue.

Raf got up and rubbed his head, but Ratchet watched the shuriken. It began to spin counter-clockwise. As it did, a phantom clock over shadowed it and the hands of time were reversing. As this happened, all the rocks began to return to its original position.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet explained. "This goes beyond anything in the laws of science! Aurora's abilities made sense, but this is illogical!"

Jack, Miko, June, and Agent Fowler stared wide-eyed as Raf's ability, in a sense, reversed time. Though that wasn't completely the case. For there was a Prime who could manipulate time and space. This was a bit simpler than that.

"I'm just repairing all the damages," Raf explained as the the rocks were in place. Though the shuriken continued to spin above his hands. "I can only return anything in an enclosed space to a state I've seen before. Nothing beyond that."

"Then how come we don't feel the quakes?" Agent Fowler asked. "I mean, you repaired the base. So, why can't we feel them?"

"I'm actually keeping everything in place as long as I can," Raf replied as sweat formed on his forehead. "I'm repairing in-time with the quakes, which is why you don't feel them. Though, this is very draining since I'm not really use to using my Spatial Reversion."

"Then drop it, Raf," Jack said. "Ratchet can take a hit."

"No," Raf said. "They're in the final stages of battle. I can hold out just until the battle ends. They might need a bridge at a moments notice."

 _Unicron's Spark Chamber_

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were outside, fending off Unicron's antibodies. Aurora, Megatron, and Optimus were in the chamber. Optimus prepared to release the energy of the Matrix into Unicron's spark.

Optimus was heading over to Unicron's spark, when Megaton fell to one knee and gripped his head.

"Lord Megatron?" Aurora called. "Are you alright?"

"Optimus, hurry!" Megatron shouts. "He's trying to take control!"

"Your resistance is foolish!" Unicron said as Megatron got up. Though Unicron was in control. Aurora gasped as Megatron unsheathed his blade and began to move closer.

"L-light, I-I'm sorry,' Megatron said. "I can't stop!"

"Keep fighting, Lord Megatron!" Aurora said. "Just hold on. Optimus is working as fast as he can to stop Unicron. Your will is stronger that Unicron's."

"HA!" Unicron said. "As if a mere insect could go against me. You truly are foolish for reincarnating into such a weaker form, _Brother_."

To everyone's surprise, Aurora chuckled, but it didn't sound like her. It sounded like a benevolent mech. Everyone stared at the little girl to see her surrounded with a gold aura.

Some of her bright purple streaks in her hair turned a brilliant yellow. Her uneven horns turned gold with electric purple trim. Her electric purple streaks on her arms and legs became thicker with a yellow streak cutting down the middle. On her hands, the streaks turned into circles at the end with the yellow being surrounded by the purple. At the center, was her normal pale skin color. When she opened her eyes, electric purple was replaced with gold. Though, she still didn't have pupils.

"This form may be weak, but I took this form to save quite a few lives," Primus said. "I have always believed that my creations always have a chance to change their lives. You know that very well, _Brother_. I never did let my creations offline you."

"That will be your downfall _Brother_!" Unicron said. "You were not suppose to exist in this form! Nor will I allow you to continue your disgusting existence as a _Parasite_!"

Megatron jerked forward, but stayed put.

"Do you see, _Brother_. This mech's very will is resisting you," Primus said. "My creation's individuality will continue to fight you for his own sake, and those around him."

"He won't be able to keep this up!" Unicron growled. "He will eventually weaken until he will no longer be able to resist my control."

"I already know, _Brother_ ," Primus said softly. "But he can still slow you down when the time is right."

Primus closed his eyes and all the yellow faded back to its original electric purple. The golden aura faded, and Aurora woke up.

"O-Optimus? L-lord Megatron?"

"L-light … H-help M-me!" Megatron called as he tried to resist Unicron's control.

"Optimus, hurry up!" Aurora called. "I'll hold Lord Megatron back, but please hurry."

Optimus was going to protest, but thought better of it. He turned to Unicron's spark and focused the matrix energy.

Aurora created four energon swords, preparing herself for a fight with Megatron.

"I'm surprised," Unicron said through Megatron. "You would rely on your Primes to do the battles for you. Decided it's time to put down one of your own creations, _Brother_?"

"One, I'm not your _Brother_. I'm your _Sister_ now," Aurora corrected. "And two, I'm going to free my creation from your hold. Even if it costs me my life, which is highly unlikely."

Unicron just snarled in response. He aimed Megatron's fusion cannon at her. Right when he fired, Aurora had one of her energon swords a foot in front of the barral. As the shot made contact with her blade, an explosion happened immediately after, throwing Megatron into a wall.

That blast hurt, not only Megatron, but Unicron as well. The sword was made of a high concentration of light energon. The particles that make light energon is poisoning the air within Unicron's spark chamber.

"Curse you," Unicron growled through. "I'll correct everything, by ending your very existence!"

"Come at me!"

Aurora and Unicron clashed, trading blow for blow. Neither of them getting the upper hand over the other. Unicron has been battling over millions of years with Primus, while Aurora was trained relentlessly to perfect her combat skills if M.E.C.H. deemed her a success in the experiments. This was like the never ending battle between the true forms of the deities.

Trying to get pass this stalemate, Aurora used her abilities. She could manipulate the energon in Megatron's, but only if Unicron brought him close enough. Aurora was too focused on fighting to try bridging Megatron out of Unicron's influence.

Aurora tried to get Unicron closer, but he kept his distance despite her attempts to force him closer. There was only one thing she hasn't tried yet, but she was reluctant to even try since this was a double edge sword she has.

" _Brother_ , release my creation now. Or I'll force you out!"

"Go ahead and try! A lower being like you won't succeed, _Sister._ "

Electrical charge, surged through her wings as Aurora prepared to use her Memory Alteration Shock. Aurora thought that using her M.A.S. could remove Unicron's mind from Megatron.

Unicron saw the electrical build up, and prepared a counter charge. They both fired their charges at each other.

"Did you really think you could use electrical attacks on me? Think again!"

Aurora saw Unicron's lighting absorbing her own. She knew she was going to lose this fight. So see looked at Megatron and whispered seven word. Though Megatron could only watch in his mind, he was shocked by Aurora's word.

" _I failed you, Lord Megatron_ ," Aurora said. " _Forgive me._ "

Then the lightning reached her wings and shocked her. Aurora screamed which made Unicron stop. Aurora fell to the floor with her energon swords losing their form and turned into hard crystals.

Optimus turned when he heard Aurora scream. He quickly turned back and focused. If he was going to save everyone, he needed to finish it now. Unicron seemed to notice that Optimus was the bigger threat and made Megatron to attack the Prime, but he resisted.

"Obey me, lowly passant," Unicron yelled in the internal battle with Megatron. "The Prime must be stopped!"

"NEVER!" Megatron shouts back. "LORD MEGATRON YIELDS TO NO ONE!"

At that moment, Optimus released the matrix into Unicron's spark. Once it was over, Optimus and Megatron fell to the floor due to exhaustion. Thought, Megatron was the first to recover out of the three of them, and made his way over to Optimus.

 _In Aurora's Mind_

' _Where am I?_ ' the young girl wondered. ' _Better yet, who am I?_ '

The young girl tried to remember something, anything, but there was nothing. The girl refused to open her eyes, in fear more questions than answers will meet her. Though the girl started to relax as she felt as though someone warm held her close.

"Light, fear not," a woman's voice said. "You have nothing to fear."

She was sure that it wasn't a fem's voice, but a voice that belonged to a human female. Though, the girl knew she never heard this person, or at least not for a long time. It stirred the feelings of happiness, warmth, and safety.

The young girl snuggled closer, causing the woman to giggle and pet her head.

"It's been so long since I held you. I'm glad even if you don't remember me," the woman said. "But we haven't much time with each other. Light, I want you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

The girl, now known as Light, nods, but never opens her eyes. She wanted to savor this person. She didn't want to find out this was just an illusion.

"When you wake up, I need you to stay near a red and blue mech by the designation Orion Pax. I want you to be brave, follow your spark, and be yourself. Don't fear things around you, Light. Try to help where you can, but know your limit. When the time comes, you'll have to leave behind important people, but it has to be done in order to protect others."

Light was confused, but kept those word in mind as she felt the woman's presence fade way. Though Light didn't know what to think about the woman's last words to her.

"Be safe. I love you, baby girl."

 _In Unicron's Spark Chamber_

Light became conscious. She looked around and spotted a huge gun-metal gray mech moving to another one of red and blue.

' _That must be Orion,_ ' Light thought as the mech looked around. Light flew over once the gray one stopped before Orion.

"Where are we, Megatronus?" Orion asked.

The question seemed to take the newly dubbed Megatronus by surprise. Then he disengaged his blade and held out his hand to help Orion up.

"Don't you remember, old friend?" Megatron said to Orion.

The heard loud noises and turned to face it. Then a wall fell, and two mechs and a femme came through the hole.

"Optimus, are you okay?" the green mech asked.

"Why did he call me that?" Orion asked.

"I don't know," Light said surprising Megatron and Orion. "I mean, your designation is Orion Pax after all. I don't even know who they are."

The three Cybertronians moved to stand before them and the femme glared at Megatron as she growled, "What did you do to them!"

"Who are they?" Orion asked. Then turned to Light. "How do you know me?"

A bridge opened up behind the Orion and Megatron took this opportunity to make his move.

"They're our mortal enemies," Megatron said. "Go! We're outnumbered. I'll cover you. Take Light and get to safety."

Megatron fired at Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee as Orion quickly scooped Light out of the air and moved to the bridge. Orion and Light looked back at the Autobot warriors.

" **Aurora? Optimus?"**

Optimus made no sign of recognition, but Aurora looked concerned as she recognized the scout's voice. Optimus went through the ground bridge taking Aurora, and Megatron followed shortly after.

 _Omega-1 Outpost_

The bots walked through the ground bridge, but without Optimus and Aurora. Raf knew this was going to happen, but it still hurt to know that his little sister, his Primus wasn't there with him like she should be. They greeted the returning bots, but they had grim news.

"And Optimus and Aurora?" Ratchet asked. "Are they …?"

"Dead?" Arcee supplied. "No."

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us," Bulkhead replied. "Didn't even know his own name."

Ratched sighed. "When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories."

"What about Aurora?" Raf asked. "Did she recognize you?"

" **Not at first,"** Bumblebee said. " **When I called out to her, she seemed to recognize my voice. But other than that, it seems that her memories are gone as well."**

"It must have happened when she was, most likely, fighting Unicron," Raf theorized. "Her memories might be gone, but her heart still remembers us. Besides, being the incarnation of Primus, Aurora's main instincts must have told her to follow her lost Prime."

"And why would you say that?" Jack asked.

"It's just a feeling I have," Raf said as held Aurora's spark close to his. "Jack, Miko, I need to talk to you in private."

 _On the Nemesis_

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron," Knockout said.

As Megatron walks out of the doorway, Optimus comes into view with Aurora on his shoulder plate. Breakdown transformed his servo into a hammer and starts to charge. Others were surprised Airachnid move to strike as well, but Megatron stopped them.

"At ease Breakdown, Airachnid," Megatron said. "That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade and his charge."

Megatron turns to the new comers. "Orion Pax is one of us. As is his human charge and our creator, Light Path." Optimus looked very uncertain, while Aurora looked rather curious of her new surroundings.


	22. Chapter 22

Accidental Bonds

After Ratchet explained of Optimus being in his pre-Prime state and finding out that Jack is a very important player in bringing back Optimus, Raf pulls Miko and Jack to the side.

"Guys, I need to tell you something, but only for Team Primus," Raf said. "We'll be playing important roles in the future when the time comes. However, if you tell the bots what I'm about to say, our destinies will never be fulfilled."

"We won't tell anyone Raf," Jack said. "I swear."

"Swear it on Team Primus," Raf said seriously. "Swear it on Primus. On our Primus' name, that you won't tell until it's time."

Jack and Miko saw how dead serious Raf was and nodded.

"We swear on Team Primus and our Primus' name we won't tell a soul until it's time," Jack and Miko said in sync. After the said that, the two of them, along with Raf's locket glowed.

"Now you can't tell anyone," Raf said with a nod. "Afterall, swearing on _our_ Primus holds you to your word regardless if you try to tell anyone."

"Okay Raf," Jack said getting a bit uneasy. "What do you want to tell us that's super important that we had to swear on a Cybertronian god?"

"It involves all of us," Raf said. "Along with a decision Primus made to change our lives greatly. Let me start out by telling about my meeting with Primus … and how I'm a Prime."

 _On the Nemesis_

After Orion got his insignia from Knockout, Orian and Light followed Megatron to the bridge of the ship. Though, the two newcomers noticed that the vehicons were staring as they moved through the ship.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots, and locked in stasis for quite some time, Orian," Megatron said. "Long enough for us to be in exodus on another world."

"Exodus?" Orion wondered. "Why?"

"Because the warlord, Ratchet's careless actions led to this," Megatron said. He gestured to a monitor that showed the now dead planet, Cybertron.

Orion and Light were appalled by the seen, but Light had her suspicions about something being off. Though she would keep it to herself for now, as Megatron and Orion continued.

"I cannot believe Ratchet capable of such horrors," Orion exclaims.

"Yes," Megatron replied. "And to think the doctor of doom's mad quest for power continues. His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit. We fear its species are not ready to behold us. But we are resolved to protect this world for the same tragedy from the same that was dealt to our own."

"One question, Megatron," Orion says. "Why are we called Decepticons?"

"Another craven Autobot scare tactic," Megatron replies.

However, Light was not convinced about anything Megatron was saying, but stayed quiet.

"The name was meant to demonize us," Megatron continued. "Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor. For if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty."

Orion accepts the answer and simply nods. Though Light had other questions of a different matter.

"Where do I come into play?" Light asked. "What am I? And what purpose was I to get involved of a planetary war? Why don't I remember anything?"

"Light Path, you are a key to all Cybertronian futures," Megatron says. "Despite your form, you were once human. You were dragged into our war by an outside force. From what we know, the Autobots had you for some time, but they knew nothing about your past."

"Then why bring me into your war?" she asked again. "What's so special about me?"

"To answer both questions in one answer, you're the reincarnation of our creator himself," Megatron said which gained a gasp from Orion. "You are Primus reborn in human form. You are to bring life back to Cybertron. You are the sign that the war's end is coming."

Light heard this and was deep in thought. When Megatron was talking to Orion, she could hear deception all over his voice. But as he spoke to her, she couldn't hear any deception. He spoke truths, Light realized, but why not tell Orion the truth as well, she could only wonder.

"I see," Light said. "I could save your dying race."

"Indeed, you can," Megatron said. He turned to walk away. "The two of you should get some rest. We can pick up this conversation once you're both rested."

"Megatron," Orion called out. "I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression. This I vow, with all my spark."

Then Megatron walked out into the leaving Orion to stare at his deceased planet. If what Megatron said about Light was true, then she was the only one capable of reviving Cybertron.

"Orion, wait here," Light said. "I need to speak with Lord Megatron for a sec."

Orion nods. "Just make sure to come back. You are my charge after all."

Light quickly flew over to Megatron as he was alone in the hall. They were a good distance away from the room Orion or any other bot was in. Light could speak a bit freely.

"Lord Megatron, a word?"

"What is it, Light?" Megatron asked. "Is something a problem?"

"I know you were lying to Orion," Light said, which caused Megatron to stiffen. "I may not know why you did so, but I will not do anything since I have no business in Orion's life. I just wish to be granted full run of the ship."

Megatron relaxed a bit, but was curious. "And why would you request that? You and Orion naturally have free run of the ship regardless."

"I just want to make sure, as to not run into any trouble," Light replied. "Some in your army are very wary of me. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble, Lord Megatron. Besides, I'm sure, regardless of my lost memories, I never been on a ship like this! I wanna explore."

Light's childlike demeanor and innocent smile made Megatron relax. Despite knowing of his deception towards Orion, Light decides not to interfere. The respect he had for her when she had her memories grew stronger.

"Alright," Megatron says with a slight chuckle. "I'll tell everyone of your roaming, and to assist you if you need. Just try to steer clear of Airachnid."

"That's another thing I wanted to bring up," Light said. "Why does she have a strong dislike of me? Everytime she sees me, I could just feel her anger towards me."

"That has to do with the Autobot Arcee," Megatron says. "When she first encountered you, Arcee was there as well. They have a very strong hatred fro each other. She must still hate the fact that you were around Arcee."

Light was silent, as Megatron's word held truths again. Although Light was trying to figure out her emotions towards certain things. She was angry that Megatron would call Ratchet, someone she didn't know or remember, a tyrannical warlord. Or the feelings of concern towards the yellow bot with the Autobots.

Megatron saw Light's face and grew concerned. "Are you alright, Light Path? Is something the matter?"

And there was another thing Light had to wonder. Why would Megatron show such genuine concern toward her? Was it out of fear for her or respect towards her? She'd never know.

"How about you go back to Orion," Megatron suggested since was given no answer. "You need your rest. Maybe you would feel better tomorrow."

"Alright," Light finally replied. "Goodnight, Lord Megatron. Have a nice recharge."

Light went back to Orion and saw he was going to leave to their shared quarters.

"Light, did you get everything you needed sorted out?" Orion asked. "Yeah, but I'm super tired now. Orion, could you um … open your chest for me? I mean it's a silly thing to ask, but I just feel like … there's something familiar about it."

Orion was a bit confused by the request, but did it anyway. Afterall, Light was Primus incarnate. He didn't want to upset his reborn creator. So he opened his chest to see strange fabric material there. Light flew in and seemed to get comfortable there and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Orion," Light said with a yawn. "Have a sweet … recharge."

Light fell asleep in the cab. Orion was unsure what to do next, but his chest closed on instinct alone. He made his way to his assigned berthroom, laid on his berth, and fell into sweet recharge. Learning many things that changed was draining. He forgot Light was in his chassis.

 _With Megatron_

Megatron and Knockout were discussing Orion's job to decode the Iacon database.

"Considering what's at stake, shouldn't we beef up security around here?" Knockout asked. "And what about Light Path? What will she be doing?"

"Knockout, I believe that Orion will perform most effectively if he does not feel threatened or confined in any way," Megatron said. "However, it is no coincidence that Orion's workstation is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault."

"Which is under constant surveillance," Knockout said, catching on. "Well played. But what of our little Light? You know she won't sit around watching Orion work."

"For now, Light Path is free to roam the ship as she pleases," Megatron replied.

"But, isn't that a bit dangerous?" Knockout asked. "What is she figures out-"

"She already has," Megatron cuts in. "Light knows that I'm lying to Orion. However, weather out of respect for me or allowing Orion to make his own choice, Light Path has chosen to stay quiet on the matter. As such, I cannot manipulate her like Orion. So I'll leave her be for now."

"So she knows, but is keep silent on the matter," Knockout says. "That sounds like something she would do. I mean, she believes everyone has a choice."

"So, you know how Light thinks?" Megatron asked.

"In a sense, I do," Knockout replies. "Light Path is a time third party. She won't interfere unless it means pain of those she is close to, or lose of life. If I remember correctly, Light was once an experiment. She doesn't like seeing others suffer because of that."

"Where did you get that information?" Megatron asked.

Knockout chuckles a bit as he rubbed his helm. "Well, I was digging around and found a file on her past life in … Soundwave's processor."

"And why would you be looking through my most loyal Decepticon's processor!?"

"Because he asked me to," Knockout quickly replied in fear. "Light Path has hacked his processor, stole some files, and gave him a file on her. The hack wouldn't allow him to share the file. I was able to get it out and decode it. I was going to give you it after our conversation."

"I see," Megatron says. "Good work. Just another thing to add to Light Path's growing list of capabilities. That's probably the reason she knew I was lying to Orion."

Though Megatron wondered of Light could also read one's intentions. If she could, then that's why Light kept her silence instead of telling Orion of the deception. All because of Megatron's inner desire, Light is respectfully staying out of the situation.

"Interesting," Knockout said. "Maybe we can have light produce energon cubes of different kind. You are aware she can produce dark energon as well as regular?"

"I was going to give her that task once she feels comfortable on the ship," Megatron informed. "We don't want to be so rash with her, since she's far more perceptive than Orion."

"I see," Knockout said. "I'll return to my workstation, my lord. Is there anything else that you may require of me?"

"No need, Knockout. I will check on our archievest. I do want you to keep an optic out for Light Path though. Whatever you do, don't lie to her. That will give her a reason to dig around. We need to keep the reincarnation on our side if we're to win the war."

"I understand, my lord."

Then Knockout headed to the medbay, while Megatron entered Orion's berthroom that also served as his work space.

"Orion, how fairs Project Iacon?" Megatron asked.

"I am a bit rusty I fear," Orion replied. "I only managed to decode three entries."

"And what do these entries comprise?" the warlord asked.

"They were logged by Autobot archivist during the war, after I entered stasis," Orion started. "My only knowledge of the contents to far, is that they are coordinates."

He turns around and says, "Targeting locations on this very planet. I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels shuttled from Cybertron for safe keeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" Megatron asked.

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction," Orion said. "Hidden away for later use."

All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach," Megatron said as he moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder plating. "We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax."

Megatron made his way to leave, but Orion called out to him.

"Lord Megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding," Orion started. "I have discovered several historical references to Starscream as your second in command. Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship."

"Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead," Megatron said. "Though you brought up a question of my own. Where is Light Path?"

"Light Path?" Orion said in confusion. Until realization dawned on him. "Oh Yes! Light Path! She woke up earlier. She wanted to roam the ship with me during my break. Will that be possible, Lord Megatron?"

"Yes, you may take a break now. But where is Light Path, Orion?"

"Funny thing," Orion said. "Though this arrangement is odd, I feel that this is a normal occurrence. But Light Path is sleeping in alt-cab."

Orion opens the cab to reveal a sleeping Light with a blanket and pillow, sound asleep. Orion reaches in, and pokes Light to stir her.

"Yes, Orion?" Light said as she got up. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "You need something? Do you need more energon?"

"No, Light. I just wanted to inform you, that I have a break," Orion said which Light perked up immediately. "I was wondering if you would like to look around the ship?"

Light shot out of the cab and flew before Orion's faceplate. "Really!? I'd love to! I want to meet some of the crew members and all the cool places on this ship! This is exciting!"

"Haha, for being the incarnation of our creator, you sure lively," Orion says.

"Well, I am just a sparkling in your species, Orion!" Light says. "Besides, I want to find what's calling me! I know it's somewhere on this ship, but I'm not sure where."

"Something's calling you?"Megatron asked, startling Light. "Do you know what?"

Light shakes her head. "No, not really. Ever since got on the ship, I felt something pulling my spark. I'm sure to find it if I roam around."

"I see," Megatron said. "You better get going then. Do you want an escort to show you around? Or will you be fine on your own?"

"We'll manage," Light said. "If anything, I can bridge us back here or the bridge if we get lost. So don't worry so much, Lord Megatron. I trust your crew will help us if we ask."

Megatron nods, and leaves as the two head in the opposite direction. The newbies on the Nemesis walked the halls trying to navigate the gigantic ship. The two of them found the energon storage vault, the rec room and many other storage rooms.

Though the two of them heard a commotion and started heading there, but as they got closer, Orion slowed down, while Light moved faster. The pull on her spark was getting stronger, but she also had a gut feeling that something was happening.

Light saw Soundwave standing in the middle of the hallway and landed on his shoulder plating. Soundwave was surprised to say the least. Light wasn't supposed to be here. Not when Arcee was heading right for them.

"Hey Soundwave! It's good to see you again!"

"Light Path - you shouldn't - be here!" Soundwave said through recordings.

Before they could say anything, Arcee speed at them.

"GIVE BACK AURORA AND OPTIMUS!" Arcee yelled as she tried to ram him, un aware, of Light being there. Light recognized Arcee's voice, but couldn't let the femme hit Soundwave. Light could feel the fear, worry, and panic for her in Soundwave's systems.

Light saw Arcee speeding at them. Light panicked, and opened a bridge right before Arcee could make contact with Soundwave. The bridge closed just as Orion turned the corner.

"I heard a commotion," Orion said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Orion," Light reassured. "Soundwave took care of it. We don't need to worry about. Hey Soundwave! Can you tell us what area of the ship this is?"

Soundwave nods as Light gets off of his shoulder. "You're in - the berthrooms - of commanding - officers," Soundwave replied. Then he santerered off in his calm pace.

"Thanks Soundwave!" Light shouts as the mech leaves. "You're the best!"

"Light Path, asr we getting any closer to the pull in your spark?"

"Yeah! We're really close. It's in one of these berthrooms. I just know it!"

"But Light … these belong to the high chain of command," Orion stated. "We could get in trouble for invading one's personal quarters!"

"We won't, Orion," Light insisted as she flew to one of the doors. "I am the incarnation of Primus, your creator. I'm sure they won't get mad at us. It's important that I see what's calling for help."

"Help?" Orion asked. "Someone's in trouble?"

"Yes, Orion," Light replied. "They're in distress. You and I both know, we could never leave someone who calls for help. That's against our good nature. It's just beyond this door."

"How are we-" The door opens much to Orion's surprise.

"Doors are no problem to me," Light said as she stepped in, with Orion following hesitantly. "They're in here. I'm so close. See if you can find anything."

Orion looked around and knew who this room belonged to.

"I found them!" Orion turned to see four cybertronia size cassette tapes floating in front of Light, who was on the floor. "These are the four pulling at my spark! They are stuck in stasis with very server injuries and nearly depleted fuel tanks. They really need my help."

"We are currently in Soundwave's room," Orion informs. "We shouldn't be here, Light Path. We could be seen as messing with security measures being here."

"Orion, shush!" Light said. "I'm concentrating."

Sure enough, liquid energon of different colors that Orion had heard from legends and stories flowed out of Light's streaks on her arms. The energon went to the four cassettes that were close to each other, and encased them until it seeped into cassettes.

The reaction was immediate. The cassettes transformed, two had a mech like form, while one had a bird like form, while the last one had a cyber panther form. The new additions looked at Light and got defencive, especially when they saw Orion.

"Where are we!? Who are you two!?" The blue twin mech demanded.

Light stepped closer despite the silver and gray panther growled at her approche. Orion backed away from the four, seeing that the had a dislike towards him.

"Hi there! I'm Light Path and my friend behind me is Orion," Light said. "You're on the Nemesis. I'm not sure what happened to you four, but I was able to repair all of you."

"You … repaired us?" The red mech asked.

"Yeah! My spark heard all of your sparks call me. I just came to help you. If there's anything you need now, I would be more than happy to help you."

By this point, Light was right in front of the four cassettacons. The panther stepped forward and sniffed her. When he found she wasn't a threat, he rubbed up against her. Then the other three came close to her and cuddled close to her.

"Light Path," Orion called. Catching everyone's attention. "My break is over soon. I'll be returning to our berthroom if you need me."

"Alright, Orion! I'll see you later. I think I'll head to the bridge to see our sire!"

Orion left while the other four returned their attention to Light.

"Well, Orion is my guardian, Ravage," Light said surprising everyone. "What? Why are you all surprised?"

"It's just … he's a pather! How did you hear that through our bond," the red mech started.

"Oh, I see. I think I accidentally bonded with all of you," Light said. "I think this isn't the first time this happened, but I'm not complaining. I always wanted siblings!"

"Let's go see the Boss! I'm sure he'll be surprised to see us!" the red mech, Frenzy said.

"Yeah, let's go find him now!" the blue mech, Rumble said.

Ravage nods, while Buzzsaw chirped his agreement.

Without warning, Light bridged them to the command center, right before Soundwave and Megatron. Light got mixed reactions that she kind of expected. Though, the one that really mattered was the joy that radiated from Soundwave.

"Boss!" The twin cassettacons yelled. All four of them rushed up to Soundwave and hugged his legs. Soundwave, too overjoyed to care who was watching, knelt down and hugged them. Megatron was quite happy to see his TIC get his creations back.

"How did you repair them?" Megatron asked. "They were in terrible shape, and we couldn't repair them if they weren't in their normal forms."

"I can expel energon with healing properties," Light said, not really going into detail. "Although, healing their injuries that was spark deep forced me to bond with them accidentally."

"You have a spark bond with them!?" Megatron asked in utter surprise. "Are you also bonded to Soundwave?"

"Yeah," Light said. "I am. He feels like a sire to me. It's really nice. I need to go to my guardian. I really don't like leaving Orion alone. Not when many on this ship see him as a threat to be wary of. I wouldn't want him to get attacked. He is important to you after all."

Before Megatron could say anything, Light bridged herself in her shared berthroom with Orion. She found that he was still typing away at the console, until she appeared.

"Any luck?" Light asked.

Orion shook his helm, but kept working. "No progress yet, but I will keep at it. How did Soundwave take the news of his creations being online once more?"

"He's happy," Light said. "The bond is filled with a great amount of joy."

"You have a bond with Soundwave!? That's quite amazing. Soundwave always had a soft spot for younglings. I'm surprised you bonded with them thought."

"It was an accident," Light said. "They had spark damage. So, I sent some of my spark energy to them. It healed the spark damage, and that's all that matters. The bond is a plus!"

Before Orion could reply, the door to their room opened. Light gasped at the figure. Orion turned to see who was there.


End file.
